Nanny or Mommy
by swagkura
Summary: AU. She was simply supposed to be the nanny the last thing she expected was to also be the mommy too.
1. Chapter 1

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Prologue/Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

Naruto Uzumaki a spiky haired blonde in his late 20s a famous actor with too many things on his plate. Movie after movie show after show he rarely ever had time for his family. It wasn't that bad but after his wife suddenly disappeared he threw himself into his work.

His missing, presumed dead wife Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki was a model that came from a prestige family, she was meant to be the heir of the Hyuga Empire before having their son. His wife disappeared a couple of days after giving birth to their youngest child Himawari, who was now 3 years old. Himawari inherited Hinata's dark blue hair and Naruto's blue eyes.

They have one more child the oldest who's a boy named Boruto 5 years old. Boruto bears a striking resemblance to his father with his blonde hair and bluer eyes.

Despite getting the children everything they wanted it still didn't satisfy them. After Hinata disappeared Boruto developed a dislike towards his father and sometimes his sister. Which caused him to act out just to spite his father.

 **.x.**

Naruto sighed as he sat across from his manager Jiraiya. Yet another nanny quit on him. Evidently, Boruto got his hands on permanent dye and dyed the woman's hair a seaweed green color somehow. He just got done telling his manager the story and was patiently waiting for him to stop laughing. His five-year-old was just too much trouble some people found it entertaining but Naruto found it just annoying. Jiraiya wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Most of the woman you hire to be the nanny are not there for the kids but for you to wife them." Naruto rolled his eyes having heard the same thing from Jiraiya time and time again. "They quit because they weren't expecting Boruto to be so difficult."

Naruto just sipped his tea as he felt the heat from everyone's eyes on him. Why wouldn't people be staring at him he was a famous guy sitting in a tiny cafe. "Hm, why don't you take the kids out to the carnival this weekend I'm sure they'll enjoy it and appreciate you more."

Naruto groaned another conversation he and his manager often had. "You know I can't do that I'm far too busy."

The white-haired man looks around confusedly, "yet you're sitting with me here now."

"This was supposed to be a meeting about my next movie!" Naruto angrily shouted attracting, even more attention to himself.

"Look all I'm saying is just to spend the weekend with them while looking for a new nanny." Naruto sighed in defeat how many times did he sigh he wasn't sure.

"Fine, I'll take them." He briefly thought to himself, _that's if Bolt stops hating me for a second_.

He stood ready to go to one of his movie sets the one he was looking forward to most was the action related movie. His other movies in the making were romantic comedies which he hated doing. "Well, I have to go to set I'll see you later." Jiraiya nodded as he watched Naruto be escorted to his carpool by his bodyguard/driver.

"So boss are you actually going to spend time with the kids?" He glared at the brown haired man for bringing it up once again.

"Just drive Kiba I'm not paying you to ask questions." Kiba the brown haired man childishly mocked his boss when he wasn't looking. Unfortunately, it seemed that Naruto already knew what he was doing.

"We're here boss."

"Right..."

 **.x.**

Naruto arrived home at around 8 at night to find the place looking like a child's war zone. Crayon marks on the wall water all over the floors. It smelled a bit like something was burned.

He walked over broken crayons and puddles of water and mentally prepared himself for whatever was behind the kitchen door. Slowly he opened the door to find it empty and spotless. It made him wonder where his kids were and what they were doing. Hopefully, they were in bed and asleep.

Naruto went up the stairs after he looked around for his kids on the first floor. It was as if he was in a horror movie as he walked up the stairs to his awaiting demise.

"Boruto Himawari where are you guys?" He called out not receiving any reply. Naruto first went into Himawari's room and saw she was fast asleep. Then he went to bolt's room to find the five-year-old also asleep to his relief. He really needed a nanny that would put up with his children behavior.

He sleepily wandered to his room after thinking about lying in his comfy bed all day. Tomorrow was Saturday and he would clear his schedule just to take the kids to the carnival. One shoe at a time he removed them and tiredly lied on his back looking up at the ceiling deep in thought.

He hoped everything would go well tomorrow but part of him doubted it.

 **.x.**

 _Beep beep beep_

A groan from under the comforter was the only sound in the room after the alarm clock. Multitudes of profanity came from his mouth as he rolled the wrong way and ended up on the floor.

Naruto quickly sat up noticing how quiet it was. Usually, a maid or even his kids (who got the early bird trait from their mother) were up/here by now causing a racket.

He got up as fast as possible and once again checked up on his kids whose beds were empty and made. Naruto began to panic until he heard laughter coming from the kitchen downstairs. He was relieved when he saw the chef entertaining his kids. They looked to be enjoying their selves one other thing he failed to notice in his haste to find his kids was how clean the house was once again.

"Daddy!" Himawari held her arms out to be picked up by her father. Naruto smiled at his three-year-old and picked her up.

"Hey, Hime." Himawari wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck hugging the man tightly. Looking at Himawari was like looking at Hinata and it made him miss her even more.

"Since I have today off I'm thinking we can go to the carnival that's in town." Bolt who was glaring, albeit rather adorably at his father stood up instantly in excitement.

"Really?" Naruto nodded as Bolt happily danced around with his sister joining him. He smiled down at his children sadly. He felt bad for being distant from his family and wanted to make it up to them. It was too bad that he would have to find another nanny for them.

"Alright, kids I want you two to get ready when you finish your breakfast." Bolt dashed off to the stairs his breakfast long forgotten. Himawari tried to also run behind him with her tiny legs but instead tripped and fell. The dark-blue haired child eyes started watering.

Naruto chuckled inwardly and went to pick the three-year-old up. Himawari loved following behind her big brother and that often proved to be a challenge for the toddler. "Let's find you a nice outfit to put on ok?" Naruto said while whipping the small child's tears away. She nodded and let him take her up the stairs to her room to find an outfit.

 **.x.**

It was a beautiful day out and not a single cloud was in the sky. A girl stood out the most among the crowd of people. Her name was Sakura Haruno early 20-year-old who was dragged to a child's carnival by her friend.

"Cheer up Sakura this carnival isn't just for kids but adults also." Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde who decided to run a stall at said carnival. Ino Yamanaka was a gorgeous woman aiming to be a model in the future. But she was still in college pursuing her other dream and backup plan, being a psychologist.

Anyway, Ino's stall wasn't a game stall but a face painting stall. "I can't believe I'm even here I could be at work or something." This time, it was the blonde's turn to roll her eyes. Sakura was a proud workaholic who claimed she rarely had time despite only working at a bakery. Then again she was in college trying to become a doctor which was really expensive.

"Since you're here at least help me set up and paint some kids' face. If I remember correctly you're pretty good at painting." Sakura sighed but nonetheless helped her platinum blonde friend set up.

Ino with the help of Sakura put up the sign that had "face painting" in big colorful letters. "Now we wait you stay here while I go get us snow cones," Ino grinned as she walked the wrong way to the snow cone stall. She knew the blonde was going to be gone for most of the day off flirting with guys or actually enjoying the carnival.

Looking at her phone she saw that it was 10 in the morning. She waited bored out of her mind for at least one child to come up to her and it seemed her prayers were answered. "Mommy can I get my face painted." The woman looked over at Sakura who tried her best to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

The woman sighed and let the little girl pull her to the stall seemingly not caring too much about the whole face painting thing. The brown haired girl sat down in the chair in front of Sakura. "What's your name?" Sakura opened the paint as the girl watched enthusiastically before answering her question.

"I'm Ami." The brunette smiled widely missing her front tooth.

"Pretty name my name is Sakura." Ami nodded happily. "What do you want to be painted on your face?"

"Kitty!" Sakura smiled and used the pink paint to paint triangles signaling the cat ears above her eyebrows. Next, Sakura drew an upside-down pink triangle on the tip of her nose with black lines outlining the pink then drew a straight line from her nose base down to her lip. She then created the whiskers with a clean stroke for each one. Next, she used the white paint to put a white oval above her lip and paint black dots over it. She then painted the girl's lips red to finish up the whole thing. Instead of just simply drawing a cat on the side of her face Sakura decided to paint cat features on the little girl.

"Done!" Sakura picked up the mirror to show the girl her reflection. Watching her reaction closely it seemed that the girl was more than happy with the face paint.

"Look, mommy, I'm a kitty." The girl's mother chuckled and gave Sakura her payment of 50 cents. Sakura put it in a box as the mother and daughter duo walked away to enjoy themselves some more.

Before Sakura could even stretch a bit another child ran up to her with their mother behind them. Sakura knew that it was going to be a long day full of painting people's faces without Ino's help despite it being her idea.

 **.x.**

Boruto was not having fun everything he suggested was shot down in favor of what Himawari wanted to go to. Himawari was on their dad's shoulder pointing to yet another stall that didn't interest him.

Boruto looked around wondering if he ran away would his father even care. Bolt pouted as his 5-year-old mind processed everyone around him. He stopped once he realized he was lost, he couldn't see his father or his sister, not even his dad's bodyguard.

Bolt looked around panicking slightly as he was surrounded by talking people and it seemed too loud. He ran blindly through the crowd of people to find his dad but couldn't.

The familiar prickling in his eyes let him know tears were going to start falling from his eyes. He eventually collided hard into someone falling on his bottom that's when he started crying in the middle of the street. "Hey, are you ok?"

Bolt looked up through his tears at a concerned looking pink haired woman. Bolt shook his head unable to speak through his hiccups and sobs. Sakura gave him the nicest smile she could muster before helping him to his feet and wiping the dirt from his shorts. "You must be hungry let's get you some ice cream and talk."

Bolt nodded as she took his hand and guided them through the crowd. Sakura was on a break from the stall and hadn't been back since Ino came back two hours later. She saw the poor kid running blindly through the crowd and knew something was wrong. She could guess what the problem was anyway but just to be sure she'll hear him out.

The two got their ice cream and sat on one of the benches eating in silence. "I'm Sakura and you are?" She spoke breaking the comfortable silence.

"I'm Boruto but people call me Bolt." He grinned up at her brightly proud of his nickname. Sakura also grinned from the boy's contagious smile.

"Why were you running with your head down? That's very dangerous Bolt." He rarely ever got reprimanded for his actions since his father was almost never around and his mother was way too nice to do so when he was younger.

"I-I'm lost." He could feel his eyes stinging as more tears built up there. He didn't want to cry but the thought that his father left him wasn't helping.

Sakura does something unexpected by wrapping her arms around the poor boy who was just as surprised as she was. He hadn't had a hug since his mother left which at the time he couldn't understand.

Once the first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Bolt clutched her shirt in his hands as he bawled in her shirt crying with the force of a grown man. Sakura rubbed his back soothingly looking down sadly as her shirt got wetter from his tears. She could see that the small blonde needed a good cry and someone to comfort him.

She felt two emotions anger and sadness. Anger towards his parents for not looking after the child better and sadness for Bolt. He tightened his hold on her as if at any moment she would leave him.

After a while, his tears dried and he finally let her go no longer needing to cry. Sakura took the napkin they gave her with the ice cream and wiped Bolt's face. He couldn't be any older than 5. She threw their cups of ice cream away and held out her hand for Bolt. "Why don't you tell me about your parents?"

They began walking without any destination in mind. "My dad is a jerk." Sakura lifted her eyebrow at his choice of words. "He loves Himawari more than me." Bolt looked down sadly not yet done talking about his dad. "He's always busy..."

"I wish I wish my mommy was still alive." She felt the boy grip her hand tighter causing her heart to clench.

"Bolt I'm sure your daddy love you both equally and he's just trying to keep his family together by working all the time." Bolt sighed before nodding in agreement.

"Is Himawari your sister?" Bolt nodded unenthusiastically.

"Yep, she's three." Sakura understands now a three-year-old needed more attention than a 5-year-old.

"Your sister is only three she's going to need you to be there for her along with your daddy-"

"Forehead there you are those kids are like demons I need your help." Bolt looked up curiously at the pretty blonde who seemed to not have noticed him.

Sakura used her eyes to tell Ino to look down at her right which she did. "Forehead did you kidnap someone else's kid?!" Sakura resisted the urge to curse the woman out for saying something like that and so loudly too. She sighed before walking off to their stall to help her slow friend.

"Sakura-chan who's this lady?"

"That's Ino sadly she's my crazy best friend." Ino trailed behind them hearing every word they said.

"I can hear you guys." Sakura and Bolt laugh loudly at the pouting blonde.

While managing the stall Sakura and Bolt got closer she even painted a dragon on his face. Until a voice called out his name.

"Bolt! I've been looking everywhere for you what the hell were you thinking running away like that!" Sakura stood up suddenly glaring at the much taller blonde.

"Oi! There's no need to yell at him he got lost not purposely ran away!" It seemed that their yelling was causing quite a scene as the two held a glaring contest.

"Who are you?" Sakura crossed her arms angrily feeling quite annoyed with the blonde.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and who are you?" Naruto's snarl turned into a smirk that she didn't even know who he was.

"Naruto Uzumaki." A loud gasp came from behind Sakura before a blonde quickly stood in front of him and started shaking his hand.

"Sakura this is THE famous actor Naruto Uzumaki," Ino said excitedly damn near close to fainting. Ino still happily shook his hand while staring into his cerulean eyes.

"Bolt let's go we're going home." Naruto yanked his hand out of the tight grip of the ponytail wearing blonde. He started walking away but noticed that his tiny counterpart wasn't following. "Bolt?"

"No, I want to stay with Sakura-chan." Bolt said defiantly shocking both Sakura and Naruto.

"Bolt..."

"I want to stay with you Sakura-chan can I stay with you please?" He looked up at Sakura with those oceanic eyes that were filled with adoration towards her. She felt kinda honored.

"Bolt you have to go with your dad." Bolt looked as if he was going to cry or throw a temper tantrum.

"Kiba get my child." The brown haired man who they finally noticed picked the child up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The child started yelling all while pounding on Kiba's back.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked away sighing. She felt as if she betrayed the small child.

"Thanks for looking out for Bolt Sakura-chan." Sakura glared as he smirked down at her calling her what his son just called her. Naruto turned to leave but not without throwing one last glance at the pinkette.

"Wow, we met THE greatest actor ever." Sakura had a deep frown as she stared at the way they went. Ino gushed to herself over her whole day.

"All that matters is that I won't be seeing him anymore." Ino frowned she could see in his eyes the amusement and interest when he spoke to Sakura. "I just hope Bolt is ok."

"Don't worry Sakura Bolt is a tough kid." Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts (which barely worked). She smiled down at the kid who was shyly approaching for her face to be painted.

"Hello, what would you like painted on you face?" The rest of her day went like that until it was nighttime.

 **.x.**

Meanwhile, at the Uzumaki home, the only noise that could be heard was the screams and shouts from Boruto. Naruto couldn't concentrate on his lines with the noise.

"Kiba!" Said person opened the door to his study ready for whatever he was getting ordered to do. Sighing he finally came up with a decision. "I need you to bring Sakura Haruno to me."

"If you don't mind me asking why?"

"Bolt misses his Sakura-chan so much I'll just make her the nanny," Naruto smirked to himself as he played their first encounter over in his head. She was quite fierce for someone with pink hair.

"R-right and if she doesn't want to be the nanny?"

Naruto just shrugged once she saw how much he was paying her she wouldn't say no at all. "We'll just have to see won't we."

 **End**

 **What do you guys think of chapter 1?**

 **Review I'm all ears for some ideas.**

 **Follow and favorite for more.**

 **Revised: 12/5/18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Chapter 2: A Desperate Call**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

After spending most of yesterday at the carnival the two best friends Sakura and Ino decided to get some free donuts from Sakura's job in the morning. "Ino you know how strict my boss is she's not going to just let us have free donuts."

Unfortunately, Ino's pace didn't let up no matter what she said. "Ino c'mon the last thing I want to do is go to my job when I don't have to." Still, she continued to be ignored.

"Sakura what are you so scared about yeah she's crazy and scary but you're her best employee you deserve more than a donut for the things you do for that woman." Sakura sighed in defeat she already knew that there was no convincing Ino otherwise.

"Why do you want a donut so early in the morning anyway?" She shrugged nonchalantly much to Sakura's annoyance.

The two walked into the cute little bakery immediately their stomachs growled from the intoxicating aroma. "Sakura what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Tenten." Tenten was a girl who was quite observant and strongly opinionated. Tenten had brown eyes and brown hair styled in two Chinese style buns on her head with short fringe bangs framing her face.

"Tenten! We're here for free donuts." Tenten lifted a finely shaped eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh I'm not really allowed to do that boss lady would kill me." Ino then shot Tenten her famous puppy dog eyes with the pouty lips. Tenten was now sweating profusely under the eyes of Ino Yamanaka.

The blonde was internally smirking knowing she had the brunette on the ropes. That was until said boss lady came from the back ot was as if she sensed someone trying to get free food. Almost instantly her light brown eyes zoomed in on the trio. Her familiar violet hair in its usual ponytail. "What the hell are you doing here maggot unless you planning to work an extra shift." She said referring to the pinkette. The woman's smirk sent fear down the spines of the three women.

"U-uh no Anko-san we're c-customers today." Sakura cursed herself for stuttering in front of her boss. The key to dealing with Anko was to not show fear not that it mattered she could smell it.

"Paying customers I hope." She shifted her unrelenting gaze to the blonde next to Sakura.

"O-of c-course," Ino replied with false cheerfulness in her voice to which Anko narrowed her eyes at. Sakura laughed nervously before turning back to Tenten to order some glazed donuts and coffee. Tenten gave her the total and Sakura paid for it. Tenten prepared her order with Anko watching her like a hawk.

Shakily Tenten handed over the bag and the two cups of coffee which Ino took from her. "Uh see you Monday Anko-san." The two scrambled out of the shop before Anko actually made them work and Ino didn't even work there.

Once they were a safe distance away from the bakery they took a break to eat their breakfast. "Seriously Sakura you need a new job."

Sakura snorted and took a bite out of her donut. "And what job do you suggest?" The bakery job had been a big help to get her through college. She was hoping that the job would be behind her once she graduated college and went on to med school.

"I don't know somewhere less dangerous." Sakura inwardly chuckled knowing that Ino only wanted a place where she could hang out and bother Sakura. It was one of the reason she still kept the job Ino wouldn't be able to bother her.

A comfortable silence settled between the two longtime friends with different things on their minds. Unfortunately for Sakura, the comfortable silence was broken when Ino decided to voice her thoughts. "Hey, do you think we'll see Naruto again?"

"It'll be too soon if we do." She couldn't stand the arrogant ass of a man. She tried forgetting their encounter but it seemed to sneak into the forefront of her mind.

"Oh come on he wasn't that bad." Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy to even say those words. Then again what did she expect Ino was to busy gushing over the man to pay attention to their conversation.

"He's a douche." It was like he knew just the right buttons to push to get her upset. Good thing the chances of running into him again was one in a billion. "Can we please drop Uzumaki?"

"Party pooper." The pinkette rolled her eyes.

"How's the job searching going?" The only reply she got was a shrug. Which meant that it was a failure or she didn't even try.

"Ino-" Ino groaned hearing Sakura's voice shift into her nagging voice that she hated so much but it was somehow pretty effective.

"I know I know maybe Anko will hire me." Sakura thought for a moment about the suggestion. Anko was a... complicated woman who wanted nothing but perfection. Let's not dive into her sick twisted humor. A chill ran down Sakura's spine at just the thought of the woman.

"I don't know Anko can be really tough." Ino scoffed hearing the understatement of the year.

"I worked there for a day before why not make it official." Sakura thought about it for another minute it was when Sakura first started and Ino came to bother her. Rather quickly Anko realized Ino's intentions when she stayed longer than ten minutes without ordering anything. As punishment Ino was somewhat forced (very forced) to work there for a day.

"Oh come on both you and Tenten work there you guys can show me the ropes and we'll still be together." Ino was now begging desperate for a job. For years now her father has been sending her money for anything she needed. Now that she was cut off thanks to her mother she needed a job. Which is why she set up a booth at the carnival.

"Alright just stop begging. But it's not up to me to decide whether you get the job or not."

"I know all you have to do is put in some good words about me then I'll come in and the job is mine." Ino winked her confidence was almost overwhelming but she's lucky that she was used to it. Sakura was pretty sure that's not how it's going to happen.

"Rightttt." Sakura didn't want to delve deeper into the topic.

"So what do you want to do today?" Sakura shrugged before throwing their trash away in a nearby can.

"I think I'm going to go back to the dorm and catch up on my stud-" a loud groan from Ino drew not only her attention but other people's attention as well. She looked at her best friend as if she lost her mind.

"It's Sunday Sakura enjoy life don't spend your weekend studying. Why don't we go to the club?"

"Ino it's Sunday morning what club is possibly open?" She deadpanned.

"Hm good point." Sakura started walking away with Ino quickly catching up. Just as they were about to cross the street a sleek black car with tinted windows pulled up in front of them.

Both of the girls gasped at the car suddenly pulling up in front of them. The tinted window rolled down revealing a gruff looking man who she remembered from yesterday.

"Haruno Sakura?" A silence settled over the three since the two girls were both speechless and Kiba wasn't sure what else to say. It's a good thing Sakura gathered her wits and broke the awkward silence.

"Who wants to know?" She had a bad feeling about whatever was going to come out of his mouth next. Still, she stood before Ino with an arm out in front of her.

The guy's stoic face changes to a more wolfish expression. "I think you already know who."

"What the hell does he need me for?" Kiba grinned at her. He already knew why but just to make the pinkette antsy he wouldn't tell her.

"Why don't you come and find out?" She looked down while biting her lip actually considering it and the blonde seemed to notice it too.

"Sakura you don't even know this guy you're not seriously considering going with him. He could be lying."

"Didn't you notice Ino he was the one who carried Bolt away. Kiba if I remember correctly." Now that was one thing Kiba wasn't expecting. He didn't think she'd remember his name.

"You're a smart woman hopefully smart enough to not keep my boss waiting." Sakura finally dropped the arm holding Ino back. Her decision was made she would go.

"Fine but it better be worth my time." She opened the passenger side door and got in the car.

"What!? Sakura you can't just leave me here at least let me go with you." She said angrily.

"No can do he didn't ask for you he asked for her." He said nonchalantly much to Ino's annoyance.

"Relax Ino I'll be back at the dorm before you know it." From beside her, Kiba scoffed earning a glare from Sakura. "I'll see you later ok?" Ino slowly nodded and watched as the window went back up and the car drove off.

Ino looked unsure and felt it too. She hoped Sakura would be fine but she already knew that Sakura was a brave woman.

The blonde decided to just go back to their dorms and wait there. _Be careful Sakura and don't do anything you'll regret._

 **.x.**

The car ride was silent for the most part and gave her more than enough time to think things over. She had so many questions bottling up inside her. She knew the type of guy the man beside her was like. He enjoyed keeping her on the edge for his own amusement.

She watched closely as he stopped at a red light and leaned forward to turn on the radio. The song that was playing was unfamiliar to Sakura but it was very catchy. "Uh, so how far is the place where we're going? His house I presume?"

"Nope he's shooting a movie so we'll have to go there, fortunately, it's not that far away." She sighed heavily. Such an unexpected turn of events that any other woman would be happy to be in. She was being taken to an actual set just to speak with Naruto Uzumaki who specifically requested her. Yep, every woman's start to a wet dream.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Kiba was silent for a moment maybe thinking about it.

"Nope." Sakura angrily grunted then turned to glare out the window. "Look it's nothing bad it's a good thing and would help him A LOT." She doesn't make a sound but he could tell she heard him clearly. Still, she was unconvinced.

"My boss may come off as a dick trust me but he's been through a lot." Sakura rolled her eyes as if that was going to be a good enough excuse to sway her opinion of him. A lot of people go through bad things in life but she's sure some don't have to be an asshole to random people. Especially people who took care of his own kid.

"I guess if you get to know him more then you'll understand." That got a reaction out of her. Not a good one but a reaction nonetheless.

"Please as if I'll actually want to get close to that belligerent baka. Don't kid yourself." Kiba smirked internally knowing her personality would be a breath of fresh air in the house. That's if she accepted the job. He could actually see why Naruto seemed so interested in the woman she had a fire in her eyes that he needed in his life.

"You're pretty feisty. Naruto isn't used to that from a woman he'll enjoy you."

Sakura sarcastically laughed. "What is this a booty call?"

"Only if you want it to be Pinky." Kiba winked at her causing her face to turn a delightful shade of red.

"You're an idiot," Kiba smirked as silence once again settled back over them. He hoped Naruto wouldn't mind if he flirted a bit with the possible future nanny. He saw how his boss looked at the pinkette the first time they met. His cerulean eyes were practically glowing with curiosity. Like father like son he guessed.

 **.x.**

"I'm not going to let you go no matter what I'll follow you to the end of the world if I have to. Because I love you."

"Cut! What the hell was that Uzumaki I felt no emotion behind those words." The director barked from his chair glaring at the blonde angrily.

"Sorry," Naruto grumbled reluctantly. He didn't want to do the damn movie anyway.

"Let's take 5. Naruto you're not in the next scene so you're free to go." That's the best thing Naruto has heard since he first arrived at the set.

He walked away heading to his trailer but the sight before him was more than enough to ease his bad mood. Kiba and Sakura were both standing in front of his trailer waiting for him. "Took you long enough got lost on your way here?" All Kiba did was shrug use to the way Naruto treated him.

"Cut the crap Uzumaki what do you want?" He didn't expect her to just get over their exchange just yesterday but he expected her to at least be a bit more civil.

"Shall we go in first?" Naruto walked in first while holding the door open for her. She sighed feeling reluctant to do just that. Kiba wasn't too far behind them since he's the one who closed the door last.

Sakura sat on the loveseat to her annoyance Naruto sat beside her. "Now what is it?"

"Straight to the point eh Sakura-chan?" Her glare got even fiercer as he added the honorific to her name once again. "I'm offering you a job."

He got no reaction out of her immediately but soon she was laughing out loud. She seemed to think he was joking but jokes on her he's not. He waited as patiently as his attitude would allow for her to calm down. "You're not joking are you?" Her question was answered with a shake of his head. "Ok humor me what's this job you speak of."

Naruto replaced his usual cocky look with a more stoic expression for what he's about to say. "I need a nanny." Words couldn't describe how she felt about the news. Hell, she was speechless.

"And I'm sure you're wondering how much you're going to get paid. Kiba give her the envelope." Kiba pulled out the envelope from his jacket and handed it to her with a confident smirk.

Before her mind caught up to her body the envelope was opened. She quickly read the paper with wide eyes. Her yearly cost would be 400,000 200,000 for each kid. She would be getting at least 10,000 a month "A-are you serious?" His small honest smile was all the answer she needed.

"I just don't understand why me of all people and so much?" One thing about Sakura was that she often overthought things that didn't need to be overthought.

"Does that mean you're considering it?" He smirked confidently as she stared in awe at the paper.

"I-I can't take the job." Both Kiba and Naruto look at her with surprise in their eyes. No sane person would give up such an amazing opportunity like she's being given."

"My studies... Those kids deserve someone who's able to give them their full attention." She stood up her emerald eyes looking at Naruto with sadness in them. She gave the paper back to him before chuckling. It wasn't a happy chuckle at all. "I honestly don't know why you would even pick me I have no experience with children no degree nothing." She sighed and turned to leave without even looking back but Naruto wasn't having.

"Anyone can have a degree or experience with children but no matter how many of them I chose they couldn't handle Bolt. Even I can't handle Bolt he's always so angry at the world and he's only 5." Like father like son. She thought to herself but still continued to listen to the famous blonde's speech. "But he respects you and I believe you could help Bolt get over his anger." A heavy silence weighed over them still she wasn't convinced she could juggle being a nanny and a college student at the same time.

"Please Bolt and Himawari needs a mother figure in their life. They need you Sakura-chan." She was astonished at his words but what sealed the deal wasn't only the way he grabbed her hand and brushed her knuckles gently. But the honesty and desperateness in his voice and eyes.

"C-can I have some time to think about this?"

"O-of course." He quickly wrote his number on the envelope and handed it back to her with an encouraging smile she never saw on the man's face. "Even if you decide not to take the job still... call me." For the first time, she found herself blushing in the presence of Uzumaki Naruto.

"O-ok I-I sh-should go." _Fuck!_ She cursed for stuttering like a love-struck teen. As quickly as possible she left the trailer to hide her embarrassment. Unfortunately not quick enough.

"O-ok I-I sh-should go." Fuck! She cursed for stuttering like a love-struck teen. As quickly as possible she left the trailer to hide her embarrassment. Unfortunately not quick enough.

"Oi pinky!" Slowly she turned around to make sure her blush had enough time to disappear.

"Yeah?" She asked ignoring the nickname she was deemed by the ragged man.

"Boss ordered me to take you home so let's go." She whined internally convinced the world was against her. She didn't even bother arguing since it was obvious the brown haired guy was going to be as stubborn as a dog.

"Fine let's go I have some things to think about."

"Like why you blush like a little school girl in front of Naruto." He teased her only making her scowl deeper.

"I was not blushing it was just a little too hot in there." He laughed loudly at her failed attempt at a good excuse all the way to the car. "It's not that funny." She grumbled under her breath to herself.

"I admit Pinky if you do decide to take that job it'll be fun to have a new face in the house." Sakura rolled her eyes she would not let him influence her decision. Instantly she stopped walking.

"Wait a minute will I have to stay with you guys in the house?" She asked which she seemed to be doing a lot of just in the morning.

"Uh look the car!" He practically ran to the car to avoid the question.

"Oi, we're not done talking about this baka!" She ran after him hot on his heels fuming with anger.

 **End**

 **Chapter 2 completed whatcha think?**

 **So someone asked me if I could add Sarada unfortunately, I'm unable to do that. It'll interfere with my plans and I'm unable to think of a way to put her in since I want Sakura to be inexperienced with kids.**

 **On a much better topic, I enjoyed making this chapter it was fun to make and had its moments**

 **Next chapter is Sakura's decision.**

 **Revised: 12/5/18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Chapter 3: Sakura's Decision**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

Sakura tiredly made her way to the elevator that would take her to her dorm. It was only 2 in the afternoon and she was already exhausted from the day.

She would have to tell Ino about her predicament even if she already knew what the blonde's reaction would be. Slowly she unlocked their dorm room and opened the door.

It seemed that Ino or anyone else wasn't in yet. She happily sighed it wasn't every day that she got the dorm to herself with 3 other girls living there.

Unfortunately, she was wrong as soon as she closed the door Ino was coming towards her with urgency in her step. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Where else?" Sakura removed her shoes sloppily and headed to their room. Still, Ino wouldn't let up on her questioning.

"So what did he want?" She didn't say anything as she laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. Honestly, she didn't want to talk about it with Ino just yet. "Helloooo Earth to Forehead."

"Ino I just don't feel like talking about it right now." Least to say Ino was shocked the two usually told each other everything. Silently she went to her side of the room.

"I'm going to change my classes up once summers over." They made eye contact for a split second before Ino looked away. She wouldn't believe it until she actually saw it. Sakura made sure to have a lot of classes in one day that she barely made it on time to work some days.

"Why would you do that? You love learning." She doesn't respond to the blonde. Instead, she got up and left.

"Sakura?" Ino's frown deepened at being ignored by her best friend. She also got up and followed quietly behind Sakura.

Something was definitely up with Sakura. Whatever she and Naruto talked about it got her shook. She was determined to find out just what it was.

After following her mysterious friend for about a few minutes she was lead to the local park. From a distance, Ino watched as she took out what looked like a letter. Whatever was in the letter was the cause of Sakura's awful mood.

Meanwhile, with Sakura she was staring blankly at the letter in her hand as her thoughts run rampant. She didn't mean to brush Ino off like that but some space was much needed. If she was to take the job she wouldn't have enough time to worry about school. Part of her wanted to take the job but another part of her wanted to be selfish and worry about herself.

Maybe talking with someone would help her with her decision, an outside opinion.

Sakura rose from the bench she was sitting on and headed back to her room. Ino noticed this too and quickly ran back to their dorm to not get caught spying.

Sakura arrived back in no time with a small apologetic smile on her face. "Ino I need your honest opinion but you have to keep whatever I tell you a secret."

"O-ok." Ino tried to not sound the least bit excited but she couldn't wait to hear Sakura's secret.

"Naruto offered me a job." Ino sat up straight at the unexpected words from Sakura's mouth. She was expecting something more along the lines of him asking her out or something.

"Wh-what's the job?" She was scared to find out what it was by the way she's been acting.

"Naruto wants me to be his nanny." A long unbearable silence settled between the two. None was too eager to break. Ino hoped that it was a joke or even a prank but Sakura wouldn't joke about something like that.

"Bu-but you're in college you don't have time to play mommy." Sakura glared at Ino for the harsh way she was talking.

"Don't say it like that. Those kids just need someone in their life they can always come to." Ino was about to reply until she came to a shocking realization.

"Oh my god, you're considering it?!" She looked away guiltily having been caught.

"No! You can't just quit college to take care of some snot-nosed brats." She knew how smart Sakura was but her bleeding heart sometimes came up at the wrong time.

"Come on Ino. Bolt is starting kindergarten and his younger sister is probably in preschool. So if I adjust my schedule I'll still be in college and at the same time be the nanny." Sakura smirked at her own idea. She had to admit she just made it up on the spot. It's weird that she's asking for a second opinion but disregarding it completely.

"So when do you have to make a decision?" The pinkette shrugged plainly.

"We should ask Tenten what she thinks about it," Ino suggested.

"No! I don't want too many people knowing I'm possibly Naruto Uzumaki's nanny."

"Wow, you really thought this through." She had a lot of time to do so. It was a situation that she needed to for once overthink.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Kids are really difficult." Not that she would know Ino tried her hardest to stay away from them unless money was involved.

A long pause settled between the two as Sakura thought about which decision to make. Her mind flashed back to yesterday at the carnival, how Bolt was so sad and cried for her. And all she did was stand there and watch as Kiba took him away. She wanted to make it up to Bolt and if being his nanny will do it then so be it.

"I'm taking the job." Ino sighed when she saw the determination in Sakura's eyes, there was no convincing her otherwise. Ino took the envelope that was tightly clutched in Sakura's hand.

She skimmed over it rather quickly only stopping once she saw how much Sakura was getting paid. "Sooo Sakura do you remember that conversation we had earlier about me needing a job?"

"No, I'm not giving you this job." Ino sighed. She then noticed a number on the envelope that could only be one person's number.

"H-he gave you his actual number." She mumbled trying to contain her excitement. All while resisting the urge to add the number to her contacts.

Sakura knew her friend well and if she didn't take the envelope back soon she would be calling the blonde any minute now. Quickly she snatched the envelope from her hand before she did something stupid. "I don't know if it's his actual number."

"Well call it and find out. You've already come up with a decision, right? So call." Ino pressured wanting to see if the number was his. Unfortunately, Sakura was stubborn about it and didn't want to. Claiming that he's a busy man and her calling would be unnecessary.

"You really hate him don't you?" The pinkette cringed at Ino's deduction of her feelings toward the blonde.

"Hate is such a strong word I would use the word dislike." Sakura put the envelope down on her desk before turning back to her best friend. "I'm sure you would too if you actually paid attention yesterday."

"Oh come on so he hurt your pride a little so what? He needs you now more than ever so call." Ino kept repeating the words "call him" over and over until she finally gave in.

"Fine! I'll call him just don't say a word." Sakura pulled out her phone and punched in the numbers angrily. While it rang she glared at the excited blonde in front of her.

"Moshi Moshi." For a moment she blanked out suddenly her stomach was full of tiny butterflies. Until Ino punched her in the arm for not saying anything.

"K-konnichiwa this is Sakura." She heard him clear his throat before saying anything.

"Sakura-chan I wasn't expecting you to call so soon hav-"

"I'll take the job on one condition don't call me Sakura-chan." She snapped it seemed that man loved nothing more than annoying her. And his next statement only proved her theory correct.

"Ok but I'm your boss now so that means you have to call me Naruto-sama." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "I call you Sakura-chan and in exchange, you don't have to call me Naruto-sama. Deal or no deal?"

Sakura groaned extremely loud. "Why do you want to call me Sakura-chan so bad?"

"It fits you I just hope no one else calls you that. I only want myself and my children to call you Sakura-chan." Sakura's eyes slowly widened as her face turned as red as possible.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when he began laughing like it was a joke. "Just kidding. Are you free tomorrow?"

The worst part of their somewhat flirtatious conversation was that Ino could hear every single word. The blonde was currently squealing in her pillow. "W-why do you w-want to know?"

"I can take off an hour or two to show you where you'll be staying also Bolt would appreciate the surprise." Sakura scoffed as if he cared what Bolt would like.

"From what Bolt told me you don't seem to be close to him at all what would you know what he would appreciate." It seemed the light mood shifted into more of a serious atmosphere.

"I would rather have that conversation in person. Besides I don't think it's any of your business about what goes on between Bolt and-" Sakura's sarcastic laughter cuts through his little speech.

"I'm the nanny so your kids best interest are my number one priority Uzumaki. So to end this horrible conversation I'll accept your proposal I'm free at 12 goodbye Uzumaki." Before he could even stop her she had already ended the call.

Sakura sighed losing whatever confidence she had to hang up on Naruto Uzumaki. Meanwhile, Ino was just staring at her with her mouth wide open. "Sakura you have a date!"

Ino went to her closet and started throwing random outfits around looking for the perfect outfit to as Ino likes to say, "dress to impress."

"Ino it's not a date." Like every word that came out of Sakura's mouth, they fell on deaf ears.

"He's going to be in shock tomorrow when he sees you." The pinkette didn't even want to try to correct her blonde companion.

There was one thing Sakura was aware of and that was her strong dislike for the blonde who had such an annoying ability to annoy her so easily.

 **.x.**

Naruto had just got off the phone with Sakura wearing a smirk on his face. He somehow managed to get the girl to agree with the tour.

He already knew that she hated him hell anyone who's around them for 5 minutes would know. He found it to be a breath of fresh air from everyone praising the ground he walked on.

"Naruto I think you forgot about me." Naruto sighed now remembering that he was once again sitting with his manager for lunch. Sakura's call distracted him from talking to the older man in front of him. "Who was that?"

From the grin on his face, he already made his own assumption of who it was. "It's my new nanny she accepted the job." He tried to say nonchalantly but Jiraiya could see right through it.

"Ahh, I see you're finally attracted to your nanny." A proud grin spread across the face of his manager.

"It's not like that besides she hates my guts but she'll be able to control Bolt." Jiraiya looked confused so Naruto explained the events that happened yesterday.

"Hmm so by hiring this Sakura you're hoping to get her to calm down Bolt." Naruto nodded quickly.

"With Bolt starting kindergarten soon I'm worried that he'll do something horrible there and get expelled." Jiraiya shook his head at the single father of two. The only time Jiraiya hasn't seen him as stressed was a few moments ago talking to his nanny. He needed a break and hopefully, the nanny would see it too and get him to take a break. Summer was almost over and Naruto only went to the carnival with his children only because he asked him repeatedly to take them.

"Look just try not to think about it much once you're finished with the movies then take a break Naruto you need it." Jiraiya paid for the lunch and said goodbye to his conflicted godson.

Naruto sighed also leaving it was still pretty early in the day to get a drink so going straight to his next movie set would be fine. "Kiba tomorrow at 12 we'll be picking up Sakura-chan."

Kiba lifted an eyebrow silently wondering why exactly they're going to pick her up. It seemed that Naruto could read his mind. "She accepted the job," Naruto said with a smug smirk on his face.

 **End**

 **I wanted to make this longer but I didn't quite have the time to. School is next week and it's my last year so I really need to focus.**

 **I'm not abandoning any of my Naruto stories it just may be a slow update and short never under 2k words.**

 **Next chapter is "what Ino calls a date"**

 **Revised: 12/5/18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Chapter 4: What Ino Calls A Date**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

Naruto arrived home late and tired he just wanted to go upstairs and sleep. But his kids had other plans.

Bolt and Himawari came running up to him with hopeful looks while looking all around him. He found quite a couple things wrong with this picture. One why was his kids up at 11 o'clock at night. Two Bolt finally came out of his room? And three what the hell were they looking for?

"Well? Where is she!?" Bolt yelled excitedly happier then he's seen him in a long time. The small blonde was bouncing on the balls of his feet and poor Himawari was shaking with anticipation.

"Where is who?" He was genuinely confused he just wanted to go upstairs and sleep.

"Sakura-chan!" Bolt was now hopping around him in a circle singing happily. Everything now seemed to have clicked in place. Why Bolt was so happy and out of his room. They waited up for him just to see Sakura and not him. Ouch.

"Bolt she's not with me." Both of his children stopped cheering almost immediately. He regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth. The look of utter disappointment shot a hole through his heart.

"Oh." With that, Bolt turned away from him and went back upstairs. He could hear the door slam shut behind him.

Naruto sighed he did not need this as soon as he walked through the door. He then looked down at his youngest who seemed to be on the verge to tears. Naruto picked his princess up and began walking back upstairs. "How did you and your brother hear that Sakura was coming?"

"Kiba-kun." Naruto stopped walking out of shock. He was definitely going to punish that mutt for spilling the news to his kids. He continued walking once again with his thoughts full of ways to get him back. He didn't even realize an evil grin splitting his face. Until Himawari commented on it.

"Daddy are you ok do you have to poop?" Naruto missed a step but caught himself before he fell.

"N-no why would you ask that?!" He couldn't believe a three-year-old was able to make him so flustered.

"Kiba-kun told me that if you ever make a face like that then you're cons-const-consti-"

"Constipated?!" Himawari nodded, happy that her daddy was able to figure out the word she wasn't able to say yet.

"He said that word means you want to go poopy but can't because you-"

"Okkkk. The answer is no I'm not constipated we need to get you to bed." Himawari hugged her father tightly as he tucked her into bed. She was more tired than she let on since as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

He pecked her forehead and stared at her for a moment. She looked just like her mother and sometimes it's just so painful to look at her for too long. He knows he's been distant but she never held it against him as Bolt does.

Maybe it's because she just doesn't understand yet but sooner or later she'll start demanding more of his presence. Naruto got up and took one last glance at his little princess before leaving.

He was depending on a stranger to heal his broken and lonely family without him. He really was a terrible father.

 **.x.**

It was 12 on the dot and Naruto found himself waiting for the pinkette nervously. He's been in a sour mood ever since last night when that realization hit him hard. Kiba noticed it too and hoped that he would be at least a bit more friendly when Sakura arrived.

Whatever was bothering Naruto it was affecting the whole atmosphere and waiting for Sakura wasn't improving his mood.

15 minutes go by and still no Sakura only a barely suppressed angered blonde. "Dammit, what's taking her so long I don't have time for this." He was about 5 seconds away from opening the door and going to look for her himself.

"Be patient boss she wouldn't stand you up if that's what you're afraid of." Kiba chuckled to himself until he felt Naruto's heated glare on the back of his head.

"Laugh it up Kiba we'll see who'll have the last laugh after what you told Himawari." Kiba's whole body went tense at the dark tone in his boss's voice. Thankfully someone heard his prayers and sent him a guardian angel. Sakura was walking towards the car in a floral sundress the stopped at her ankles.

Kiba and Naruto were both shocked they didn't take her for the type who would wear dresses. Kiba was the first to recover from his shock and got out of the car.

"Sakura took you long enough." She rolled her eyes before punching him in the arm. Which he wasn't expecting and actually felt pain.

"Class went a little longer than expected not to mention Ino bothering me to wear this stupid dress." He could only chuckle at her attitude towards the dress that fit her really well.

Meanwhile, Naruto was growing irritated that Kiba was just standing there chatting with her. Naruto rolled down the window having had enough of the two wasting his time. "Hurry up already." He growled.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow already sensing the bad mood coming from the blonde. "What's his problem." Kiba shrugged having no clue.

Kiba opened the door to the car for Sakura she thanked him with a smile before getting in the car. That smile immediately fell from her face once her eyes met with Naruto who was glaring at the both of them. "How are you doing Uzumaki?" Naruto doesn't respond with words instead he just grunted and looked out the window.

"Aren't you just a bottle of sunshine," Sakura said with sarcasm leaking from her tone.

Kiba drove away from the college uncomfortable with the silence in the car. He would turn on some tunes but he needed permission from Naruto and something told him Naruto wasn't very happy with him right now.

"How's Bolt?" Sakura asked concerned for the small boy.

"Oh you know still despising me locked himself up in his room again the usual," Naruto said nonchalantly with an angry undertone.

"So that's why you're in a bad mood." She stated connecting the dots and the way his body tensed when she asked also helped her deduction.

Naruto sighed loudly she was too smart for her own good. "And we have a winner." He sarcastically replied.

She didn't know which part of the blonde she preferred more the annoying flirt or the annoying sarcastic ass. Both equally annoying in their own right. "I've heard Bolt's half of things so let's hear yours."

He just dryly laughed making both Sakura and Kiba cringe. "You're my nanny here for my kids, not me."

"The way you're acting I may be taking care of three children." She mumbled under her breath. _Some date._

Sakura realized what she just thought and wanted to slap herself. Dammit, now Ino has me thinking this is a date when it's not.

"Look thanks for your concern but just focus on your job." If she was supposed to be offended by those words well it worked.

She crossed her arms angrily glaring at the blonde. "If I knew you were going to act like a dick all day I wouldn't have even accepted this tour. You know what Kiba take me back now." Kiba was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. Was he supposed to listen to her or not?

"Kiba so help me if you turn this car around it'll be the last car you'll ever turn around," Naruto said darkly meeting Kiba's eyes. That was enough for Kiba to straighten up and keep his hands 8 and 4 on the steering wheel tightly.

"Wh-what the hell!? Are you holding me against my will Uzumaki!?"

"Listen. You're. Not. Here. For. Me." Naruto took her hand in a tight grasp. For the first time since he woke up, his face softened just a bit. "I really appreciate your concern but my children need you more. Bolt would love to see you today so please..."

Sakura's rising temper went back dormant after Naruto explained his reasoning for being so rude. "I'm sorry." It took every single ounce of her strength to even admit that she was in the wrong. "It's none of my business and I shouldn't have been so annoying about it. It's your life." She smiled but it looked more like a grimace. Naruto just couldn't believe how quickly she flipped.

"W-we're here." Sakura turned her attention away from Naruto to the window least to say her jaw was on the floor. The home or should she say mansion was huge it was two stories but was very wide. The grass was cleanly cut and there was even a lake out front. She only saw mansions like that in magazines.

It seemed her reaction lightened the mood significantly. Naruto couldn't resist the urge to tease the awestruck girl whose mouth was so wide open a fly could go in it. "You don't want that tour do you?"

That seemed to break her shock and what shocked him was her next action. A slap upside the head. No one ever dared to hit him call him a masochist but it felt kinda good. Naruto cleared his throat to relieve the awkward tension that settled over them. "Well let's start the grand tour."

Sakura raised an eyebrow while looking at the blonde questioningly. He was just upset not even 5 minutes ago and now he's happy? She shrugged it off and got out the car hitting Kiba with the door in the process. Kiba had to grit his teeth through the pain.

"Sorry Kiba but seriously I know how to open a door." He nodded remembering that for the next time he decided to actually do his job.

Naruto sighed mentally preparing himself for whatever happened while he was away from the mansion. "Well let's go and stay away from Hime Kiba." Naruto walked away from the two without even waiting.

"Who's Hime?" Sakura whispered to Kiba as the two followed behind Naruto.

"His daughter. She can't wait to meet you there aren't many females in her life so you'll be the closest woman to her." That got Sakura thinking.

"Doesn't she go to preschool?" She was asking because most preschools have woman instructors.

"Nope Naruto doesn't allow her to." Sakura sighed rubbing her temple with this new information she wasn't going to be able to continue college. Maybe she could convince him to allow the little girl to go to preschool and meet some new friends.

"Alright Sakura-chan prepare yourself for the best tour you'll ever have." He opened the door and she was even more shocked by the inside. A high ceiling with a single intricate chandelier and two lovely staircases on either side of the mansion.

She looked all around and was just dumbstruck. If she was paying attention she would have noticed the two grown men laughing at her. "Wow, you may have just convinced me to stay Uzumaki."

"Wait until you see the spa." Her eyes lit up at the three letter word. She briefly wondered why Naruto would have a spa but even men like to relax so she let it go.

"Let's go the kitchen awaits." Sakura was about to follow him until she realized the only room she wanted to see at that moment wasn't the kitchen.

"Wait where's Bolt's room?" Naruto smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes he gestured for her to follow him up the stairs which she did.

A big B was on the door so she knew it was his room. Naruto tried to open the door but it was locked much to Naruto's annoyance. "Has he eaten today?" He asked one of the maids dusting expensive vases. Sadly she shook her head no worrying them both.

"Bolt open this door I have a surprise for you." He got no answer causing him to knock even louder. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder silently telling him to stop.

This time she knocked on the door. "Bolt I hear you've been asking for me. Are you really going to not answer the door after I came all this way?" She smirked when she heard the door unlock and the next thing she and Naruto knew arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Sakura-chan it really is you!" He hugged her even tighter and for a 5 year old he was pretty strong.

"I missed you too Bolt." She said gently while hugging the small blonde back.

Naruto watched the scene with mixed feelings. On one hand he was happy that Bolt was so happy with Sakura but on the other hand, he was jealous that Bolt didn't feel like that towards him.

He walked away feeling as if he was intruding on a meaningful moment. She would take care of both Bolt and Himawari he just knew it.

 **End**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chappy because I know I did. Still, let me know what you think and also shoutout to everyone who reviewed so far but a special one goes to dragonpony022 who really got me thinking about where I want this story to go. You guys don't know this but I read your reviews and use them as guidance so in a way you guys and gals are helping me write this. I may not use every idea but I do acknowledge them and sometimes warp them into the story.**

Revised: 12/5/18


	5. Chapter 5

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Chapter 5: A "Great" Tour**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

After Bolt and Sakuras' reunion, he quickly dragged her into his room to show it off. It was a bit junky but quite impressive. He had a huge room with a race car bed against the wall and painted walls with red swirls and black carpet.

He had a bookshelf full of children books and a place where he can read them. He also had plenty of board games to last him years. Another thing she noticed that had its own part of the room was the train set that seemed to go on forever. There were also huge blocks in another part of the room that looked kind of like a castle.

"Sakura-chan will you play mono-poly with me?" She smiled down at Bolt who was holding the board game out to her. She thought it was cute the way he stumbled on the word a bit.

"Maybe later Bolt but for now I have to find my tour guide." Bolt looked down sadly which she immediately took notice of. "Don't worry I'm the new nanny so that means we'll be spending a lot of time together."

His eyes sparkled and he was now jumping and yelling out of glee. No one must have told him she was going to become the nanny.

"Will you join me on my tour?" She set the board game down on his bed and held out a hand for him to take. Bolt quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to only God knows where.

"Sakura-chan will you be staying the rest of your life?" Her emerald eyes widened out of surprise she just barely caught what he said but she wished she didn't. She was definitely not staying for the rest of her life no ifs ands or buts about it. But how does she break that to a five year old?

"Uhhh maybe but don't hold me to it." Bolt nodded and once again dragged her out of the room down the stairs and into the large kitchen area.

"Wow." She was impressed turns out Bolt was taking her to the kitchen. It was like a regular kitchen with the islands and stools and two stoves and a huge refrigerator. Ok, her kitchen back at the dorm did not look anything like that.

"Sakura-chan this is Himawari." Her eyes moved to a little dark blue haired girl who was happily grinning up at her. The girl was so cute and if she remembered correctly she's three.

"Well hello Himawari it's nice to meet you." She held out a hand for her to shake but it seemed Himawari didn't want that. Instead, she hugged her tightly making Sakura blush slightly.

"It's very nice to meet you Sakura-chan we can play dollies together." Before Sakura could respond Bolt was quick to retort to his little sister.

"No way! I Sakura-chan already said she was going to play board games with me first." Himawari childishly stuck her tongue out at her older brother all while still hugging Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Tell Himawari that you can't play with her because you're playing with me!" Bolt whined glaring at his sister angrily. She sighed already having an issue between the kids and her job hasn't even officially started yet.

"Kids kids calm down Bolt treat your sister nicer you can't have all of Sakura's attention." Bolt shifted his glare to his father who finally spoke up since introducing Himawari.

"Why not old man?" Sakura watched the exchange carefully observing how the two acted towards each other.

"Bolt," Naruto said warningly. The two entered a glaring match for about a minute before Sakura finally had enough.

"Seriously can you both stop?" The two blondes now stared at her in confusion with identical faces. They weren't use to having someone break up their fights.

Sakura directed her attention to Bolt unknowingly upsetting Naruto in the process. "Boruto," she used his real name telling him how serious she was. "You're suppose to always respect your elders especially your father. No calling him old man ok?" Bolt doesn't say anything he just crossed his arms and looked away.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to spend all my time playing with Himawari over here." She dramatically sighed and took the dark blue haired child hand while slowly walking away. She silently counted in her head to five before he finally spoke up.

"O-ok Sakura-chan." She smiled before pointing to Naruto who was quietly watching the exchange.

"Good now apologize to Naruto and mean it." Bolt was about to protest but it caught in his throat when she started walking away.

"S-sorry! Dad." Naruto and Kiba were both in shock having never heard Bolt apologize to anyone. They almost missed what Sakura said next but he was convinced she was crazy.

"Naruto you also apologize." His jaw dropped he didn't even do anything but be a father. He was going to say just that but two fierce emeralds were glaring a hole in his head. She spoke through her eyes and he found himself understanding her. She was telling him to apologize or she's walking out that door and never looking back. Well, something like that.

"I'm also sorry Bolt." Sakura honestly didn't expect the problem to be solved that quickly but knew that in the future it'll get tougher calming them down.

"Now that that's settled let's start this tour." Everyone agreed except Kiba who was busy observing Sakura. He spent years with the Uzumaki family and never saw Bolt actually listen to an adult. Already he could see the good changes that will come with Sakura being around.

"Actually Sakura don't you have a question for Naruto regarding Himawari?" Despite her glare towards him, it was better that she asked in front of everyone instead of waiting until they're behind closed doors.

"Oh yeah...thanks for reminding me Kiba," she mumbled reluctantly. "Naruto I was wondering if Himawari could go to preschool. She'll meet new people and even make some new friends." She added quickly.

"Pre-scool what's that?" Himawari asked her father looking up at him with her big blue orbs.

Sakura answered instead of him, "it's something that kids go to before their old enough to go to Kindergarten." She smiled once she saw her reaction.

Himawari's eyes sparkled brightly at the thought of preschool. She wanted to go to kindergarten ever since Bolt told her about it. Well from what he heard from Kiba about it.

"Can I daddy?" Himawari could get almost everything out of her father except the one thing that counts. His time. He stared at both of the begging faces of the only two females in the kitchen.

"Anything for you Hime." Sakura's smile slowly disappeared at those words. She wasn't sure how to be a parent but was parents suppose to say something like that. She silently wondered if Himawari was being spoiled by Naruto. She turned her attention to the forgotten and silent smaller blonde as Himawari hugged her father.

He tried to hide it well but Sakura could see it, the pain of being left out or passed over. "Well let's start this tour now. You're sticking with me." She told Bolt as she held out her hand and he took it. Her hand always made him feel safe and sound and not forgotten.

 **.x.**

The whole tour was dare she say a bit fun except for the trip to the pool. Both Naruto and Bolt got her and Himawari wet by splashing water on them. Like father like son.

"I can't believe you two I still have classes you know." Naruto shrugged before tossing a towel to her.

"You have to go now Sakura-chan?" She looked at her phone clock and saw it was almost 2 o'clock and her class started at 2:30.

"I can't stay for much longer maybe a few minutes."

"Well, you must be hungry after that amazing tour so stay for lunch." She had a feeling he wasn't asking. She rolled her eyes but nonetheless took a seat at the island table.

"You're basically my ride so I guess I have no choice." The children cheered and took the chairs on each side of Sakura with a little help up of course.

"What's for lunch?"

...

After lunch, the children went to get cleaned up after the mess they made all over their faces. Naruto took Himawari's spot on her left as she texted Ino; who was blowing her phone up asking for some details on the 'Date'.

"Thank you."

She looked at him questioningly wondering what he was thanking her for. "You're able to make my children the happiest I've seen them in a while." Naruto took her hand in a tight grasp all while looking deeply into her eyes with his own ceruleans. Like Bolt Naruto also enjoyed holding her warm comforting hand. She was realizing the two had more in common than just looks.

"It was no problem, it's my job now." She nervously took her hand back causing Naruto to frown slightly.

During the tour, she saw various photos of a woman who looked almost exactly like Himawari. She knew the woman had to be his wife and wondered where she was? The last thing she needed was to get caught in some misunderstanding and losing her job. "So when can you officially start? I'm pretty sure the maids and butlers don't enjoy watching over the children all day. Although I'm sure they enjoy the extra pay."

"Hmm, maybe next week that'll give me enough time to change my schedule around and quit my current job." That last one she was not looking forward to at all. She'll probably put it off until the last possible minute.

"Alright just call me and give me a time and date and we'll pick up your things and-" he paused mid-sentence realizing he forgot to show Sakura her room. He got off the stool catching Sakura off guard.

"I forgot to show you your room." She nodded and followed him to her new room for only God knows how long. They reached a door upstairs that was like the other line of doors. Naruto opened the door and for the millionth time that day she was in shock. She had a wonderful view of the garden that could be hidden by red curtains. Her bedspread was also red and there was a walk-in closet. A flat-screen tv sat above the dresser and there was even her own personal bathroom with a vanity table in it. She was impressed by the size of the tub and even the mirror that took up the whole right side of the wall. She saw red towels in various designs.

"How did you know my favorite color was red?" She turned to the blonde behind her smiling brightly at him.

"I do my research."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She continued looking around the room even the closet which already had clothes in it. "Y-you bought me new clothes?"

"I asked a friend to do some shopping for you did she do well?" Sakura dumbly nodded. All she could do was stare at the man in front of her in a new light. She wasn't a materialistic person but the room was just too much in a good way...and a bad way. It slowly dawned on her that she didn't need all of this just a simple room with no new clothes would be just fine.

"Naruto..." He, of course, didn't let her finish already knowing where she was going with her words. He saw her face slowly change from ecstatic to sad.

"If it's anything but thank you I don't want to hear it." It was the least he could do for her since she was going to be taking care of his children.

She looked around once more taking the whole room in then surprising both of them hugged Naruto thanking him over and over again. "Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura quickly pulled away as quickly as she started hugging him. "S-sorry that was out of line." She was caught up in her emotions for a moment.

Naruto cleared his throat trying to force his blush off his tan face before she saw it. "It's fine."

"I should get going." She walked past him their shoulders briefly touching. He watched her leave wondering why his heart wouldn't stop trying to beat out of his chest. It was so loud he wondered if she could hear it also.

"Uh, Sakura one more thing." She took a glance at him from over her shoulder curious as to why he suddenly sounded nervous. "Why did you make me apologize to Bolt?" He felt so childish under her stare.

"I didn't want Bolt to think he was the only one in the wrong during the situation." With that, she left the room leaving him more confused than before he asked the question.

 _Woman are so confusing._

Once Naruto finally reached the front door Sakura was being hugged to death by his two kids. The sight would have been quite hilarious if her face wasn't turning blue from lack of oxygen. "Ok kids that's enough Sakura-chan needs air." They reluctantly let go as Sakura took in some much-needed oxygen. Naruto shot her an apologetic stare for his kids' behavior.

"I guess I'll see you guys next week it's really been fun." Sakura brightly smiled and was about to leave until she felt a tug on her dress.

"Thank you Sakura-chan for having fun with us." Sakura's heart clench at the sight of Himawari grinning sweetly up at her. She just wanted to hug the three year old until she couldn't hug her anymore.

"It was no problem Himawari you and Bolt be good or else." She lightheartedly joked. She only knew the two children for so long and already felt attached to them. Even their father wasn't as bad as she originally thought.

"You guys be good I'll be right home as soon as we drop off Sakura-chan." Everyone around him was surprised (except for Himawari who was just happy) for different reasons. Sakura was surprised because she wasn't expecting Naruto to come with her and Kiba. Kiba and Bolt were both surprised because they didn't think he would actually stay home when Sakura left.

"Dad, you're really coming back?" Naruto grinned at his son and offered him a thumbs up to confirm his question. Himawari began celebrating around Bolt who still couldn't believe what his father just said.

Kiba looked closely at his boss who's eyes were now only on Sakura and came to a shocking realization. _Did Naruto want to impress Sakura?_

 **End**

 **Next chapter may have two time-skips to like a week than later in the chapter another.**

 **Hopefully, next chapter will be longer these short chapters actually allow me to post more. Hope you liked the chapter. :)**

 **Revised: 12/6/18**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Chapter 6: Goodbyes Aren't Forever**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

The car ride was silent until Naruto cleared his throat. "So uh did you actually enjoy the tour?" She turned away from the window to observe the strangely nervous blonde.

"Yes I did like I said earlier."

"Sorry just trying to start a conversation." Sakura chuckled softly to herself. The only reason she didn't say anything was because she was trying to think of ways to quit her current job.

"It's fine I'll be honest I can't wait to start." He grinned happily at her. He and the kids were able to convince her that being the nanny was going to be fun. And with Bolt starting Kindergarten very soon she was going to be a lot of help.

"I'm sure the kids can't wait either." He thought about how happy they were today. The last time he has seen Bolt so happy was when Hinata was still...here.

"I can't thank you enough for giving up your time to take care of-"

"Don't you dare. How could I say no Bolt and Himawari are just too cute to resist." She interrupted. Her excited expression was even able to get him excited. He honestly couldn't wait to have someone else staying in the mansion.

"We're here." She looked at her phone and saw she only had about 5 minutes to get to class.

She yelped and quickly got out of the car saying a quick goodbye to them. Both Kiba and Naruto watched her run away. "Things are looking up don't you think boss?"

Naruto nodded in agreement they definitely were. "Take me home Kiba I promised them I'll come home." Kiba smiled once those words left his boss's mouth.

 **.x.**

After class Sakura slowly made her way back to her dorm to change into her work clothes. She was not looking forward to heading to the dorm knowing Ino was most likely there to question her.

Still, she kept going since she would rather deal with Ino then deal with an angry Anko. Once the door opened Ino was immediately there waiting on her with eager eyes.

She could tell that the blonde was going to burst if she didn't ask her questions soon. Somehow Ino was able to hold off until she set her bag down.

"Well, what happened?"

"If you must know it went well better than I expected." Ino gushed before insisting that she give her details.

"Maybe later Ino I have to get to work." Ino groaned as Sakura changed out of her dress and into her work clothes. The work clothes were cotton candy pink almost the same color as her hair. The clothes consisted of a pink skirt with white frills the shirt was a button up blouse that was tucked into her skirt. Black leather heels were on her feet. Anko wanted to go with a more cutesy look to get more customers. Believe it or not, it worked well.

"That outfit is so cute I can't wait to work there. Don't forget Sakura put in a word for me." Ino winked as Sakura trudged out of the room.

"I can't wait either." She mumbled while trying to pull down the unnecessarily short skirt. Ino chuckled as Sakura slammed the door behind her.

"Good luck."

...

"Next!" The pinkette yelled over the loud chatter of the customers in the bakery. She's been at work for about four hours serving, working the cash register, cooking, even washing the dishes. She was exhausted and cranky all while trying to maintain her awkward fake smile.

"Could I get 3 glazed donuts one filled with chocolate and another filled with jelly." Sakura mashed some buttons on the register to ring the customer up.

"Your total is 7 dollars." The man handed over the money and to her relief, it was the exact amount.

"Sakura." The pinkette shifted her bored look to false happiness when her boss walked up to her.

"Y-yes boss?"

"My office now." Sakura quickly followed internally jumping for joy at finally being away from that register. Even if it was just for a minute.

Once in Anko's office, they both took a seat in their respective chair. "As you may know you're my best employee things have been running smoother than it ever has been. You've proved time and time again how competent you are to be the new assistant manager." Sakura's whole body froze at the announcement that seemed too loud in her own mind.

She couldn't believe that Anko basically just asked her to be the assistant of the bakery. She knew her hard work would pay off sooner or later but why when she already accepted a different job. "I...I don't know what to say." She was being honest, speechless would describe how she was feeling.

"Easy maggot say you'll accept the position." Oh, how bad she wanted to say yes but she already got the other job.

"I..I...I can't." Anko was sipping possibly sake which went all over her desk when she spit it out.

"How can you say no to this fine deal?" Sakura took a deep breath and slid her chair away from Anko just in case. She was at least hoping to make it to Friday without telling her but life had a funny way of throwing things in her face.

"Well, you see Friday was going to be my last day working here since I got a new job."

"What?" Anko stood up quickly anger evident on her face. The glass she was tightly grasping cracked then shattered all over the place. Sakura herself was also standing up in a makeshift defensive form. "Who's paying you more?!"

"Uh n-not...you." Like a wild animal, Anko hissed before pacing back and forth.

"I'm sorry Anko but I know just the person to replace me. I can even train her for the rest of this week I'm here." Anko couldn't believe it she was losing her best employee and in her place, an inexperienced fuck up. If she ever met Sakura's new employer she promised she'll give him or her hell. On top of that, she had a feeling she knew who the newbie would be but still, she asked.

"Who?"

"I-Ino." A minute went by the next thing she knew 5 minutes went by before Anko said anything.

"Sakura you have 5 seconds to get out of my sight." It only took Sakura two since she feared for her life.

She was receiving strange looks from everyone because of the way she ran in. She smiled as if nothing was wrong and went back to her job. Throughout the rest of her shift, she kept looking over her shoulder to make sure no one snuck up on her. Anko didn't come back out of her office for the remainder of the day.

She almost felt bad but it was about time she moved on to bigger and better things. Yeah right as if being a nanny was better then being an assistant manager. On the bright side, the pay was amazing.

...

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, do I have a job?"

"Well, I'm unsure and I almost lost my life today." Ino lifted an eyebrow thinking she was being a bit overdramatic.

"Um, an interesting day I assume?" Sakura sighed heavily and set her bag down on her bed.

"What do you think?" She sarcastically replied back.

"I'm sensing a lot of hostility." Ino watched as Sakura grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She stayed like that for a minute or two before her air supply ran out.

"She offered me the assistant manager position." Ino cringed Sakura has been asking for that open position for about a year now.

"And you didn't take it?" Sakura shook her head no. Even if she wanted to she liked those kids more than a silly job position she's been asking for.

"You should have seen her face she was livid." Ino was sort of glad she didn't see her face she was sort of having second thoughts on the job now.

"Do you think Naruto would let me be the assistant nanny?" Sakura chuckled she couldn't believe Ino was chickening out of the job.

"Nope." She wasn't actually sure if Naruto would have allowed that. "Relax as long as you don't fuck up then Anko won't say anything to you."

That didn't make Ino feel any better. "Geez, I'm supposed to be comforting you.

"Well the only thing that will comfort me is some food so who's cooking?"

"..." Both of them were horrible cooks the other two roommates were the cooks, not them. Too bad they weren't there right now.

"Um how about we go out and eat." Sakura rolled her eyes she already knew she would be paying for everything.

"Fine but I get to choose what we eat." Ino shrugged and followed the pinkette out the door but they quickly came back in when they realized Sakura was still in her work clothes.

 **.x.**

"Daddy, can you read me a story?" Naruto spun around in his chair to see his daughter standing there with a book in her hands. It was now night time and like he said he spent the rest of the day with his kids. First, they watched a movie then they played a board game and then they ate together.

He couldn't remember the last time he read one of his kids a story that was usually his wife's job well with Bolt. "Alright, I'll read you a story."

Himawari jumped for glee and rushed back to her room to get settled into bed. Naruto got up and walked out of his study before reaching Himawari's room he stopped by Bolt's room to check up on him.

Instead of being asleep like he was supposed to be he was playing with his toys on the floor. "Bolt what are you still doing up?" The blonde looked up shocked that he got caught. Usually, Bolt didn't get caught staying up past his bedtime since he didn't check up on Bolt a lot when he got home.

"I-I couldn't sleep." Naruto was going to reprimand him but he came up with a better idea instead.

"Come on follow me I know exactly what will help." Bolt hesitantly followed his father into Himawari's room. He saw his little sister settled into bed happily waiting on them. Bolt wasn't sure what was as going on nonetheless he did sit on Himawari's bed staring at his father curiously.

"By request, I'm reading Jack and the Beanstalk." Himawari clapped happily being the one who requested it.

"Jack and the Beanstalk?" Bolt never heard that story before so he was interested to hear what it was about.

"Yep, hopefully, this will help you two fall asleep." Naruto sat down on one of Himawari's tea party set chairs.

He began the story using different voices for each character. The kids took in every word he said looking on very attentive. Once his final words were uttered it was like a spell over them was broken. Their tiredness caught up to them and they were out like a light.

Naruto looked at both of his kids with love in his eyes. How he never gave them the time of the day was a mystery to him. Naruto thought it would be more comfortable for Bolt to be in his own bed so he picked up the five-year-old. But before he left the room he made sure to peck his daughter on the head and tell her goodnight.

He didn't remember Bolt being so heavy then again...when was the last time he picked him up?

"I haven't been the best father but I promise you I'll try harder." Naruto pecked him on the head and tucked him into his bed. "Goodnight Bolt."

 **.x.**

The last few days before Sakura would move into the Uzumaki household went by quickly. It was Sunday afternoon and Sakura was saying her last goodbyes to Ino. "Oh come on Ino-pig it's not like I'll never see you again just not as much."

Ino looked a mess with makeup running down her face. Sakura's side of the room was empty with only boxes containing her stuff left. "I'm not going anywhere we can still see each other around campus." She tried to cheer the blonde up but could tell it wasn't working.

"It's going to be so lonely around here without you. Now who's going to drag me home from parties?" She sobbed causing Sakura to sweat-drop.

"Self-control helps." That statement awarded her with an angry glare.

Throughout the last few days, Sakura was able to get Anko to agree to hire Ino as long as Sakura trained her of course. On Friday her last day of working at the bakery they threw her a going away party after hours of course. Believe it or not, Anko was the one to come up with the idea.

She called Naruto on Saturday telling him to pick her up at 2 o'clock in the afternoon on Sunday.

She was snapped out of her musing when she felt her phone buzz. It was the text she wasn't looking forward to getting so soon. She texted back telling Naruto she'll be down with her things. She didn't read his reply but instead focused her attention back on her emotional best friend. "Help me?" Ino gave her a look that said 'do you even have to ask?'.

They took her things downstairs with the help of a cart and elevator. They immediately noticed Naruto due to a crowd surrounding the shades-wearing blonde. Kiba saw them and took over pushing the cart. "Such a gentleman," Ino muttered sarcastically to which Kiba ignored.

Naruto finally finished up pleasing the crowd with photos and signatures. He walked over to the trio who were packing the car up with Sakura's things. "How are things going?" Ino quickly turned towards him to most likely fangirl over the man. Good thing Sakura spoke up before she could.

"It would have been better if you actually help." Naruto chuckled and helped them pack the stuff in the trunk. The process went by fast with the four of them working together.

...

"This is it Ino." The two best friends hugged one more time for maybe a while. Sakura will be busy with class and when she's not busy with that she'll be taking care of the kids. Ino will also be busy with classes and her own job.

"Stay out of trouble for me Ino." Sakura wiped away a tear that escaped her watery eyes. She wasn't expecting to get so emotional over being separated from her best friend.

"No promises." They would still be able to text each other but it wouldn't be the same since the two woke up and went to sleep to each other faces.

"You go be the best damn nanny there ever was." The two girls chuckled and exchanged (another) one last hug.

"And you be the best baker there ever was." A heavy silence settled over them as the realization hit them. They were parting ways for the first time ever. They've been best friends since they were in diapers now look at them.

"Jaa mata." The two stepped away from each other slowly backing away from each other.

"Mata ne." With those last words, the two parted ways..

 _ **"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting."**_

 _ **-J.M. Barrie**_

 **End**

 **Honestly, I wasn't expecting this chapter to be like this. The goodbye wasn't supposed to be that dramatic and the Naruto, Himawari, and Bolt part was basically chapter filler. It took way too long to get this chapter finished but it won the poll fair and square.**

 **Hopefully, I can get back into my mojo and post faster but the way my classes are going I doubt it.**

 **Translation**

 **Jaa mata - see you**

 **Mata ne - later**

 **Revised: 12/9/18**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Chapter 7: The Grandfather**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

There was a heavy silence over the three especially after that heartbreaking goodbye between two close friends. Naruto couldn't think of anything to comfort the pinkette with and neither could Kiba.

Hinata hid her emotions pretty well so he could barely tell what she was thinking or feeling. His children well he wasn't sure how to comfort them once so ever. This was all new territory.

Kiba watched her closely at every stop light. She just stared out the window with sad murky green eyes.

Kiba cleared his throat loudly to grab the attention of Naruto. Kiba's eyes quickly shifted to Sakura silently telling Naruto to do something. "Sakura if you don't want to do this you don't have to." He heard an audible slap but paid no attention to it.

Sakura sighed and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She plastered a fake smile on her face which he could immediately see through. "It's fine Naruto it's not like I'll never see her ever again just not as much." Her false smile seemed to get smaller and smaller as every word came out of her mouth. "Besides I think it's time that Ino depended on herself instead of me." Naruto looked unsure for a moment before he did something totally unexpected.

He grabbed both of her shoulders pulled her close into an unexpected embrace. Kiba watched the exchange and was floored even more than Sakura.

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he hugged a woman that wasn't part of a movie. He liked it or maybe it was the person in his arms that made him like the hug. She wasn't hugging him back, but that was fine with him because she wasn't pulling away from his loose hold that got tighter as each second passed. "If you ever need something don't be afraid to ask me. Even if it's just something as small as a hug."

Her widened eyes slowly went back to their usual size as she got used to the hug and caught a whiff of his scent. He smelled nice and his scent comforted her especially when he said such nice things to her. Maybe she got her first impression of him wrong. She smiled in his shirt as he continued to hold her tightly and wasn't letting go anytime soon. "Thank you."

Kiba cleared his throat after a couple minutes of the two doing nothing but hugging. Naruto glared at him from the corner of his eyes, unfortunately, it was too late to shut Kiba up because Sakura was already pulling away.

She smirked at Kiba before picking on him. "Do you also want a hug Kiba-kun?" She said using the tone you use to talk to babies. Kiba glared at her in the mirror and almost missed the quiet and sad Sakura.

"Love you too." She chuckled while looking out of the window. She felt like herself again thanks to Naruto and his warm embrace, of course, she wouldn't ever tell him that or his ego might get even bigger.

Meanwhile, Naruto was frowning at the words that came out of her mouth. He wouldn't have thought much of the joke but he saw Kiba's cheeks turn a bit red. He would have to have a talk with Kiba later.

"Sakura the kids can't wait to see you they've been asking me about you ever since you left." He grinned as she laughed more.

"I didn't know they like me that much." He wanted to say something but thought otherwise since he didn't want to come on too strong.

"Of course they do you're not some big mean person you're very understanding and actually listen to the children." She stared dumbfounded at him but he didn't care. "You're the best I could have possibly hired.

"T-thanks Naruto." Before Naruto could say anything more they were already at the huge home. She didn't want to say anything but all the compliments from Naruto were making her feel slightly uncomfortable and of course flattered.

Kiba retrieved the bags from the trunk with zero help from his two passengers. "Oh yeah don't worry about me I got all of these bags!" He yelled at them as they continued to ignore him. He grumbled under his breath as he tried to take all the bags in the mansion and ended up falling flat on his face.

Sakura watched feeling bad that he had to go through that. Naruto watched with a small smirk so Sakura wouldn't notice. He called it punishment for interrupting them in the car. He turned for a moment and saw Sakura already helping Kiba off the ground and taking some of the bags off his hands.

"Too nice for your own good that's his job." She glared at Naruto for just standing there watching the man struggle like that. Her first impression of him was starting to be true. "What? It's his fault for taking so many at one time."

Sakura walked past him without a word much to his displeasure. Naruto sighed thinking something along the line of one step forward and two back. To show Sakura he wasn't some cruel harsh person he grabbed some of the bags that was still in the trunk.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura dropped her bags and was tackled unceremoniously to the ground by the kids. She giggled as little arms wrapped around her neck and her abdomen.

"Alright alright come on kids give Sakura some space," Naruto grumbled dropping the bags without a care. He sighed and went into the kitchen for a strong drink that would ease his annoyance. Kiba with the help of maids took the bags up to Sakura's room so she could sort through them later.

"I take it you guys missed me." She stood up once the two children finally got off of her and stopped hugging her.

"It's been boring around here ever since you left on the bright side dad has been around more." She nodded at Bolt's statement. She didn't expect him to once she left but he ended up exceeding her expectations once again.

"Sakura-chan want to join my tea party?" Himawari stared at her with big innocent blue eyes that reminded her of her boss's.

"Of course Himawari." The three-year-old cheered happily and hugged Sakura's right leg. She smiled down at the kid Bolt glared at them both jealousy in his eyes.

"Do you want to join us Bolt?" Sakura shifted her attention to the pouting child.

"Tea parties are for girls." He stuck his tongue out at Himawari who just continued hugging Sakura's leg.

"Hey! Guys can go to tea parties too they dress fancy and sit properly while sipping their tea." She held in her chuckles when Bolt started reconsidering his decision. "But if you think you can't handle it then that's fine Himawari and I will just enjoy ourselves."

Sakura bent down and picked the three-year-old up and was just about to walk into the kitchen area.

"W-wait!" He blushed red when two pairs of eyes shifted to him curiously. Sakura already knew Bolt's answer without even having to say anything. "I-I'll join." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" She heard him of course but just wanted to tease him a bit.

"Sakura-channnnn." He whined. Sakura giggled and held a hand to Bolt with a bright smile on her face. He pouted cutely but nonetheless took her free hand.

The three went into the kitchen and found Naruto talking on the phone rather angrily.

She wondered what got the blonde so upset but it seemed she wouldn't have to wonder much longer. Naruto gritted his teeth and hung up rather upset. The older blonde shifted his attention to the three that was now gazing at him confusedly.

He was about to say something but his mouth turned into the Sahara desert. The sight of Sakura not only holding his youngest child but also holding the hand of his oldest. He would forever keep that image in his mind for as long as he lived. "Daddy do you want to join our tea party?" His youngest asked.

"All of you are having a tea party?" They nodded in unison to his question. "How did you get Bolt to join?" He chuckled at the thought of his son wearing a pink tutu and sipping imaginary tea from a small cup.

"Not funny dad." He grumbled letting go of Sakura's hand to cross his arms.

"Well, are you joining us?" He shifted his amused eyes to Sakura and could have sworn he got lost in the forest of her green eyes. He didn't notice the hopeful glances his kids threw at him even Bolt.

"I can't I have to see someone important." The disappointment settled over everyone.

"But daddy you promised me yesterday that you would join me today." He didn't mean to break his promise to his little princess but he had to go.

"I'm sorry Hime maybe tomo-" he was going to say tomorrow but he was busy the whole week filming. "I'm sorry Hime maybe some other time I'll bring a toy back for you how about that?"

Her watery big blue eyes closed as she shook her head furiously. "No toy! I just want to play with daddy!" Himawari cried into Sakura's shirt who quietly watched the exchange.

He stared at Himawari for a moment sadness taking over his ocean blue eyes. He sighed and turned his attention to Sakura. "Please take care of her for me."

She nodded but shifted her gaze to where Bolt stood. Naruto got the message and bent down to be eye level with Bolt. "Hey, while I'm gone take care of Sakura-chan and your sister alright?" He didn't receive a verbal reply his own son wouldn't even look him in the eyes but he did get a nod. Even if that was all he could get from the blonde that was fine. Naruto rubbed Bolt's head and took off calling for Kiba to take him to his destination.

Sakura looked at her charges and sadly sighed. At that moment she decided that someway somehow she would cheer them up. "How about that tea party?"

...

"What was all that about back there?" Kiba noticed how quiet his boss was.

"Just disappointing my kids once again." Naruto monotonously said while he stared blankly out the window.

"Boss..." Kiba felt bad for the man his job was taking over his life and was ruining his budding relationship with Sakura.

"Just get me to the place the faster I get this meeting over with the faster I can get back to the kids." Kiba nodded and dropped the subject completely.

The ride only took about 25 minutes but it felt longer for both of them. Naruto didn't wait for Kiba to open the door instead he just got out and walked into the ridiculously tall building.

Kiba parked the car and waited patiently in it for his boss to get done with his meeting. He knew the place well and hated going there just as much as Naruto.

Hyuga corporation stood at 664 foot high with 58 stories. The place extremely menacing especially when the sun is in the sky at a certain time and cast a dark shadow on the building.

Naruto walked up to the front desk and immediately grabbed the attention of the woman. "You can go right up he's waiting for you." The woman smiled brightly at him but he just ignored it.

The actor went into the elevator and pressed 58 and waited for the elevator to go up there. He watched as people got on and got off until he was the last person left. It felt like he was going up to his doom. Naruto looked at his phone to see if he got any new messages which he didn't. Usually, it took 30 to an hour for the nanny to call him and it became a habit to check his phone for any messages left.

When the elevator dinged he put on his stoic mask that he needed whenever he was going to talk with the head boss. He got off the elevator and knocked on the doors until he heard an "enter".

Naruto sighed and opened the double doors to announce his arrival. "Ahh, Naruto it's so nice that you could make it." The blonde just bowed and stood in front of the intimidating man.

"Hiashi-sama it's always a pleasure." He lied.

Hyuga Hiashi his former father-in-law head of his own company. Father of his possibly deceased wife and grandfather of his two kids. "Sit we have much to discuss."

"How are my grandchildren?" Naruto gritted his teeth and knew that whenever Hiashi started their long talks with asking about his kids that the conversation was going to take a turn for the worse.

"They are fine." He said tiredly.

"Hmm, I was informed that you got a new nanny that wasn't on the approval list. Is that true?" Naruto nodded and realized he messed up. "Speak." His voice boomed and echoed around the spacious office.

"That is true Hiashi-sama." He was mentally cursing himself out for his slip up.

"And why is that?"

"They like her a lot and they get along with her really well compared to the other nannies."

"What is this nanny's name?" Naruto wasn't sure if he actually wanted to tell Hiashi that information. The man would do a background check on her pick her apart and make a list of reasons why she's unqualified to be the nanny. "I won't ask again." Then again Hiashi is a powerful man in Tokyo and could make anyone disappear including him.

"Sakura Haruno." He would lose sleep over his decision but he couldn't change it now. The man would have found out eventually anyway. Hiashi nodded writing it down on a sticky note to look her up later.

"Is that it?" He was impatient and at that moment couldn't care less if Hiashi heard it in his voice.

"No, it's not." Hiashi pulled open one of his drawers and sat a folder on the desk in front of Naruto. " I made some changes to the schools My grandchildren will be attending. You didn't tell me you would be allowing Himawari to go to preschool."

Quickly Naruto picked up the folder to see what exactly Hiashi meant. "No need to look so alarmed I enrolled them in only the most prestigious preschool and kindergarten in Tokyo."

Naruto was now upset without even telling him until it was last minute his children grandfather changed the school he wanted his own kids to attend. "And what was wrong with the schools I picked?"

"They were to low class for grandchildren of mine." Naruto held the folder so tightly that it was probably going to rip any moment. "Besides I plan on informing Bolt all about the family business in hope that one day he would be the one to take over it. I only want him to have the best education."

Naruto gasped at that it was the first time Hiashi ever mentioned wanting Bolt to take over the Hyuga company. He remembered way back then that Hinata mentioned something about it but it was never brought up again. "But why? What about Hanabi?"

Hanabi was in her third year of college at the age of 22 five years younger than him and her sister. "Hanabi although quite fit for the role she's a female I won't allow a female to inherit this company." Naruto struggled to contain his anger at something as stupid as gender being the reason to not take over a company.

If he didn't leave soon he was afraid of what he would do if Hiashi said something else he didn't like. "Is that all?" Naruto finally said through grit teeth. The next thing Hiashi gave him was two boxes wrapped in blue and pink wrapping paper.

"In those boxes are their uniforms for their schools. We'll keep in touch dismissed." Naruto sat there for a moment glaring at the boxes. He was getting tired of Hiashi Hyuga always constantly taking over his job as the parent. It was frustrating that he couldn't do anything for his own children without it having to be run by him. He was feeling more like a nanny than a father.

"I don't need your help to take care of my own kids." With that Naruto stormed out of the office without even shooting a glance back. He didn't care if that would come back to bite him in the ass later right then and there it was necessary.

 **.x.**

Least to say it was a boring tea party. Both of the kids were still upset over what occurred just earlier. She couldn't think of anything yet to cheer them up.

Sakura sighed and set the teacup full of actual tea down on the small table. "I'm sure that your father really wanted to stay but something very important came up."

"You won't leave us will you Sakura-chan?" Himawari asked the pinkette with glossy spring sky eyes.

"Of course not anytime you need me I'll be right here." She grinned brightly at both Bolt and Himawari. To her surprise Bolt crashed into her with his arms wrapped tightly around her torso tipping her and the small chair over. She was shocked when she realized the small child was shaking like a leaf in her arms. Himawari wasn't too far behind and the hug between two people was now a group hug.

"Oi come on no more tears." She sniffled as her own eyes decided to water up without her permission.

"Arigato Sakura-chan." That was the first time Sakura heard Bolt say thank you for anything. She smiled down at the kids and silently promised them that she was going to mend their damaged hearts.

"How about some ice cream to dry those tears." Like she said the magic word their moods shifted from sadness to happiness. She watched as the two ran to the kitchen shouting heartily.

She was also going to protect their smiles and make them happy.

 **End**

 **I may make some changes to this chapter later but for** **now** **I just wanted to hurry up and get this story up asap. Let's not forget as I promised in my other story 3k words. ;)**

 **Revised: 12/10/18**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Chapter 8: Talk Shows and Tension**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

It was late by the time Naruto got home and knew that his kids were probably fast asleep by now. After his meeting with Hiashi, he went to vent his frustrations with his manager. That included having a few drinks that he would probably regret drinking in the morning.

Through the haze he checked the clock on his phone which read 1:00 am. He lost track of time after the first hour in the popular bar. Before going to the bar he made sure to send Kiba home for the rest of the day. He didn't want the man hovering over him looking disapprovingly at him the whole time.

Naruto stumbled into his home with the determination to actually make it up the stairs to his room and not just crash on the couch. The moon was enough light to get him from the door to the stairs. A small part of his brain that wasn't quite as intoxicated as the rest noticed a small shift from the side of his eyes.

Slowly he crept to the area he saw the small movement with as much caution as his intoxication would allow. The first color he noticed was pink. Fast asleep on a thick looking textbook was Sakura Haruno his crush. He wasn't expecting such a sight once he came home, to be honest, he forgot she was in his home.

Perhaps it was the liquor in his system but the drool flowing from her slightly opened mouth made her look absolutely adorable. Suddenly she started snoring making him sweatdrop as the cute image was shattered.

He had to think about what he should do next he was way too drunk to even think about taking her and himself up the stairs. He thought about waking her but he didn't want her to see him like that. Selfish he knew but for good reason.

He could at least attempt to get her to the couch in the living room. Naruto nodded at his own thoughts and decided to stop thinking and start acting. He threw one of her arms around his shoulder and with all his might lifted her up. She wasn't heavy but being slightly drunk wasn't helping him at all. He felt that his legs were going to give out at any moment that or he'd pass out standing.

He successfully made it to the couch and flopped down on it with his nanny still in his arms. He sighed as he watched her sleep quietly not even flinching one bit from being moved. He had so much to thank her for but wasn't sure how to.

Without even realizing it he made a severe mistake of falling asleep on the couch with Sakura still on his lap.

...

Laughter?

That was the first thing he heard when he was waking up from his slumber. The next thing that registered to him was how uncomfortable he was but also warm.

"What is daddy doing with Sakura-chan?" That voice he knew it well but the words didn't quite click since he had a pounding headache. More chuckles of laughter were heard that he just had to find out who it was.

Slowly he opened his disoriented blue eyes and was now face to face with pale creamy exposed neck and strands of pink. It clicked a minute later who's neck he was just buried into and suddenly shot up as if she was on fire.

Bolt laughed while Himawari stared at him with confusion. "Daddy are you ok?" Naruto calmed down his racing heart just in time to see Sakura waking up. The three quieted down and watched as she became aware of her surroundings. She stared blankly at the three of them for a moment.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Himawari hugged the disoriented pinkette in a tight hug.

"What's going on?" Naruto immediately covered Bolt's mouth before he could say anything he didn't want him to say.

"You must have been up studying late since I found you asleep on a book and decided to move you to the couch." Sakura stood up and stretched giving him an eye full of her flat toned stomach.

"Thanks, I have a huge test today and ended up falling asleep." Actually, she was waiting for him to come back since she had a few questions to ask him. "Time check?" Naruto checked his phone and almost had a heart attack.

"It's 9:30! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Naruto rushed off up the stairs to find some clothes to wear and a Tylenol to relieve his headache from his hangover. Sakura glared up the stairs where Naruto ran off to for using such language around his kids.

"Sakura-chan are you leaving too?" Sakura looked down at Himawari and shook her head no. Fortunately, she wasn't her classes wasn't until the afternoon so she had time to spend with the kids.

"Not yet so you two have me all morning." She grinned as both of their faces lit up with happiness. She followed the two into the kitchen where breakfast was pancakes and waffles were on plates for them thanks to the chef.

Sakura helped Himawari up into her chair at the island she observed the way the kids ate and how much they ate. She spent some time googling things about three-year-olds and five-year-olds. She wasn't worried too much Himawari and Bolt seemed to be quite mature for their age and that made her happy. If she was going to get them to trust her (if they haven't yet) she would have to be open with them.

The door swung open and in came the man of the house or uh mansion. Naruto was talking on the phone in a heated conversation while tying his tie and failing each time. He usually had the head maid help him with the tie or Hinata when she was here that is.

"I know I'm late Jiraiya just stall for me." Naruto hasn't been late to an interview/talk show in years but in his defense, things were changing around him. Naruto picked up a waffle and bit it. Sakura cringed when he started talking with his mouth full. She noticed he seemed to have given up on the tie and was probably going to the interview he mentioned with it looking like that. "Yeah yeah yeah I'll be there as soon as I can."

Naruto hung up before his manager could say anything else to him. Naruto pecked the top of Himawari's head and ruffled Bolt's hair while saying his goodbyes.

"Naruto!" He turned and watched Sakura jog up to him just as he was about to leave. He eyed her curiously as she refused to meet his eyes and her cheeks reddened.

"Sakura no offense but I'm kind of in a hurry." She grumbled under her breath and took hold of his tie. She blushed even more when she felt his smoldering blue eyes on her.

She tied it agonizingly slow and with no problems or that's what it felt like to him. But in reality, it only took her a few seconds to tie it.

Once she was done their eyes were locked on like magnets. "T-thanks." He cursed himself for stuttering all while fighting down a blush.

Sakura cleared her throat and stepped back away from him with a weak smile on her face. "No problem I'm here to help after all." Naruto nodded and turned to leave damn near walking into the door. He caught himself just in time before he could embarrass himself anymore.

Sakura watched him leave all while her heart was pumping fast. She slapped her forehead for doing something so stupid and hasty. Her boss was quite attractive but that's about all he had going for him since he's such a dick most of the time. She turned around to find Himawari and Bolt looking up at her in wonder.

"Uh how about a game?"

...

Naruto groaned once he got into the driver seat of his car. He was clearly attracted to his nanny but wasn't about to admit that to her. He didn't want to scare her off and wasn't sure how anyone would react to him and her together especially Hiashi. There was also this guilt he felt anytime he thought of the pinkette in any way other than friends.

He checked his phone and saw that he was now about 20 minutes late for his interview. He started the car and put his disturbing thoughts to the back of his head for now.

 **.x.**

"You're late Gaki." Naruto glared at his manager for stating the obvious. Jiraiya looked the blonde up and down. He noticed how tense the man seemed well more than usual that is. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Nothing," Naruto grumbled as he sat in the chair and let the hairdresser and makeup artist do their little touch-ups before he went on. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Jiraiya how he was feeling especially when love was involved. Naruto doesn't think that man has had a stable relationship ever in his life.

"What a load of bullshit." Naruto stared darkly at the floor ignoring his manager who he hoped would give up on trying to see what his problem is. "Ok I can see you don't want to talk about it so let's talk about something else. Didn't your new nanny arrive yesterday?" And just like that Jiraiya unknowingly figured out what was bothering the actor.

"Uzumaki-san you're going on in a minute be ready." Naruto nodded and stood up while patting himself down. He was used to doing interviews/talk shows but that doesn't mean he liked them. He hated them especially when they didn't know when to not ask such personal questions like for instance his sex life which was nonexistent and has been ever since Hinata...

The blonde sighed and touched the tie that his pink haired nanny helped tie for him. Maybe he should talk to someone about his "unwanted" little crush on the pinkette. But who?

"Mr. Uzumaki you're on in 5." He put those thoughts to the back of his head just like earlier as he watched the man's hand signal the remaining time until he goes on. He had to focus on the here and now.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Ladies and gentlemen let's welcome our special guest Naruto Uzumaki!" Loud screaming and clapping were the only sounds he picked up as he walked on stage with a big false grin. The crowd was loving it and eating it up too. Once close to the woman who would be interviewing him he gave her a big hug. He did notice how the woman felt a bit too much on him but didn't mind too much he was quite familiar with her desperateness for a husband.

"Well well well it's surely been a while hasn't it Naruto?" Mei Terumi a beautiful and successful woman in the world as a television host who's interviewed many famous people like himself. She could get almost any kind of information out of you if you didn't keep your guard up around the woman.

"What can I say Mei I'm a busy man."

"Too busy for me?" She teased pouting her lip to add extra effect and the crowd loved it.

"Now Mei you know I'm never too busy for you." He chuckled flashing her his award-winning smile that could make quite a few girls faint. There was one thing that always made him feel very uncomfortable whenever he decided to make an appearance on Mei's talk show for an interview. That thing being the way her green eyes would eye him up and down undressing him with her eyes. It made him shiver every time the only green eyes he wanted to stare at him like that was Sak... focus Uzumaki.

"We have quite a lot of things to catch up on Naruto. How's your love life going? Any females catch your eye?" He despised interviews for that simple reason the constant want to know whether he's in a relationship or not. And with Mei, she could tell if you were lying from a mile away and would point it out on national television.

"You know me Mei I'm still single I'm focusing more on my career and my kids." He tried to dodge the full question but the brown haired woman wasn't going to let him get away that easy.

"That's good to keep your focus on those two things in your life but I'm sure there's at least one person you've met that's caught your eye." She was testing him by the look in her eyes and the way her lips slightly curled up.

He pretended to think for a moment to make it seem like his honest answer. "Hmm not that I can think of."

"Oh, really no one at all? You're breaking my heart Naruto." As if on cue the crowd awed.

He was trying his hardest to keep his grin on his face and not tell Mei off. He was caught red handed and Mei wasn't going to throw a bone his way until he gave her something. "There is this one girl." He sighed having been beaten to admit his small crush.

"See Uzumaki not so hard why don't you tell us about her." He heard some cheering coming from the crowd but ignored them in favor of staring Mei down intensely.

"Nothing to tell it's just a small crush and I don't really know her like that. It'll pass why don't you ask me something else." He said smoothly with a small smirk on his face challenging the woman who's own cocky smirk almost faltered.

"Alright, how are your adorable kids." A picture that paparazzi took of them while at the carnival was pulled up for everyone to see. The picture got the whole crowd awing.

Finally a topic he can get behind. "They're fine Boruto is going to be heading to kindergarten soon and little Himawari will be entering pre-school." His kids were his life and without them, he wouldn't be grounded.

"And how does it feel being a single parent?" Naruto's genuine smile slowly fell from his face at her question.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that it's easy because it's not. We're like any other family with our issues my busy schedule being one of them."

"Name one of the hardest things about it," Mei said.

"If I had to choose it would be the disappointment on their faces whenever I tell them that I don't have time to stay a bit longer with them. And the things that a mother would usually have to do for their kids that I can't and vice versa it's the hardest thing that comes with being a single parent." He sighed while thinking about how his kids felt time and time again.

"I'm sorry...why don't we lighten the mood with some fan questions." Naruto grinned but to anyone who actually knew him it was as fake as the characters he played.

The interview was finally over and he was currently backstage stretching. He looked at the clock and knew that it was almost time for him to go back home and see Sakura off and watch his kids. Luckily for him, her class was only for about two hours and that would be the only one for the day.

"Great going Gaki." Naruto felt a strong large hand land on his shoulder and squeeze pretty tightly. "How come you never told me you had a thing for a woman? You better start reading my books if you ever want to take that next step in your relationship with this mysterious woman."

Naruto angrily shrugged off his pervy manager's hand. "Oh come on Naruto you've been out of the dating scene for far too long you might need some help with this one." The pervert just grinned down at the blonde who looked 5 seconds away from punching the shit out of the man. "But seriously who is this mysterious woman?"

Naruto grabbed the keys out of his pocket and left the studio without even answering Jiraiya. He didn't want to admit it but he was exhausted if his kids would let him he could get a few ZZZs in then he would be off to work again.

 _Beep_

Naruto dug out his phone from his pocket to see who texted him. It was from one of the directors letting him know what time they would be doing his scene later on. He sighed and stuffed the phone back in his pocket but not before replying with an ok. He loved being an actor but sometimes it got truly tiresome.

Naruto sighed and looked at the time he wasted enough time already and if he didn't hurry Sakura wouldn't be able to leave. Naruto silently wondered how many times has he sighed and how many times will it be by the end of the day?

The blonde put the key in the ignition and turned it to start his car and off he drove to his home.

 **.x.**

"1...2...3...4...5...20 ready or not here I come!" Sakura decided since she had some time to spare before Naruto arrived she wanted to play a quick but fun game of hide and seek with the kids. She thought about playing the game outside but there weren't that many hiding spots outside and she liked the challenge she also thought while it'll keep the kids entertained she could learn the layout of the mansion much better too.

So far she has looked in the living room and the kitchen and was starting to think that hide and seek was not a good idea. "Himawari! Bolt!" She called out to them looking everywhere. She really wished she added upstairs as a place they can't hide.

She grumbled to herself as she trekked upstairs after spending about three minutes looking for the kids downstairs. She thought about checking in their rooms but thought that would be too obvious so she went to her room. After searching from top to bottom in her room and the other guest rooms she went in their own rooms starting with Himawari's.

She wouldn't admit it but she was starting to get frustrated after finding neither of the kids for about 20 minutes and any moment now Naruto and Kiba would be here. 'Think Sakura where could they be? Where else haven't you looked?" Great now she was talking to herself.

Suddenly it hit her the last place she hasn't looked. 'Naruto's room...'

She tiptoed to the room so to not alert them that she was on to them and quite angry. But she had to admit they were smart to go to Naruto's room since that would be the last place she would look. The pinkette grinned evilly as she slowly reached for the doorknob to bust the kids and win the game.

"Sakura-chan?"

She whipped around and damn near caught whiplash and had a heart attack at the same time. There in all his glory was the owner of the room (well the whole mansion too) staring at her with confused whirlpools for eyes.

"What are you doing and where are the kids?"

She couldn't stop staring at her boss as he caught her red-handed about to enter his room without permission. She had to hard reset her brain to even form a reply to his question and probably explain why she was in front of his door. If only she wasn't drowning in the depths of his eyes.

"Sakura?"

She shook her head furiously and grabbed his arm and pulled him further away from his room. "Here's what's going on I'm playing a game of hide and seek with the kids and have been looking for them and realized they're probably in your room." She ran her fingers through her bubblegum locks hoping he wouldn't punish her for such childishness.

"Oh." Naruto had to admit he was still processing the whole situation while staring the pinkette down.

"Uh, Naruto are you ok?" She finally looked up at him and noticed him staring right back at her without even saying a word.

He cleared his throat regaining his composure. "Yeah sorry about that. So you're playing hide and seek?" She nodded eyeing him as if he had lost his mind. She found it strange that compared to when they first met he was no longer that cocky son of a bitch.

"Well then let's find them I think you still have some time to spare." She glanced down at her phone and saw the time and nodded.

Naruto went back over to his door and slowly opened it. Both of the adults snuck into the room without making a sound and began their search. Naruto started looking under the bed but noticed that his pink haired nanny wasn't looking but instead observing his room. He let her and silently wondered what she thought of it. He had to admit it was a bit bland but he kind of liked it. Well, it grew on him since Hinata was the one who chose the simple design for it.

She took in the photos on his dresser silently looking at each and everyone but giving nothing away on how she felt about them. Her green orbs landed on the frame that was laying flat down on the dresser. She slowly reached for it to turn the frame over and see who it was that was being hidden from their sights.

Before she could even touch the frame her wrist was grabbed gently but it still startled her. She looked up the arm to the person who grabbed her hand. _Naruto..._

"G-gomen." He silently nodded accepting her whispered apology and let her hand go.

"Let's keep searching." She nodded herself and went to look in his closet while he went into the bathroom.

Sakura sighed and opened the closet and her mouth dropped to the ground. She looked at all the outfits he had in the humongous walk-in closet. It was as big as her and Ino's room in the dorms. She shook off the shock and continued her search through the mountain of clothes on hangers. She thought she'll never find them but alas a pair of feet stuck out that didn't belong. She heard shuffling behind her and knew Naruto saw what she saw.

Slowly she put her hand on the hangers and suddenly pulled them apart to reveal both of the young Uzumakis. "Gotcha." She said gently before she got knocked over due to the two kids tackling her. She found herself being tackled by them quite a lot but didn't mind they were affectionate kids. That probably came from their mother.

She giggled as they hugged her and also laughed and joked how long she took to find them. "What I don't get a hug for helping? I'm wounded." The kids looked up surprised to find their father standing there with a small pout.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

He grinned as he watched them scramble to their feet and run up to them. Despite being tired he still was able to pick both of them up at the same time. He pecked both of his children on the temple glad that they weren't still upset at him for yesterday. "Well, I have time to spare so why don't we do what I promised yesterday." Himawari looked absolutely happy while Bolt looked slightly saddened. "Then I'll teach you how to ride a bike as I promised some time ago." Like magic Bolt's smile returned tenfold. There goes that rest I'm probably going to need later.

Sakura watched the scene silently from the floor happy that Naruto was finally learning.

"Now you two say goodbye to Sakura-chan since she has to go pretty soon." Naruto let Bolt and Himawari down so they could hug the pinkette one more time before running off.

Naruto held out his hand for the pinkette to help her up which she took eagerly. "Well, it's time for me to go I'll be back as soon as possible so you can do your job." She smiled sweetly up at him noticing that he had yet to let her hand go. "Uh, Naruto I sort of have to go."

He snapped out of his trance and quickly let go missing her small but warm hand. "R-right." If she looked closely she would have noticed how pink his cheeks were getting. He watched her leave the closet and silently followed her until they were downstairs. She picked up her bag and textbook and before she left he cleared his throat catching her attention.

"I'll see you when you get back." Sakura stared at him straight-faced for a moment before grinning brightly.

"Of course Baka." She chuckled as she left the mansion and got into the car with Kiba.

 **End**

 **A moment of silence for this being my longest chapter on this story thus far. The creative juices were flowing before I went to bed and when I woke up completing this chapter in less than a day. I sat through the torture of editing for you guys because I missed this story and I know you guys missed this story so here it is. Since those juices are still flowing I will keep going I am now in the process of writing chapter 9 but this time I'll take my time. Before I upload this story again I want to try to get my other story updated.**

 **Just to address a review I got I wouldn't say Naruto is an idiot for leaving to speak with Hiashi his priorities are just in the wrong place. Hiashi is a very powerful, dangerous, and controlling man and the grandfather of his children he wouldn't "disobey" Hiashi and risk being on his bad side. He thinks that by being on Hiashi's good side that will keep his children from harm and will give them a good future. But don't worry his priorities are getting there slowly but surely. Soon we'll learn about what happened to Hinata *evil laugh*.**

 **Revised: 12/13/18**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Chapter 9: I Love You**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

"So it's been 2 weeks since you've started living with world-famous Uzumaki and his brats. How's it been?" Before Sakura could even sit down with her best friend she was already being questioned.

"It's also been 2 weeks since I last saw you and this is the first thing you want to talk about and on my day off too?" Sakura finally sat down with her best friend at her old job. She didn't know what she expected when she decided to meet up with Ino at her old workplace. Perhaps a few changes here and there but then again it's only been 2 weeks so it's to be expected.

"You can't dodge this Sakura." Sakura sighed knowing that the only way to get Ino off her back was to spill the beans.

"Ok ok it's been going pretty ok the kids are really starting to warm up to me." She smiled fondly thinking about the kids.

"Woah woah now don't get too attached to them you only have one more year of college to finish then you're helping out at the hospital which means you can't be their nanny anymore." Sakura rolled her eyes she knew all of that and didn't need Ino to remind her.

"I know but I can't help it they're so lovable." Ino blinked taking a break from sipping her vanilla latte. _'Was Sakura gushing?'_

"Ok who are you and where is the real Sakura?" Her question was awarded a glare in her direction. Which she plainly shrugged off. "Ok, so you love the kids what about the father of those brats?"

"It's...weird." The confusion in Sakura's voice caught her attention instantly.

"What do you mean?" Ino leaned in and waited eagerly for Sakura to reveal some juicy details.

"Even though he's not around that much I feel like something's different from when we first met. The way he treats me that is..." Sakura didn't know how to describe it and didn't know what the change meant either.

"Maybe he's just being nice to you I mean you're pretty much his saving grace since his kids don't like any other nanny." Sakura thought about it for a moment and agreed with her fully.

"Yeah, I guess you're right but sometimes it's a nice feeling when we all get together like two days ago..."

 _Flashback_

 _Lately, Sakura has been thinking about their behavior and its effect on the kids. She noticed how much of a potty mouth Naruto had (and her too). Naruto didn't seem to care despite her warning him every time he said a bad word around them. She had to admit she's sort of a hypocrite since every now and then a bad word would slip out of her mouth also but it wasn't as frequent as Naruto's._

 _So she formed an idea that would hopefully help them._

 _..._

 _"A swear jar...?" Sakura grinned at the older blonde with the glass jar in her hands that had the words "swear jar" on the front of it._

 _"Sakura-chan what is a swear jar?" Boruto asked looking at the jar closely._

 _"I'm glad you asked Bolt. This wonderful jar here is going to be filled with money every time me or your father or any other adult that comes into this mansion and say a bad word." She grinned happily at Bolt while setting the jar on the kitchen island._

 _"Sakura..." She already prepared herself for whatever Naruto was going to say about the whole idea. Before he could say anything further she dragged him out of the kitchen to speak with him privately._

 _"I know what you're going to say but I think it's a great idea we don't have the best language like the other day when you were late you used the word shit about three times with the kids..." Her eyes widened when he put a finger on her lips to get her to stop talking._

 _"I think that's one dollar for the swear jar." Sakura was silent for a moment even when he withdrew his finger and was now smirking all smug like at her. "You asshole I thought you didn't like the idea that's why I was explaining myself and-"_

 _"2 dollars."_

 _"Oh come on asshole is not a swear."_

 _"So if Bolt or Himawari said that word you would let them?" She narrowed her eyes at him and was silent for a moment she didn't want to admit it but he was right. "By the way that's 3 dollars."_

 _With that, he took off back into the kitchen where she chased him until they were caught in a standstill with her in front of the table and him behind it. She glared angrily at him as he kept laughing at her failed attempts to catch him._

 _He didn't plan on her jumping across to the table to tackle him to the ground._

 _Flashback interrupted_

"Hold on you tackled him to the ground?" If Ino didn't know any better she would think they were flirting with each other in a sort of love-hate way.

"Yeah, it was a sort of an in the moment kind of thing." She blushed slightly as she remembered what happened once she did tackle him to the ground.

 _Flashback continued_

 _Naruto was sort of disoriented when he hit the ground but was aware of who was laying on top of him. "Wow, you actually tackled me." He winced when she punched him in the arm but was smirking nonetheless._

 _"I'm definitely not complaining or anything but is there a reason you're still straddling me?" His smirk widened turning into a full-blown grin when he saw the blush developing on her face. She quickly stood up muttering an apology but her weight was quickly replaced by his two kids who decided it would be fun to jump on him._

 _"Aw come on guys we should finish talking about the swear jar." The kids quickly got off of him and went to their seats at the island (Sakura helped Himawari up to her chair)._

 _"It's a dollar per bad word..." she mumbled while ignoring her boss' smug face._

 _"Don't forget Sakura-chan you said a bad word three times so you have to put three dollars into the jar." He said all innocent like clearly mocking her._

 _"The kids weren't even around but, I was getting to that Baka." She took out three dollars and put them into the jar reluctantly._

 _"Daddy what is those for." Himawari looked to her left where her father sat and stared at him with big blue eyes filled with wonder._

 _"What are those Hime." He corrected her but wasn't worried about her grammar that much she was only three. "Those are dollars also referred to as money. Money is used to get things this is called buying." He patted her head gently._

 _"I guess we should decide what to do with the money from the swear jar."_

 _"Hmm how about you kids it'll be your own personal money." Naruto grinned down at Himawari who seemed to like that idea despite not quite understanding what money was or was used for even though Naruto already explained it._

 _"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The only answer she got was a thumbs up. "Alright, whatever you feel is right I guess." She sighed as she stared at her three dollars just sitting there staring back at her tauntingly._

 _Flashback End_

"Wow, you guys seem like an actual family." Sakura laughed not believing for a second that they seemed like a family.

"As if, it's like you said I'm not going to be there for long a year maybe I have a life and a career to further." Ino looked at Sakura with just a hint of doubt. It's only been a week and she could already see how attached she was to the family even Naruto.

"Sakura I just don't want to see you get hurt remember you're their nanny, not their mommy."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "of course they know that and I know that."

"Do they really?" Ino questioned.

 **.x.**

Naruto looked at his waterproof watch for the fifth time in the past 30 minutes. He passed the point of being livid. Because of his nanny's grand idea of painting with his kids to pass the time while she's away here he was bathing his kids that were covered head to toe in the stuff.

Might he add that the water either ended up on him or the floor forcing him to put some more water back into the tub due to their playing? After another 10 minutes of the continued cycle pass, he heard her voice calling to them. He would have got up and met her but he was currently scrubbing paint out of the hair of his crying three year old.

Evidently, he was being a bit rough with shampooing her hair. It's not his fault it was his first time shampooing anyone's hair other than Bolt's and his own a nanny or maid washes her hair for him. "Hime please sit still so I can get all this paint out." He stressed through gritted teeth.

Sakura, of course, found them in the bathroom and boy was it a mess. "Uh need any help?" Naruto glared at her with a look that said 'what do you think?'.

Sakura giggled and took off her shoes and bag before stepping into the wet bathroom. "Why don't I do Himawari and you do Bolt's hair?" He sighed and shifted to the right where Bolt was patiently waiting to get his hair washed.

"I see you guys had some fun with the paint. Maybe a bit too much." Sakura gently massaged Himawari's scalp calming the crying child.

"Sakura-chan I painted our family," Himawari said through her sniffles.

"And I painted a race car!" Bolt said excitedly before making race car noises. Naruto sighed he didn't even look at their pictures and silently regretted not asking them about it.

"Oh, really you two will show me after bath time right?" They both nodded happily. She had no doubt they would show her.

Sakura rinsed out the shampoo and was now applying conditioner. "And how was your day?" Naruto said quietly that she almost didn't hear him over Bolt's car noises.

"Meh Ino and I talked for a bit and ate donuts which I picked up at my old job for all of us."

"Yay donuts!" Himawari cheered with Bolt joining in forgetting his toy car momentarily. Sakura giggled while washing out the conditioner and was now cleaning the rest of the paint off of Himawari.

Naruto glanced at the two females who seemed to be having fun even when Himawari splashed Sakura she kept her cool no matter what. He hated how well she was with his kids but he loved it also. He was always going to be there for them and was glad they had someone else who was also going to be there for them.

"And how was your day?" She asked him once she met his gorgeous blue orbs.

"Well, I practiced my lines left them alone for 10 minutes to find them covered in paint." He sighed thinking about the close heart attack he had when he saw his kitchen floors covered in the paint along with his children.

"I also saw that the swear jar had a few extra bills in it since I left." She giggled when she saw him blush from embarrassment.

"You would swear too if you saw how they looked before the bath." He once again sighed now thinking that the swear jar was a horrible idea. A silence settled over the duo as the kids continued to splash each other endlessly.

"You seem stressed is something wrong?" Sakura asked noticing how cranky he was not to mention the sighs. He thought for a moment if he should reveal his issue to the woman. Usually, if he had an issue he would simply ignore it or solve it himself. For some reason, he didn't want to brush off her concern he just needed to vent for a moment.

"For the past 2 weeks, I've been struggling with my part in one of my movies." Naruto turned his attention to the tub full of mix colored water.

"What are you struggling with?" She questioned genuinely concerned about his issue.

"Evidently I have an issue with saying I love you with emotion behind it and that part is one of the only parts left that needs to be completed for the movie to be done."

She was surprised he was a professional actor and seemed to be struggling with putting emotion behind three simple words. "You've experienced love before right?" He nodded thinking about his kids and his ex-wife.

"Then what's the problem? As long as you remember how it felt to say I love you then you can easily say it with emotion behind it." She thought the answer was as simple as one plus one. He was now thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell her.

He groaned out of frustration. "I've tried I haven't said those words in such a long time."

"You mean you don't even tell your kids you love them." She said in disgust receiving a glare from him.

"They already know that I love them and don't need me to say it every day." She stood up quickly and glared down at him she couldn't believe what she was hearing come out of his mouth.

"Are you serious every child needs to hear those words come out of their parent's mouth at least once a week." She thought that he was at least somewhat of a human being but he proved he wasn't and a horrible father too.

"Sakura it's not that big of a deal." Sakura couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore.

"It is how would you know if they know that you love them if you don't even tell them." Before leaving the bathroom she had one more piece of advice for him because even if Naruto wasn't her favorite person right now he still needed her help.

"If you want to be able to put emotion behind those words just picture you saying those words to the person you love the most." With that, she left the bathroom heading to her own room to take her own relaxing bath.

Naruto groaned and turned his attention to his concerned children. "Let's finish up this bath then I'll read a story to you guys." Although that didn't wipe the concerned looks off their faces that did get them to finally stop playing and exit the tub.

With a towel spread out he wrapped it around Himawari and dried her off then he moved to Bolt and dried him off as well. While they were getting dressed he drained the tub and told Bolt to brush his teeth. Bolt grumbled but nonetheless does as he was told while Naruto took care of Himawari. _It's going to be a long night_.

 **.x.**

The story he read them was about a knight and some princess and once the story was over he let them tell him about their favorite part of the story. He, of course, wasn't paying attention to deep in thought with Sakura's words playing in his head.

He knew what she was thinking maybe something along the lines of him being a horrible father. _'I'm trying my best it's not as easy as it looks.'_ He thought as his grip tightened on the book in his hands. His kids were his lifeline but the thought of them even thinking for a moment that he didn't love them because he didn't say the words cut deeply.

It's times like this that he misses Hinata and how patient and sweet she was a total opposite of his nanny. Sakura was a no-nonsense type of person and would tell you to your face if you were doing something wrong. His kids built a bond with the woman that after about three weeks was unbreakable.

"Daddy you're not listening," Himawari whined pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry Hime I just have so much on my mind."

"Like what?" Bolt tilted his head cutely out of confusion. Naruto internally smiled at his son who didn't quite hate him as much when Sakura wasn't around.

"...you two know that I love you with all my heart right." He said nervously looking down ashamedly. He was actually afraid of their answer."

Himawari grinned brightly and nodded. "Yes, daddy I love you too." Himawari hugged him tightly earning herself a kiss on the temple. Bolt, on the other hand, didn't say a word just stared.

"Bolt..."

"D-Dad do you really l-love me?" He had tears in his eyes but wouldn't let his father see them. Himawari stopped hugging her father after hearing her older brother say those words. She wanted to comfort her older brother so she gave him a big hug.

"Bolt, of course I love you!" Naruto felt like a deer caught in front of headlights. Has he ignored his son for so long that he doesn't even believe that he loves him? "W-what makes you think I don't love you?" He dreaded the answer to his question but would take it in stride no matter how heartbreaking it was.

"I-it's just that y-you're not always a-around." Naruto couldn't take it anymore he pulled his son and daughter into a big warm and loving hug. He never wanted to let them go especially if what Bolt said was what they actually thought of him.

"I love you both more than words can ever express. Never forget that." He felt Bolt nod against his chest as he silently cried. Naruto felt really bad for causing his son so much pain and would have not even known it if he had not said anything.

"I-I love you too dad." If possible Naruto hugged them tighter to him and sat in silence for at least 10 to 15 minutes. When he heard their breaths even out he knew that they were fast asleep. Quietly and slowly he tucked Himawari in bed and gave her one last peck with Bolt still asleep in his arms.

"Sweet dreams Hime." He exited the room and was on his way to Bolt's room until he noticed Sakura his nanny leaning against the opposite wall with a small smile. She wasn't there for the story but she was there for the touching moment. She was glad that he was learning and improving his relationship with his kids.

She silently followed him to Bolt's room and watched as he tucked Bolt in saying goodnight as well. His eyes lingered on his son for a little bit longer before finally leaving the room.

He met up with Sakura and chose to walk her to her door which was just a few doors away and across from his own. "Thank you." He finally said after the drawn-out silence between them became unbearable.

They reached their own rooms and just stood there looking at each other. Swiftly she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer into a tight embrace. "I told you I'm not just here for the kids but you too. I just want to help in any way I can."

"Thank you." He said again his hot breath tickling her neck slightly causing goosebumps to form on her body. He backed away from her causing her arms to drop back to her side. He felt like he had to repay her somehow his brain was way behind his actions. Before he could stop himself he put a small kiss on her slightly oversized forehead. Shocking not only her but himself as well. Just as quick as it came it went away when he realized what he was doing.

"G-goodnight Sakura-chan." He quickly opened his door and shut it without even waiting to see how she felt about the small kiss.

 _'Fuck this is going to be awkward.'_

 **"The regret of my life is that I have not said 'I love you' often enough."**

 **-Yoko Ono**

 **End**

 **Love is a tricky thing I understand where Naruto is coming from. I don't quite remember my parents telling me they love me that often growing up but I always knew that they did because of their actions but I feel it's had a negative impact on me personally. I say that because nowadays when they say it I'm forced to say it back which for some odd reason I'm uncomfortable saying it. Sakura I feel was raised in a household that said it often I imagine Sakura being raised in a setting like the show Full House lmao. It's all about how you were raised to actually choose a side on this topic.**

 **It's fucking frustrating as hell trying to think about how a three year old and five** **year old speak without making them sound like their older then they are. I'm banging my head on my desk when I reread their speech. I'm failing miserably here T^T. Anyway enough complaining.**

 **Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter or the story so far.**

 **Revised: 12/14/18**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Chapter 10: Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 _Naruto opened the door to his mansion, and it was silent as always except when his wife decided she wanted to speak. With a deep groan, he flopped down on the couch like every other day he came home from work. The only thing that was missing was the-_

 _"Welcome home Naruto-kun." Turning around there stood his radiant and gorgeous wife eight months pregnant with their first child. He greeted her with a small smile as always._

 _"Hey, how did the meeting with your father go?" Hinata sighed and waddled over to him with a blank expression even after being with his wife for years he still couldn't read her emotions._

 _"It was fine." He noticed how she didn't tell him about what they discussed, so he pushed for more information out of her._

 _"Fine just fine? Meetings with your father are never just fine." She giggled softly as she pulled his hand and set it on her protruding belly. She was apparently trying to distract him he would entertain her, but as soon as that was over, he was going to get his answer. He felt their child kick under his hand and couldn't help but grin happily._

 _"Our child..." in less than a month their child would be born, and their big mansion wouldn't feel quite as lonely._

 _"Have you come up with a name for him yet?" She asked him. He had been thinking of a couple but hasn't settled on one just yet._

 _"No have you?"_

 _"Any name you want I'll be all right with it." His smile slowly dropped from his face when he heard her words. As always she was leaving a big decision that the both of them should make together up to him. It was one of the issues he had with Hinata she lacked a backbone even when he tried to push her and get some reaction out of her she would always just smile and go along with it._

 _"It's not just about what I want Hinata you have a say in this too." He snapped at her._

 _"I know Naruto-kun I-I just want you to be happy." His frustration was temporarily forgotten when he noticed his wife shaking like a leaf under his intense gaze. He decided to drop the subject just like every single other time knowing it would eventually come back up at a later date. Besides he couldn't blame her with a dad like Hiashi there was no doubt in his mind she was taught to be submissive._

 _"I know Hinata...so what did you discuss with your father at the meeting?" She looked away chewing her bottom lip it was something he never saw and left him feeling unsure._

 _"Naruto-kun my father wants to make our son his predecessor of the company." He sat up straighter giving her his full attention while trying to see if she's lying._

 _"Seriously? Why don't you sound happy about that?" Hinata caressed her belly with a faraway look in her eyes. He wanted to know what she was thinking he wanted to know how she felt not how she thought he wanted her to feel. "Hinata speak to me...please."_

 _"I was supposed to be the heiress of the company, but my father wants a male family relative to take over. Someone who he can warp and change to fit the company...a baby. Naruto-kun, the company, isn't exactly as good as one might think." He understood now she doesn't want their kid to be the heir of the company she wanted him to choose his own future and decide what path to go down._

 _"Hinata..." It's the most she's speaking at one time without stuttering._

 _"Y-you're always telling me to s-speak up tell you w-what I want...well w-what I want I'm u-unable to have." He noticed her soft lavender eyes water with each word. He wanted to comfort her but didn't know how._

 _"Naruto-kun...I'm sorry for putting you in an awkward position." She sobbed pulling at his heartstrings. "I'm such a burden." She closed her eyes turning away from him._

 _"No Hinata I get it you don't have to apologize, and I didn't mean to push you. You want our child to choose his own path something you couldn't do. I get it Hinata please stop crying." He pulled her close and gave her a small peck on her forehead. "You shouldn't be stressing like this." Hinata snuggled deeper in his chest wetting his shirt not that he minded._

 _"I love you so much Naruto-kun."_

 _"I know Hinata...I know."_

...

Cerulean blue eyes opened slowly as he recalled one of his last few good moments he had with his wife. He felt stupid for not noticing after that how much they drifted apart especially when Hinata found out she was pregnant again. He remembered her crying on the bathroom floor with a positive pregnancy test in her trembling hands.

Their marriage crashed and burned, and no one could have known. _Hinata was that why you disappeared?_ Who was he kidding he took Hinata for granted at the age of 22 when their relationship began. He was young and was enjoying life as an up-and-coming actor. The rumors of him being with other women began to spread and were tearing Hinata apart despite him telling her that they were just rumors every time she would meekly ask with tears in her eyes.

He missed Hinata and thought that maybe by keeping himself occupied he could forget about her. Unfortunately, it would only work for so long during the day since he had to come back to an empty and lonely bed every day.

 _Why now when the pain has numbed?_ He just wished she would have told him something...anything.

He still remembered the day he confronted Hiashi and begged the man to tell him where Hinata went.

For weeks Naruto was a mess and had to rely on his parents to take care of his children while he got himself together.

The blonde shook his head to clear his depressing thoughts of the past. Naruto sat up on the bed and glanced at the clock. In bright numbers, the time read 12:00 am. Sleep seemed to escape him ever since the incident outside of his door. He's been trying to regret his actions but alas he couldn't find an ounce of regret. The only thing he felt was fear about how she felt about the small kiss on the forehead.

"Maybe that's why I'm having dreams about Hinata." A part of himself felt like he's betrayed her but doesn't feel regret about it. "Weird."

Naruto decided to get up and get himself a midnight snack. His stomach was craving for some instant ramen. Just the thought of the unhealthy but incredibly delicious and satisfying food made his stomach groan. He patted his stomach silently trying to comfort it, but the only thing that would calm it was ramen.

Creeping silently past Sakura's and his kids' room he walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Sitting there on the kitchen floor with a tub of ice cream was his son Boruto Uzumaki enjoying the sweet tasting cookies and cream flavored treat.

"B-Bolt!?" The younger blonde looked up quickly caught red-handed. He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar in this case spoon in the tub of ice cream.

"Dad..." Bolt got up quickly and ran away with the tub of ice cream in his hand while eating as much as possible before he got caught. Naruto took the challenge and chased after his son tripping over objects in the dark mansion.

"Shit!" He shouted after hitting his baby toe on a chair.

"That's a dollar in the jar dad!" Bolt laughed running upstairs to his room.

Naruto grumbled angrily, chasing his son seemed to be quite an issue. Naruto ran up the stairs behind Bolt taking two at a time with renewed vigor. Bolt grinned evilly at him from the top of the stairs, and before he could run off before Naruto got up the stairs, he was picked up from behind suddenly.

"Gotcha." Both of them looked at the pinkette with her own cocky grin. "Bolt how many times do I have to tell you that sweets after midnight are bad for you?" Gently she put the younger blonde back down but made sure she took the tub of ice cream from him first.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan I was hungry."

Naruto sighed heavily finally reaching the top. He had no idea that Bolt did this a lot he would have been put a stop to it if that's the case. "Bolt..." he growled angrily still feeling the dull pain in his pinky toe.

"I'm sorry dad."

"For?" Bolt looked at Sakura briefly after she said that.

"Running away." He finished.

"Sorry if we woke you up Sakura-chan I just hope Hime is still sleeping." Sakura shifted her attention to the oldest of the two blondes.

"You didn't Himawari woke me up. She thought there was a monster in the house and cried when she didn't see you in your bed. Lucky for you I was able to calm her down." She crossed her arms looking at the father and son with disappointment. "You two were pretty loud."

"Not loud enough to wake you up," Naruto said smoothly wiggling his eyebrows comically. She had to hold in her giggles and keep a serious outlook.

"I'm the farthest away from the kitchen so of course not." While chatting with Naruto, she noticed out of her peripherals Bolt attempting to sneakily use the spoon in the tub to get more ice cream.

"Bolt!" She reprimanded the child who quickly snatched his hand back down to look innocent. "You know if you eat something sweet this late at night you get nightmares? We wouldn't want that would we?" She opted for a more gentle approach this time around. She, of course, lied about the nightmare thing unless the person has low blood sugar or hypoglycemia which she doubted Bolt had.

"Sakura-channnn." Bolt whined hugging the pinkette around the leg looking up at her with a pouting face.

"Come on let's get you back to bed." Naruto took the melting ice cream from Sakura as she pulled Bolt along to his room.

He stared at the backs of Sakura and Bolt until they disappeared into Bolt's room. He made a great decision when he chose Sakura to be their nanny, but if he doesn't get himself under control soon, he will lose her as his nanny. Naruto turned back down the stairs to put the ice cream back in the freezer but higher up this time.

That brief moment almost distracted him from his original reason for coming downstairs. He grinned happily opening his secret cabinet stored with ramen. He started hiding the ramen when Bolt first took all of them and tried to flush them down the toilet.

That was actually a few months ago, so it was quite understandable. He had never been more furious when he came home to discover the toilet, his toilet to be specific was flooded with ramen cups with water all over the floor.

The nanny was fired almost immediately for not keeping a closer eye on Bolt. As for Bolt Naruto took away all of his toys which didn't solve anything it just made Bolt throw a temper tantrum. Thinking about it now he should have just given Bolt timeout since he's only five, but would the outcome be any different?

Probably not.

Naruto boiled some water and waited as patiently as he could for the water to become hot. He groaned remembering the three-minute wait after pouring in the water.

"Really ramen after midnight?"

"You could learn a few things Sakura-chan ramen is the best food ever."

"Your favorite I take it." She rolled her eyes. Ramen wasn't really something she particularly liked, but she'd be lying if she said that it didn't help her get through early years of college when she was on a tight budget. "Not very healthy high in sodium."

"Hmm, I forgot your trying to become a doctor." He, of course, ignored her warning about the unhealthy food. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction to ruin his favorite food. "Nice try, but I'm never going to stop eating ramen."

"How the hell do you know what I'm in school for?" He finally got one up on her even though it's a bit creepy.

"I do my research." He said nonchalantly; his attention was more on the hot water he was now steadily pouring in the ramen cup.

"Y-you're such a creep." She stormed off back to her room where Himawari still was probably waiting for Sakura to return.

Naruto shrugged he would deal with that later when it wasn't past midnight. His thoughts wandered a bit on things like if she was calling him a creep for knowing information about her, just because she's flustered, or the peck on the forehead.

He grunted finally after three minutes of waiting his ramen was now eatable. He could contemplate troubling thoughts over a hot cup of ramen. Then again the last thing he needed was to lose his precious sleep since he has a movie to film tomorrow. That would take all day so he wouldn't see any of them until that night.

His relationship with his kids was being mended but how can it stay that way when he's always busy. Think Uzumaki think. Summer was coming to an end soon which meant that Bolt and Himawari would be gone during most of the day. He's going to have to spend some time with them before that happens, but what should he do with them.

He thought for so long about his options and which he should take that he already finished the cup of noodles. He huffed and tossed the empty cup of ramen in the trash and headed back to his room.

The moon glinted just right as he cut the lights out, in the entrance hall on a certain photo the two people who raised him since birth. His parents...

 _That's it we'll take a trip to see my parents and spend the weekend there. I just hope I can work that into my schedule._

 **.x.**

 _Alright, Uzumaki_ remember _what Sakura said, picture the person you love._ In his mind, the face of the actress was morphing and changing into the face of his missing (possibly dead) wife. He grimaced in his mind as the features of his wife was mixing and turning into the woman he didn't even recognize. Until finally it stopped and the first thing he noticed was bright green eyes staring amusedly back at him.

"Cut!" Surprisingly it wasn't the director that yelled the word but Naruto himself. The blonde was a mess blinking rapidly rubbing his eyes and damn near pulling his hair out.

"What's wrong why'd you stop?" The director asked concerned for Naruto who seemed to be having a small panic attack.

"I need a break I have to make a phone call." He didn't wait for them to say anything he practically ran to his trailer. Naruto was serious about needing to make a phone call he needed help from an expert.

"Hello?" The person finally picked up after the third ring, and he already felt relieved.

"Mom?"

 **.x.**

"Sakura-chan where daddy?" Sakura looked down at the tiny child that was saddened from not finding her father already at the table eating.

"He just had to go to work he's a busy man. How did you sleep?" Himawari ended up sleeping with her in her bed too afraid even after she explained what actually happened.

"Don't get too attached." Were the words that have been repeating in Sakura's head ever since Ino first told her that.

Sakura sighed and pet Himawari's head. "Why don't you show me the picture you drew yesterday?" The lavender haired child nodded excitedly and ran off to where her picture was. Sakura assumed.

"Now where's Bolt?" There was a 99.8% chance Bolt was off causing trouble for the maids. So it's important that she found him as quickly as possible after Himawari came back that is.

Sitting down at the island her mind automatically went to her boss who just last night gave her a peck on the forehead. A sweet gesture that she felt like they had to discuss and crossed the line between them. She wouldn't get attached, and she didn't want them to get attached to her and end up getting hurt.

She still couldn't believe Naruto just left without even saying anything. A clear sign he was running from her she's not one to be avoided especially if the topic of their discussion was important. Then again maybe he was actually in a hurry this morning.

"Here it is!" Himawari grinned up at her showcasing all of her freshly groomed teeth. Sakura smiled softly and took the paper and got a glance at it. Almost immediately her smile faded.

From left to right was Naruto with awfully written letters that said 'dady' over his drawing. Then there was Himawari holding the hand of Naruto with the words 'me' over her and beside her was Bolt and over his name was 'botha' which she easily translated to brother. But the drawing that made her pause completely was the one she drew to the right of Bolt. Instead of dark hair like her own, she drew the person's hair pink. As far as she knew she's the only pink haired person that Himawari knew. She feared the words that would be above her head and prayed that those words said, nanny. Her emerald orbs wandered up and read the scribbles of the three-year-old. The word read momy...

"Sakura-chan?" Poor Himawari had no idea that those words she wrote would break Sakura.

"Himawari has your daddy seen this yet?" Himawari shook her head no with tears in her eyes. She thought that she did something wrong, but Sakura didn't quite know how to explain to Himawari that she's not her mother without upsetting the child.

"Hime I love this drawing." She said with false cheerfulness she never called Himawari Hime before but was hopeful it would help calm her down. And it did when Himawari ran into her and wrapped her little arms around her. "I love you Sakura-chan."

She was going to have to talk to Naruto as soon as possible...

 **END**

 **A/N: I have heard your pleas loud and clear so I finally decided to update this story. I'll try to update as soon as possible for the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

 **Revised: 12/14/18**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Chapter 11: The Day at the Beach**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

He's avoiding her.

She wouldn't have thought that a week ago when he told her that he'd be busy with his movie for the rest of that week. She wouldn't have thought that even when he began waking up early leaving only a note behind telling her that he'll be back late. She wouldn't have thought that even when he came back at the late hour of 1 in the morning.

What made her know he was avoiding her was the fact that he wouldn't even look her in the eyes yesterday when she finally cornered him.

She couldn't wait any longer she was losing sleep and focus in her classes and outside of her classes. She had to have this talk with Naruto, and it couldn't be pushed back any longer.

...

 _So now here she was up past midnight drinking a cup of coffee which was the only thing keeping her up. She's been working through what she wanted to say to the blonde in her head. There was the kiss on the forehead, her role as the nanny and ground rules, also Himawari..._

 _The hard part was figuring out which one on the list of problems to start with luckily she didn't have to think about it much longer because he was finally coming in._

 _She didn't get up when she heard the door open but just silently listened. She listened to him put his keys on the hook beside the door and release a long drawn out sigh. She kind of felt bad because he sounded so tired and she was only going to add more stress to him. She couldn't change her mind now since he was now walking into the kitchen._

 _"Sakura!?"_

 _"Hey, Naruto. We need to talk."_

 _The start of the conversation was the only time he even looked her in the eyes._

 _"Is everything alright?" She should have known that something was wrong and not let it draw on for so long._

 _"Of course I've just been swamped."_

 _"Oh alright I think we should talk about—" she started but was cut off by him._

 _"Look Sakura I'm exhausted can we talk about this at a later time."_

 _"But this is important." Naruto turned, his back now to her as he attempted to get away from her._

 _"Can you at least talk to Himawari about her mother?" Naruto stopped and looked down at the floor. He only told Himawari that she looked just like Hinata and showed her pictures._

 _"Goodnight Sakura." With that, he went to his room to sleep leaving a shocked and livid pinkette behind._

 **.x.**

After getting no sleep that night, she finally connected the dots that he was avoiding her. A week of failed attempts of trying to talk to him had gone unnoticed by everyone except for one person.

"So what's going on between you and Naruto?" Sakura groaned as she made lunch for their trip.

"I don't know but what I do know is that he's avoiding me like the plague." Kiba thought for a moment recalling how moody his boss has been every day. It was apparent that Naruto wasn't getting enough sleep.

"You got a point there. where is he anyway?" Sakura shrugged and frankly she didn't care.

"I'd be surprised if he's even here." Sakura angrily packed the picnic basket and folded some towels to take with them to the beach. She wanted to take the kids somewhere special since they've been feeling down about the recent absence of their ass of a father.

"Have you checked his room?" Kiba asked her.

She glared at him causing him to jump back. "I didn't because I don't care." He felt sorry for the poor towels that were being pummeled by the angry pinkette.

"I'll go s-see." He ran away as fast as possible not wanting to be on the receiving end of Sakura's rage. He couldn't believe his boss was avoiding his nanny then again she could be quite scary.

Kiba knocked on the door to his boss' room and tried to open it but found it locked. Bingo "Hey boss how long are you going to sleep? It's already 1 in the afternoon."

"Go away." He didn't sign up for the job to be the babysitter then again he was the bodyguard, so technically he did. Shaking his head, he got back to the topic at hand.

"So you don't want to come to the Beach with us?" He waited for a minute for something but got nothing. That was until he heard the door unlock and the handle turn.

"The Beach?" Kiba nodded his next words were going to have to be careful or else Naruto would close the door and go back to whatever he was doing.

"Yeah, the Pinky thought that it would be a good idea for the kids. They've never been to the Beach before so they're excited." Naruto opened the door fully and stormed down the stairs to the kitchen where Sakura was packing.

"You're taking my kids to the Beach without my permission?!" Kiba wasn't too far behind him, but when he heard those words, he cringed and backed away slowly. Maybe he should have told Naruto how angry Sakura was at him. To his surprise, she was completely calm which he doubted was a good thing.

"I'm sorry I would have asked you, but you're avoiding me." She finished packing the basket and shut it calmly.

"Fine, then I'm coming too." She gripped the handle of the basket a little too tightly.

"Oh, now you want to give your kids some attention!" She yelled at him her temper rising with each second she stared at the face of her boss, so she walked away to see if Bolt and Himawari were ready to go.

"Hey don't walk away from me!" He also yelled not one to be outdone.

"So now you want to talk?" She crossed her arms waiting for him to say something else. Naruto watched her closely through slitted eyes. The two seemed to be stuck in a never-ending glaring match.

"You two sound like a married couple about to go through a divorce but are only staying together for the kids," Kiba said and wished he didn't when both of their glares were on him now.

"Shut up Kiba." The two said simultaneously causing both of them to glare at each other yet again.

"Just trying to help I hope you two don't plan on doing this in front of the kids." The mention of Bolt and Himawari seemed to snap the adults out of their anger.

Taking a calming breath, Sakura asked, "are you coming or not?" He thought for only a moment before nodding. "Alright then...you might want to change."

Naruto looked down at his wrinkled dress shirt and pants. He silently agreed and went back upstairs to change.

Sakura massaged her temples before heading up the stairs to also change and check up on the kids. Kiba sighed relieved that the arguing was finally over he didn't know how the rest of the day was going to go if those two couldn't get along.

Sakura has never been a fan of Naruto, but it seemed like it got worse.

...

"Bolt are you ready yet?" Sakura knocked on the closed door before opening it to find clothes all over the room. Now Sakura wasn't a neat freak or anything like that she just liked to keep things clean. But when she saw the disaster area that's supposed to be Bolt's room her heart almost stopped.

"B-Bolt wha—" she couldn't even get the words out that's how surprised she was. She just wanted to take the kids to the beach not deal with any of this.

"Sakura-chan I can't find my swimsuit." Her shock faded away when she noticed the tears in his eyes. She sighed and began picking up the clothes on the floor.

"It's ok Bolt I'll help you find them, and if we can't, we'll buy you one. Ok?" Bolt nodded and got up off the floor to help her clean up the room. They worked out this system he'll pick up the clothes, and she'll fold them neatly and put them back in his drawers. Before long they were done and found the swimming trunks under the bed much to Bolt's pleasure.

"Alright Bolt I'll be back, but you better be ready." He nodded and rushed to get his shorts off.

Sakura's next stop was Himawari's room she was sure the three-year-old was going to need some help.

She heard giggling along with deep chuckles. She walked up to the door and opened the ajar door further. Sitting in the middle of the room was Naruto tickling Himawari who was already in her one-piece yellow bathing suit. Naruto had on a plain white shirt along with orange swim trunks.

She hated how the dumb blonde was always able to get back on her good side with just his actions towards his kids. She was about to leave when Himawari spotted her.

"Sakura-channn!" Himawari giggled her name cutely as Naruto tickled her. Naruto's smile faded as soon as his eyes laid on her.

She thought that something was wrong with her face or her outfit was awful the way he scrunched up his nose as he looked her up and down. "What?" All she had on was a pair of white shorts over her bikini bottom and her red bikini top under her elbow-length jacket.

"Nothing..." he looked away from her to make sure Himawari was alright and ready to go.

"We're leaving in a few minutes." Sakura stormed out of the room angrily. She couldn't even look at him for an extended period before getting angry. She just wanted to soak up some rays and relax no more thinking about her boss.

 **.x.**

What. A. Disaster.

They arrived at the beach and were immediately bombarded by fans of Naruto. Naruto grinned while signing whatever he was given he was even taking pictures with them.

"Kiba do you know where a much more private beach is?" Sakura asked the bodyguard/driver who was watching closely for any suspicious behavior.

"Hmm yeah, but it'll cost. I'm sure Naruto doesn't mind." Sakura sighed holding Himawari closer to her as she watched Naruto soak in all the love his fans gave him.

She looked down near her legs where Bolt was glaring at a particular fan who was rubbing herself against Naruto's arms. "Naruto we're leaving!" She said over the growing crowd of fans. Naruto saw her walking away and said goodbye to his fans to quickly catch up with them.

"That was fun." He said once he finally caught up with them.

"That was chaos." She simply stated.

"Jealous Sakura-chan." She stopped suddenly with a surprised look on her face. While she was stunned, he took Himawari from her arms and gave the three-year-old a peck on the forehead. "You hear that Hime Sakura-chan is jelly. Repeat after me jel-ly."

"Jel-ly." She repeated much to Sakura's chagrin and Naruto's pleasure.

"You're such a—"

"No bad words Sakura-chan." He laughed leaving her behind as they got into the car. She took a calm, deep breath so she wouldn't kill the blonde before the day was even over.

...

Finally, they found a more private beach to enjoy the rest of their Saturday at. Sakura began setting up the umbrella and chairs along with the towels. Naruto was busy keeping the kids occupied rubbing sunscreen on both of them.

Kiba was also putting sunscreen on and noticed Sakura getting ready to put some on. "I'll put sunscreen on you Pinky." He grinned lecherously at her sending shivers down her spine in a bad way.

"If you come near me I'll make sure you never have kids." His pervy grin faded quickly much to her satisfaction. "Thought so."

Naruto shook his head at Kiba who was awkwardly putting sunscreen on. Naruto kept an eye on the pinkette applying her own coat of sunscreen to her bare arms. He had to admit she looked beautiful and as much as he wanted to tell her that he refused to cross that already crooked line.

"There! You both are now ready for beach fun. Why don't you two play in the sand while I put my own sunscreen on? Kiba will even help." Kiba looked over, taken by surprise he wasn't a babysitter. The look Naruto was giving him was a look that was telling him just to watch them.

Naruto sat beside Sakura applying the sunscreen on his body. He made sure to remove his shirt to apply it to his chest and back also. The awkward silence between them was getting on his nerves he just had to say something.

"I'm sorry." He didn't say more until she looked at him without her sunglasses on. "You're right I was avoiding you."

"Wh—"

"I know you want to know why but for the sake of...well this." He used his hand to show what he meant by "this" waving to him, she and the kids Sakura didn't understand at all but wouldn't push him since he sounded genuine.

"I'm also sorry I should have been more considerate on how you probably felt. I'm also sorry for not trying harder to tell you about this trip to the beach. I just want them to be happy, and when you went ghost on us, they began doubting you again." She looked at Bolt and Himawari playing in the sand together. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't just detach herself from this family.

"I know and to be honest I don't know what I would do without you." He made sure to look her in the eyes when he said that so she would know he was being honest.

"I guess you've become an important person in my life." She blushed and got up quickly to join Kiba, Bolt, and Himawari. What Sakura didn't know is that she was leaving Naruto with conflicting thoughts.

"Damn it."

Naruto looked around the beach to find a few families and couples on the beach. He could tell they knew who he was but was giving him his space.

Naruto flicked his sunglasses down and decided to relax for a bit. Believe it or not, he was exhausted working day and night getting scenes to movies done on limited amounts of sleep. He must have dozed off because one moment he was relaxing the next he was startled up by a sudden weight pushing down on his stomach.

"B-Bolt?" He looked at the culprit through tinted glasses.

"Swim." The younger blonde said while pointing to the large body of water. He heard giggling nearby and found Sakura trying and failing to hide her amusement.

"Alright Bolt we can go swimming." Bolt happily hugged his dad earning awws from Sakura. Naruto felt his heart swell a thousand sizes. "Last one there is a rotten egg." Naruto made sure to run slowly, so he wasn't too far from the blonde. He could tell Bolt was trying his hardest to beat him, but his little legs were too slow.

"Sakura-chan I swim?" Sakura looked down into big sad blue eyes that could melt even the coldest heart.

"It's too dangerous, but you can get your feet wet." Himawari nodded excitedly running after her older brother and dad to Sakura's displeasure. "Wait, Hime!"

Kiba watched both of the pairs and had to admit it felt like watching a whole real family. He was glad that Naruto and Sakura made up, for now, that is. With their two different personalities like they had, they're bound to clash a lot.

He wondered what Hinata would think of this...

"Hime don't run off like that. You almost made me have a heart attack."

"Sowwe." Sakura smiled and bent down her height and splashed a little bit of water on her. She giggled and wounded her arms around Sakura's neck but not tight enough to choke her. She looked over to where Bolt and Naruto were and saw the father and son bonding quite a bit.

Bolt was on Naruto's back as he sunk in the water low enough that it came to Naruto's neck and wet up to Bolt's shoulder. She could tell Bolt was a little scared by the look on his face and the tight grip he had on Naruto. But she assumed that Naruto was saying words of encouragement.

Himawari let go and went back to playing with the water at her feet splashing it everywhere. Sakura couldn't remember the last time she went to the beach or even had this much fun. Probably her first summer break from college.

Later that day the five sat down to eat lunch which consisted of different kinds of chips, sandwiches and other types of snacks.

"I've been thinking how about we go visit grandma and grandpa?" The kids nodded excitedly since they couldn't speak with their mouths full. "Great!"

"When are you guys going?" She harmlessly asked.

"You mean we my parents want to meet you and we're going the week after next," Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"I-I don't know it seems like a family thing." Sakura really didn't want to go. She's been their nanny for over a month she wasn't ready to meet the grandparents. What if they end up hating me? Great now it sounds like I'm his girlfriend and he's introducing me to his parents. I really got to get out of this. "Maybe I should stay home maybe take that weekend to go back home and vi—"

"Nonsense Sakura-chan they were actually the ones who wanted you to come." Why does it sound like he didn't want her there at all? Sakura narrowed her eyes as he continued happily grinning like nothing was going on.

"I don't know." She didn't mean for her voice to waver but it did, and now Naruto wasn't looking at her like she's a big bowl of magically refilling ramen.

"They'll like you Sakura-chan trust me there's nothing about you to dislike." Oh, she hated her pale skin and his smooth words because her cheeks were the color of her hair and it isn't because of the sun. "Isn't that right kids?"

"Sakura-Chan is the best!" Bolt yelled catching the attention of other beachgoers.

"Sakura-chan go?" Himawari looked up at her with her big blue eyes that no man woman or creature could resist. Naruto smirked knowing that Sakura wasn't going to try to get out of going now that Himawari used her puppy dog eyes on her.

"O-ok I'll go." The children cheered before going back to their lunch.

"Sakura did you make these sandwiches?" Kiba suddenly asked after taking a bite out of the turkey and cheese one.

"Uh yeah why is there a problem with them?" She was sort of offended that he asked her about them out of nowhere.

"They're pretty good Pinky." He smirked when he noticed her green eyes glaring dangerously at him.

"Why didn't you just get the chef to make them?" The blonde spoke up.

Sakura shrugged, "I guess I just wanted to do it myself this time you can't always depend on other people to do what you can always do yourself."

"Well that's their job..." he retorted.

"You may believe that, but I don't." Not everyone has a maid and chef waiting on your every order. She's not sure how he was brought up, but it was probably not how she was brought up.

"I suppose." She glared at him from the corner of her eye. He was so unnecessarily smug. Him breathing annoyed the hell out of her.

"I'm going for a walk." She suddenly stood up and practically stormed away from them.

Kiba looked at Naruto with one eyebrow raised. He was wondering if his boss was going to go after her or not. "What I do?"

"You did sound pretty stuck up maybe she took that the wrong way." Naruto groaned one step forward and thousand steps backward. Naruto also got up, but before leaving, he told the Inuzuka to watch his kids.

"With my life." Naruto nodded thankful for such a great friend and employee. He could always depend on Kiba for just about anything. Even though the main reason Kiba started working for him was because of Hinata.

Naruto ran off to where he saw Sakura go. He looked all around the different shops for the pinkette and feared that he wasn't going to find her. But just when he was giving up hope he heard her laughter not too far away.

There she was at an ice cream stand talking to the clerk. "Sakura-chan!" He quickly walked over looking at the man with suspicion.

"Naruto I thought you were still at the beach."

"I was, but then I came to look for you since you seemed upset." Sakura looked at him with surprise she wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Oh, thanks but I'm fine now, in fact, I was buying ice cream for everyone since you're here you can help me carry it back." Naruto was relieved that she was no longer upset but wasn't quite sure how he felt about her getting buddy-buddy with the ice cream man. He looked at the man carefully, zoning out the exchange entirely. He refused to acknowledge the tightening of his chest every time Sakura laughed at a side joke the man told. It definitely wasn't that funny.

"Nar...Naru...Naruto!"

"Wha-what?" He snapped out of his thoughts to find Sakura staring at him with concern.

"I asked what kind of ice cream you want. Are you ok?" He quickly nodded and looked down at the different kinds that were being sold.

"Strawberry." The mystery man nodded and put two scopes on a cone.

"Here you go sir...and ma'am." Naruto took the ice cream along with two other cones while Sakura took her own and he assumed Kiba's ice cream cone as well. Naruto noticed how the ice cream man barely took his eyes off of his nanny. If they didn't get away from the stand quick, he was going to snap. Thank yous were exchanged, and before the ice cream man could say anything else, he was walking away.

Sakura noticed his hurried footsteps leaving and quickly said goodbye and chased after her boss. "Naruto wait up why are you walking so fast?"

He suddenly stopped and turned those bright ocean blue eyes on her. She could see anger and annoyance in them which left her feeling quite uncertain. Did she do something to make him angry?

"He was flirting with you." He suddenly blurted out catching the attention of people around them. All Sakura could do was stare into his eyes still not comprehending why he was upset.

"O-ok...sorry?" Naruto growled and continued walking boiling in his anger. Meanwhile, Sakura was just thinking about their weird exchange until she finally understood.

"You're jealous!" She suddenly exclaimed making him stop in his tracks, but he luckily kept his back to her. She was in awe at first, but now she was just laughing at his karma. He was making fun of her earlier now she's the one making fun of him.

"Sh-shut up." He mumbled angrily under his breath leaving her behind to wipe her tears from laughing so hard.

The rest of the day carried on like that with Sakura laughing at Naruto's embarrassment every time she mentioned something about his jealousy. The fun beach day was coming to an end especially since the children were fast asleep in the beach chairs under the umbrellas. They were happy and hyper when they received ice cream which led to them wearing their selves out.

Sakura was staring out at the water where the sun was setting on the horizon. She enjoyed her time with the family and Kiba. Especially when she and Kiba destroyed a few couples playing volleyball. She tried playing the game with Naruto, but all they did was argue the whole time causing them to lose.

She could tell he didn't like the fact that she and Kiba were a good team. She noticed quite a lot then she led on yes she teased the blonde about being jealous, but that jealousy didn't stop there. When she pulled her shorts off to get into the water, she caught some attention from quite a few onlookers. She wasn't the only one to notice since she could practically see the glares Naruto was shooting at everyone who looked at her a particular way.

As flattered as she was that he made sure no one looked or flirted with her she also felt uncomfortable. She could tell that something was developing in the blonde for her that she wasn't sure she wanted to grow. She was just the nanny nothing else and nothing more no matter how any of them felt.

She feared she would have to talk to Naruto about his growing feelings and that would be the most uncomfortable talk ever. She already had to speak to him about Himawari. She groaned softly.

Naruto is extremely attractive just not her type, and she also wasn't looking for a relationship especially one she knew was going to crash and burn because of their opposite personalities. There's more to a relationship than physical attraction to a person, and that's exactly how she felt about Naruto, of course, she would never let him know that.

"Sakura we're ready to go." She sighed taking one last glance at the beautiful scenery. It's going to get harder she knew that, but that doesn't mean she was going to just standby.

"Sakura."

"Coming!" She ran over to them and picked up Himawari who snuggled closer to her. The kids were worn out, but on the bright side, they had fun.

 **END**

 **A/N: I thought that in most Narusaku stories it takes forever for either one to be aware of a person's feelings for them. Sakura is smart and is mindful of the signs that Naruto has feelings for her. She isn't that aware since she thinks it's just a small crush that she hopes he'll get over since she has no romantic feelings for him. Hinata is another topic completely I'm still trying to see where I want to go with this story whether she's alive or not I have scenarios for both. I kind of want to update my other story pretty soon especially since this story caught up pretty quickly. So look out for that update. It certainly won't be this week maybe not even next week perhaps Thanksgiving.**

 **Revised: 12/15/18**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Chapter 12: Hanabi Hyuga**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 _"Hello?" The person on the other end finally picked up after the third ring, and he already felt relieved._

 _"Mom?"_

 _"Naruto is that you?" Naruto sighed and nodded realizing she couldn't see him he verbally answered._

 _"Y-yeah_ mom _."_

 _"Ahh, how are you doing honey?" He could hear the excitement in her voice that he finally called. Ever since Hinata disappeared his relationship with his parents had been strained on his part._

 _"Mom I need some advice." When it came to things like this his mom always knew just what to say to make him feel better._

 _Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was a very level-headed and cheerful person with an occasional quick temper, and often enough was quite fearless. "What about Naruto?" He didn't mean to put her on edge over something so small and petty. Maybe he should just solve this problem on his own._

 _"I-it's nothing Mom just wanted to hear your voice I guess."_

 _"No no, you called for_ advise _and I'm going to give it to you. I don't care how big or small the problem is Naruto I'll still help you no matter what." Naruto was quiet after her little speech. He didn't know how he could have gone so long without even hearing her voice._

 _"Ok but I hope you're sitting because it's quite a story." He heard shuffling and knew she must have taken his advice._

 _After explaining everything up to just before he called her, he took a breather to catch his breath and his thoughts. He patiently waited for her to say something that would break the tense silence._

 _"So you like this nanny?" She asked just to clarify._

 _"I-I guess." The next thing he knew he heard laughter from his own mother. His face exploded red with embarrassment._

 _"Then what the hell are you asking me about if you like her then tell her." Naruto sighed knowing he would have to explain his side of things._

 _"One I'm 90 percent sure she doesn't feel the same and two I don't want to ruin what we have. This is the only nanny that both Bolt and Himawari love...and also she has a temper that's just as bad as_ yours _mom."_

 _"Hmm, I think I like her already. Tell you what why don't you spend more time with her to be 100 percent sure she doesn't feel the same. And if you really want my help then come visit but make sure she comes too I really want to meet her."_

 _"I planned on coming to visit before Summers over anyway. Thanks for your help Mom I just hope everything works out."_

 _"Even if she doesn't feel the same way women love guys who don't give up how else do you think your father got a hottie like me." Naruto groaned and cringed at his mother's awful words. "I'm just happy that you're moving on and you seem much happier than the last time we spoke. I'm glad."_

 _"Alright Mom I got to go I'll see you in a few weeks."_

 _"Good luck on filming honey knock em dead_ dattebane _! Oops." They both laughed at her slip up that only happened when she's excited or angry. They exchanged goodbyes and hung up Naruto was now ready to do his part._

 **.x.**

"So how long are we staying there?" Sakura asked as she helped Naruto pack a bag for Bolt.

"Just the weekend it's been a while since I've seen them so that should be enough." He actually wanted to stay longer but with Naruto's busy schedule and Sakura's classes that was impossible.

"I see well I can't wait to meet them." Naruto stopped what he was doing and turned to grin at the pinkette. He was glad that she wasn't nervous and unsure about it anymore.

"I can't wait either like I said they're going to love you. You have a temper just as bad as my mother's." She crossed her arms and glared at him for saying that.

"I do not have a temper." She declared.

"Mhmm tell that to the swear jar—" Sakura punched him in the arm. "—ow see." He was starting to get used to her abuse and call him a masochist, but he was enjoying it.

"You're such a Baka." She didn't want to admit it, but they were getting along much better. Now and then they would bump heads, but there's no way around it. It was keeping them on their toes.

Naruto couldn't be happier not only was he getting along with Sakura but also his kids. Just the other day he began teaching Bolt how to ride a bike. With Himawari, he joined her and her stuff animals at a tea party he even let her add barrettes to his hair. Unfortunately, that allowed for Sakura to get some blackmail material. She wouldn't let him live that down the whole day.

Things weren't entirely sun shines and rainbows. Sakura still wanted him to talk to Himawari about Hinata evidently the picture Himawari painted really made her uncomfortable.

"So where do your parents live?"

"On the other side of the city." She gaped at him the other side of the city was at least a 2-hour drive with how big the city is, and that's without traffic. "Now you know why I don't frequently go especially with the kids. Sakura nodded as Naruto continued packing a bag for Bolt. She already did Himawari's earlier before she left for her class she made sure to leave Bolt's for Naruto to do.

"Sakura-chan I was wondering if maybe you could make dinner?" He nervously asked the pinkette.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelped his voice full of concern with how hard she just smacked her forehead. The sting of pain that she was currently feeling was nothing compared to how angry she was.

"What do you mean will I cook dinner!?" The redness on her forehead was kind of hard to ignore despite how angry she was he even dared to chuckle a bit. That was a wrong move on his part. He was suddenly standing up face to face with Sakura's beautifully raging face who also happen to be gripping the front of his shirt threatening to wrinkle and tear it.

"I sort of let everyone go on an early break since we're leaving tomorrow. Also, could you maybe let go this shirt wasn't exactly cheap." The button up was 100% silk made in Italy the cost was as high as 1100.

Sakura took a calming breath and let go of the shirt slowly. "Sorry your highness a lowly servant like me will get right on it." She rolled her eyes and massaged her forehead to ease the redness hopefully.

"Oh come on I've never cooked anything like a real meal a day in my life. Pwease Sakura-chan I know the kids would be very disappointed that they won't experience the amazing taste of a home cooked meal from their Sakura-chan." He was trying to convince her and damn was it working. It irked her how good he was at convincing her then again he was an actor.

"Alright but on one condition."

"What?"

"Every head chef needs a sous-chef." She grinned promising him endless suffering for convincing her to make dinner. "You can also be the busboy." She giggled when she saw how his face scrunched up in disgust. He probably never washed dishes a day in his life. "Come on if you're good I'll maybe even make dessert." She left heading towards the kitchen to get started on her tough job. She may have sounded confident in her cooking abilities, but that was all an act. She could do basic things like cook rice and sweets seem to be her forte but whole meals...she'll figure something out.

Naruto, on the other hand, was frozen stiff at her playful joke that he could have sworn had a sexual innuendo underneath it. Was she just flirting with him was she aware that she was just flirting with him? Was this a sign that his mom told him to watch for? "Damn Sakura you're a tricky one." He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the doorbell ring.

"Oh, sous-chef!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and quickly replied back. "Coming." He sighed and walked out of the room but not before flicking off the lights. Making his way down the stairs, he could hear footsteps as Sakura walked to the door with both Bolt and Himawari on her trail and answered it since Naruto was taking so long.

Opening the door, they were greeted by the sight of a beautiful young woman that looked quite, to say the least rich.

"Oba!" Both Himawari and Bolt said as they ran past Sakura to hug the long haired woman who the kids claimed to be their aunt. Sakura studied her closely and was slightly jealous of the girl's long glossy black hair, flawless skin, and big lavender eyes not to mention her stylish more than likely costly clothes she looked to be around her own age maybe younger she wasn't sure.

"Hello, Hime And Bolt." She said kindly with a playful but serious undertone to it.

"Hanabi what are you doing here?" Naruto was finally down the stairs and was looking at the girl with a stony expression. Hanabi, his former sister-in-law, looked from Naruto to Sakura it wasn't exactly a friendly gaze.

"I can't visit my niece and nephew?" The silence between them was tense, and she could sense some bad blood.

"Uh, why don't you come inside I was just getting started on dinner." Her cold stare was now on Sakura unnerving her. She didn't understand why the girl was being so intimidating especially around the children.

"I don't think I need your permission to come in." Hanabi stood up from hugging her niece and nephew and walked right past Sakura with an aura of authority. Sakura wasn't sure how to feel about the woman who's acting like such a bitch to her.

"I don't suppose I can get you to leave." The glare he received was more than enough of an answer. "Alright then come we'll talk in my office since you only come around when daddy has something to say." He turned and made his way back upstairs with Hanabi silently following behind him. They left three confused individuals behind wondering what's going on.

...

"Alright lay it on me." They were back in his office with some tea in front of them.

"I'm just visiting. I'm sure my sister would have liked that." She took a sip of the tea with her eyes close to savor the delicious taste of the hot liquid.

Naruto scoffed. Hanabi rarely visited even when Hinata was still here. She only visited about three times a year claiming school kept her busy. Hanabi never liked him but respected her sister enough not to outwardly state it.

"Who is that strumpet that answered your door?" Naruto glared sharply at Hanabi for practically calling Sakura a prostitute without even knowing the woman.

"What daddy didn't tell you anything? Or has he cut you off from knowing things like that just as he did with the company." He knew that what he said was a low blow but she insulted Sakura and frankly he couldn't give a damn.

He could see her eyes narrow dangerously and her grip on the cup tighten. She took a calming breath and fired back with her own insult. "Hmm you seem quite smitten with that woman careful or she'll leave you just like my sister did."

Naruto's smirk of confidence was wiped clean off his face as she fired back with her own low blow. She knew how to fight back with just words alone.

"Hanabi we can go at it all day that still won't change how we feel about each other now what are you doing here?" He was getting impatient much to Hanabi amusement. She won the battle but she hasn't won the war.

"I came to ask you...if I could spend a week alone with my niece and nephew? Father would really like to see them as well." Naruto looked at her like she was stupid not only was she rude to his nanny but also insulted her and insulted him. The request was so silly he almost wanted to laugh at it.

"You've never wanted to spend quality time with them before why now?"

She shrugged, "a change of heart." He couldn't believe her usually the girl no woman was witty and tactful in getting what she wanted that was why she was considered to take over the company at one point. But now she wasn't even trying to sound convincing.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind having some alone time with the "nanny" downstairs." She sat back in her chair sitting patiently while Naruto was freaking out on the inside.

"Wh-what do you think is going on between Sakura and I?!" He incredulously shouted annoying the younger woman.

"I can only guess what's going on in that small brain of yours." Once again she shrugged irking Naruto's already rising temper. If he didn't get this woman out of his sight soon he was going to lose it.

"A weekend take it or leave it."

"Five days."

"Four."

"Five."

"..." They were locked in a staring match until finally, he cracked. "Fine but not this week."

She smirked taking her victory. "She's making you a big softy there's no way in hell you would have let me take them not even for a day. Or maybe my assumption was right." She pretended to think it over just to get a rise out of him she was not disappointed.

"No! I mean it's not like that." He sighed and rubbed his temple trying to combat his quickly approaching headache. "Are you staying for dinner or no?" The quicker they had dinner the faster she'll leave.

"And miss telling the kids the good news and torturing you with just my presence I'm definitely staying." He glared and stood up and walked out of the office with Hanabi right behind him snickering. Hinata hated when they would go back and forth like this Hanabi saw it as a way that made them closer and understand each other despite their dislike for one another.

"What's going on in here?" Naruto said as soon as he walked into the kitchen to find not only Sakura but his children with chocolate on their faces.

"We made some cupcakes." Naruto watched as Sakura used a cloth to wipe off the chocolate from their faces. They must have been talking longer then he thought if dinner was already on and they just finished making dessert. "Too bad I had to replace my sous-chef." She playfully pouted after cleaning Himawari and Bolt who ran over and distracted Hanabi.

He couldn't help but think about how cute she looked with some chocolate on her cheek and those plump pink lips pouting. His body was way ahead of his brain because if it weren't he would not be doing what he was doing.

Naruto walked closer to her. "Sorry I had to take care of some business but, I'm still your busboy." Sakura was going to say something but was silenced when she felt him wipe off some chocolate that was beside her lips. Agonizingly slow he cleaned the chocolate off and tasted it himself. "I like it."

"Uh—bu—Uh—I" she was failing to form a complete sentence after his unexpected show of...affection? She was mentally kicking her brain to get it going and command her legs to distance them and her brain to form sentences. But that wasn't happening especially when he did it again on the other side of her lips. She silently hoped and prayed that she'd get out of this uncomfortable and embarrassing situation. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering all around.

"Sakura-chan I—" the sound of a phone ringing finally snapped her out of the spell she felt he put on her. She backpedaled until she reached the other side of the kitchen she decided to distract herself by setting up the dining room table.

"U-uh I'll go set up the table." She reached up and quickly grabbed a stack of glass plates before he decided to do anything else to throw her off.

Naruto watched her retreat silently before answer his phone. Without looking at the caller id, he tapped the answer button. "What?" He growled with massive frustration in his tone.

"Is that any way to talk to your most favorite person in the world? Especially one that managed to buy you some time for auditioning for your possibly next major role." Naruto relaxed against the kitchen island and sighed.

"Thanks, Jiraiya this just isn't the right time." Really he's thankful but what he just did was now sinking in and was making him slowly lose his mind.

"You sound stressed what's up?" He gave his manager credit he did sound concerned.

"I'm still working on it myself...look I'll talk to you later Jiraiya I'm about to have dinner." Even if it was going to be a painfully awkward dinner at that.

"Alright, Gaki just call me if you need anything and tell your parents I said hello."

"Alright Jiraiya I'm sure they'll be happy that you thought about them." They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Standing alone in the kitchen gave him enough time to keep it together and not wallow in his self-pity. He was going to face the music one way or another he just wished he had better timing for this. He also wished he regretted his actions but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't.

Walking out of the kitchen he found Sakura anxiously setting the table while Hanabi Bolt and Himawari chatted. He wondered what was for dinner and instead of making a move on Sakura he should have asked.

"Hey, Pinky what's for dinner anyway?" He glared at Hanabi for being so disrespectful. Dinner was going to be a disaster with these two women's personalities clashing.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Sakura said through clenched teeth her grip noticeably tight on the plate. She, of course, knew Hanabi's name but just to get the woman back for calling her by such an atrocious name she decided to sound sugary sweet but with a disrespectful undertone. "To answer your question I made onigiri and miso soup." Onigiri and miso soup were one of the few dishes she couldn't possibly mess up no matter how horrible she was at cooking.

Hanabi covered her mouth to muffle her laughter, but it wasn't working that well. Sakura was sure she was well aware of how ineffective she was in stifling her laughter. Sakura set down the last plate before she ended up shattering it with her bare hands. "Something funny?"

It took her a moment to compose herself, but she was able to do so. "Such a basic meal that a five year old could make. Guess you should have chosen a nanny that could cook as well ne?" She said speaking to the glaring blonde with a smirk on her painted lips.

"Hanabi you don't have to eat it or stay here," Naruto said taking a seat at the head of the dining room table which he only used when he had guest. Naruto could tell it was taking all of Sakura's strength not to snap at the Hyuga. The blonde raised his hand and rested it on Sakura's to not only calm her down but silently say sorry for everything.

She seemed to understand and visibly became less tense. "I'm going to check on dinner." She left in a hurry before her mouth said something it shouldn't.

"Kids go play I have to talk to Oba Hanabi in private." He said but never once veered his eyes from Hanabi who was staring right back at him. The kids looked at each other sensing the tense atmosphere but weren't sure why. They didn't hesitate to run off to play to get away from the tenseness.

"What is your problem?" He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair a scowl marring his usually naturally carefree face.

"God you can't be any more obvious I was kidding earlier about you two but from what I just saw...it's disgusting. You've never looked at my sister like that..." She said softly looking away from him with an oddly sad expression. He could see why she had such a problem with Sakura.

"Hana—"

"I mean how could you just look at her like that without even trying yet not my missing sister!?" He was silent not having anything to say to the upset young woman. Ever since Hinata went missing, he rarely saw Hanabi and she only ever came to check on the kids it seemed that things that should have been come up are spewing out now. He supposed he deserved it. "S-she loved you, and here you are loving another you don't even know, more than you ever loved her. It's disgusting you're disgusting!" She yelled angrily glaring at the floor.

"Hanabi I've been alone for so long sinking into a deep depression. It was like I was a machine I didn't care about anything but work, hardly even my own kids. Hinata left a gaping hole in my heart and our family...she ruined me, and the worst thing is I don't even know if she's alive. This is the most alive I've been in a while, and I can see that you don't like that. You want me to still be miserable over Hinata just like you are. I'm still sad about it but moving on is the next best thing I can do for my family and Sakura-chan is a big help. She was your sister, and I'll admit I should have treated her better and paid more attention to her maybe she would have stayed..." Hanabi quickly wiped her eyes when she noticed Naruto's voice steadily get closer to her.

"I'm sorry that you're hurting, but there's nothing we can do now." He set a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she just shrugged it off.

"I'll never forgive you."

Little did the two know behind a door with a pot in hand listening shockingly was Sakura. She just learned so much about the blonde and his ex-wife that she wish she heard come from him to her and not overhearing it. Sakura decided that the conversation wasn't going to go anywhere positive and interrupted.

Taking a deep break and plastering a false smile on her face she burst through the door cutting off any more conversation between the two. "Dinner is ready!" She said loud enough to summon the kids in the other room playing. They came running back in taking a seat at the table each on one side of Naruto who went back to the head of the table.

"I-I hope you guys like it." Everyone except Hanabi who sat beside Bolt grinned at Sakura thankful for the food. Serving everyone they were now settled in and ready to eat at the awkward table.

 **End**

 **A/n: was hoping to get to Minato and Kushina this chapter but then my brain said nope let's add some drama. Hanabi hates Naruto because she believes he was the reason Hinata left presumably dead. Naruto also blames himself and to comfort Hanabi expresses how miserable he's been ever since but since Sakura came along he's become much happier. I didn't go into detail on how Sakura felt about the intimate moment because I plan on doing that next chapter. Also next chapter Sakura confronts Hanabi one on one.**

 **Revised: 12/15/18**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Chapter 13: An Awkward Dinner**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Dinner now served and everyone seated in their chosen spots Sakura was kind of a nervous mess as she watched as everyone tried their food. She saw the food enter their mouths and shifted her gaze to her own food. She couldn't watch their reactions afraid that they'll be disgusted by it.

Naruto noticed Sakura's intense glare on her meal and suspected she was afraid they wouldn't like it. Admittedly he's had way better what with having one of the best chefs in Japan cook for him almost every day. But it wasn't bad, and he made sure to voice it in order to ease Sakura's nerves.

"This is pretty good Sakura-chan. Thank you" Sakura sighed and sent Naruto a thankful smile. Her eyes wandered to the younger Hyuga who was glaring at seemingly nothing but was still eating. Sakura took that as a good sign since Hanabi seemed like the type to say something if they don't enjoy something. And the kids seemed to not mind the food.

"I'm glad. To be honest, I'm not much of a cooker more of a baker thanks to the bakery I worked at." Hanabi scoffed no longer staring down at anything but looking directly at Sakura who was just across from her.

"Problem?" She understood why Hanabi was so angry but to be angry at her was inexcusable.

Just as she opened her mouth, Naruto cleared his throat loudly interrupting whatever she was going to say. "Hanabi why don't you tell the kids the news." Hanabi's harsh expression turned into one of peace and slight happiness.

"News?" Bolt asked looking at the woman beside him.

"Yes well, you kids will be hanging out with me and ojiisan soon." She wasn't expecting silence when she gave them the news. She looked at Bolt who seemed to be thinking about something Himawari just tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows.

Sakura silently exchanged concerned glances with the Naruto who was also confused at their lack of reaction. "Bolt Hime, what's the matter?"

"I don't wanna go." Bolt said firmly getting a nod in agreement from his sister.

"Wha—why?!" He wasn't sure how to react it's not like Hiashi didn't spoil them rotten whenever he saw them which was a rare occurrence. They don't dislike Hiashi and Hiashi certainly acted like the loving grandpa when they're around it's a creepy site that he really could have went his whole life without seeing.

"Stay with Sakura-chan," Himawari said causing Sakura to almost choke on the food that she was in the midst of swallowing. Once she looked like she wasn't going to die from choking Hime wrapped her arms around Sakura and buried her face in her shirt. Sakura looked from the littlest Uzumaki to Naruto silently panicking. Hanabi already hated her and the kids choosing her over their blood-related family would push that hatred to a whole new level.

"I'm sure they don't mean that." She laughed nervously stuffing more food into her mouth to avoid talking again.

The sound of scraping from the chair being pushed back on the floor turned everyone's attention to the noise. "I think I overstayed my welcome I'll inform my father about this." Hanabi threw the napkin she had on her lap on her plate and quickly left.

"W-wait!" Sakura got up once Himawari released her and chased after her. "Wait please!"

Surprisingly Hanabi did once she was at the front door and away from the Uzumakis. "What?" She snapped at the pinkette.

Sakura flinched slightly she sighed and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry it seems like I'm just one big problem for you and I don't mean to be."

"Why are you here?" Sakura reeled from how angry she sounded.

"I—Naruto offered me the job, and I took it...also the kids really needed someone to be there for them in ways their father couldn't." Hanabi finally met Sakura eye to eye and saw that she was being honest. "I overheard what you and Naruto were talking about, and I get it you loved your sister and to see me take the job that she once had is probably heartbreaking. I'm definitely not trying to take your sister's spot I'm ju—"

"Shut. Up." Her eyes widened confusion and shock swimming in her green orbs. "You're an idiot it's not just about Himawari and Bolt it's also about that baka."

Realization dawned on her. "Do you li—"

"God no but Hinata loved him to death and when she comes back...I...I want her to be able to come back to the way things were before she left." Hanabi was a little emotional thinking about her elder sister. A part of her felt it in her soul that Hinata was still out there, but the other part of her felt doubtful.

"I thought she was...gone and I'm sure Naruto still feels strongly for her if she's still around."

"Presumed." she quickly answered. "I can see the way he looks at you a sort of longing..."

Sakura's heart beat a little faster then she would have liked. "We're just friends." _Barely that_ , she thought to herself.

"You may believe that but does he?" With that Hanabi opened the door and left slamming the door behind her. The pinkette sighed feeling like she didn't get through to Hanabi at all. Her thoughts quickly went to her final words and what she overheard them talking about.

She knew that he liked her ever since the beach but longed for her? She just couldn't process it.

Sakura sighed she would have to confront him about his feelings for her sooner or later. Turning back and walking into the dining room she saw everyone picking at their food. "What's wrong?"

"Just a very awkward dinner." As he thought would happen.

"Tell me about it." She went back to her spot to pick at her own food her appetite now ruined thanks to that encounter. She felt kind of bad since she could tell Hanabi wasn't a bad person just hurt. Her sister's gone, and now her niece and nephew don't even want to spend a few days with her talk about tragic. So at that moment, she decided she would at least help Hanabi with the one thing she can help her with.

"Bolt Hime I think you two should go with Hanabi." The two looked over at her in surprise. "I know you two want to spend time with me but she's your family and family is everything. You two really hurt her feelings when you chose me, your nanny over her, your aunt. I'm not forcing you two to go because it's your decisions but simply suggesting." She gave them both a tense smile awaiting their final decision.

Bolt tapped his chin with his finger thinking about it closely well as closely as a five year old would. "Ok Sakura-chan anything for you." She giggled and got up to hug the blonde who snuggled closely into her warm embrace.

"Me too Sakura-chan!" Himawari said also joining the hug. They really loved her a lot that they would do anything she said.

Naruto watched with conflicted feelings as his kids hugged the pinkette like if they let go, she would leave them. He isn't sure where their lives are going to go from here on out, but as long as they stick together, he knew that nothing could break them apart. They're like family.

 **.x.**

Once the kids were settled in after having dessert, of course, Naruto and Sakura went back downstairs to clean up. "You know you don't have to help me right?"

"Please you probably never washed dishes a day in your life I have to make sure you're doing it right." She said as she dried off a freshly cleaned plate.

"That's what dishwashers are for." Sakura rolled her eyes she was always taught to hand wash dishes even though they had a dishwasher. Her mother claimed that washing it by hand was a much cleaner and effective method.

"So you haven't is what I'm getting from that reply." She smirked when he playfully glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"If you must know I have too washed dishes bef—shit!" Naruto took his hands out of the soapy water filled sink and went to dry his hands with a towel. Sakura looked and noticed his shirt had a big wet spot on it.

"Oh no, your silk shirt imported all the way from wherever. By the way that's a dollar in the swear jar." Naruto grunted taking a dollar from his pocket and begrudgingly putting it in the jar.

He couldn't believe that he messed up his shirt maybe he should remove it. Suddenly an idea ran through Naruto's mind. With an evil grin, Naruto started unbuttoning his shirt with his back to Sakura. Naruto removed the shirt once he unbuttoned all of the buttons.

"N-Naruto what are you doing?!" She put her hands over her eyes but wasn't quite using them to cover them from the sight in front of her they were on her face, but her fingers were far apart. She could clearly see all that he had to offer even with a tank top on.

"What? My shirt is wet so I took it off." He feigned confused. Sakura cleared her throat and removed her hands from her face.

"Let's just hurry up and finish this." She said as her eyes stared almost hungrily at his muscular arms and how lovely the tank top clung to him.

"You know Sakura-chan any time you wanna just see me without the tank just tell me." He winked once her eyes finally met his. A whole new color engulfed her face. She couldn't believe the Baka would say something so suggestive to her. Then again she does know he has a thing for her.

"Just for that have fun doing this by yourself." With that, she placed the dried dish on the rack and stormed away with a blush still clearly on her face.

Naruto chuckled while watching her go. He knew he probably shouldn't be suggesting anything like that, but she technically started it when they were upstairs. He's just giving her a taste of her own medicine.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow he already had plans for them. If his parents somehow distracted the kids, then he would be able to take Sakura to his favorite restaurant and the waterfall springs. There's a lot of things that could ruin his plans one being her not wanting to go. Naruto wondered how he was going to ask her to go with him without it sounding like a date.

Tomorrow's going to be a hectic but exciting day. His big grin didn't last long since his thoughts took a turn for the worst. The worst being his and Hanabi's fight.

He was happy happier then he's been in a long time, and Hanabi didn't want that. He understood why she'd think that he's trying to replace Hinata, but he's not. It's just that instead of wasting time fighting his attraction for Sakura he was going to give them a chance well if she allowed it of course. That was what he decided after the whole Beach vacation.

He had nothing against Hanabi she was just always looking out for her older shy/quiet sister. From the start of Hinata and his relationship, she was against it. He dryly chuckled to himself. She was right of course all he did was ruin such a kind-hearted innocent person. They weren't ready for kids hell they weren't even ready for marriage, but everyone seemed to push it on to them. He knew back then that Hinata was more then happy to marry him, but he still questioned if he was or was everyone's opinions clouding his own judgment. He could tell she needed more from him as their relationship continued on after marriage. She wasn't happy, so instead of talking to her he just gave her a baby they weren't ready for hoping that'll help. He failed as a friend, husband, and a father looking back, but he wasn't going to make that same mistake he made with Hinata with Sakura.

With a determined look, he finished washing the last dish and put it in the drying rack making a promise to himself to not mess this up.

 **.x.**

"Is everyone ready!?" Naruto shouted from downstairs with the bags. Bolt came running down the stairs making Naruto extremely nervous that he would fall. "Careful Bolt the car isn't going anywhere." Bolt looked sheepish all while bouncing on the balls of his feet. How the child had so much energy so early in the morning, Naruto would never know.

"Sorry dad I'm so excited to see grandma and grandpa!" Naruto couldn't blame him he hasn't seen his parents in a year or so. His attention was turned elsewhere when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, and he could never get sick of the sight before him.

A sleepy Himawari in the arms of Sakura who was also carrying her bag and Himawari's favorite doll.

"Sorry it took so long this one was too tired to put on her clothes so I had to dress her myself." Naruto eyed his daughter who was currently sucking on her thumb with half-lidded eyes.

"It's fine Sakura-chan I know how she can get." Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, he took the bags from her to lighten her load.

"So why are we leaving so early?" She asked as they both walked out of the house.

"Well, traffic is terrible out there so I'm hoping we'll make it to at least lunch." Sakura nodded she got it; you had to go through the busiest part of the city which was never clear of traffic and if there's an accident and one lane was closed then the usual time is tripled.

"Just put me out of my misery." She groaned strapping both Bolt and Himawari in their booster seats.

"I think I'm supposed to be saying that since I'm driving." She put her hands on her hips and playfully glared at him. He looked her up and down eyeing what she decided to wear which was a red skirt thigh high black socks brown ankle length boots and a simple flowered patterned black sleeveless button up shirt tucked in her skirt. She looked stunning and he was tempted to tell her.

"You're staring pretty hard there Baka do you think I look good?" She twirled and struck a pose damn near causing his heart to explode. Unfortunately, the only thing that did explode was his face. His blush burned through his cheeks rivaling the red of her skirt.

"I'm kidding hurry up or traffic will probably be worst." She quickly turned away and got into the passenger side of the car. She shakily raised her hands to feel her face it felt hot, and she's sure that if she looked in the mirror her face would be a shade of red as well. It was embarrassing how red he could make her face go without even being aware of it.

Finally taking a deep breath and the color now fading she turned to see what the kids were doing. Hanabi was asleep at a weird angle while Bolt was playing with his favorite toy car. All in all, they were fine.

The door to the driver side opened snapping her out of her trance. "Ready?" She nodded watching as he started the car. She was feeling anxious and tense and hoped that Naruto's parents liked her. For the kid's sake of course.

"So any tips on how to deal with your parents?" Naruto chuckled as he drove out of the gates to his home. He could tell she was nervous who wouldn't be?

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'm a hundred percent sure they'll love you." She looked out the window biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah..." She had about 3 more hours to mentally prepare herself and gain some confidence. _Why am I even stressing I'm just the nanny meeting my boss's parents no big deal._

 _Right?_

 **End**

 **Whoop chapter 13 is done working on chapter 14 now I got my motivation back.**

 **Naruto's starting to make his move it's just up to Sakura.**

 **Soooo Mission: Baby I've sort of hit a wall with that story I know where I want to go, but I'm not sure how to go about it. Sooo for now it's on a small hiatus. I also think that I'll be rereading this story and doing some corrections.**

 **Revised: 12/15/18**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Chapter 14: Traffic**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

He knew that there was going to be some but not that it was going to be bumper to bumper. His whole reason for leaving so early was now pointless. So far it's been an hour, and the pace was that of a snail he seemed to be the only one who was impatient. He glanced over and saw Sakura leaning on her hand looking out the window with a bored expression.

He looked at the rearview mirror where his kids were excitedly looking at all the cars and people in those cars.

"Hey sorry that this is so boring." Sakura stopped staring off and turned to him with confusion written all over her face. She must not have heard him or was paying attention.

"You looked bored...sorry."

Sakura chuckled and waved off his apology. "What else would I be doing? Besides this allows me to get ahead in my classes." She pulled out a thick medical textbook with a wide grin on her face. He could tell she was passionate and enjoyed learning about medicine and anatomy.

"Why don't you tell me a fun fact. Something you've read in the big book of yours." Sakura looked surprised for a second before smiling fondly at him. He was acting like she didn't affect him, but that was far from the truth.

"I don't want to bore you with stuff like that." She tucked a loose strand of her pink locks behind her ear looking slightly nervous.

"Aww come on Sakura-chan just one." He saw out of the corner of his eye she bite her bottom lip thinking deeply about it.

"Ok did you know the human heart beats 30 million times a year." A thousand fun facts went through her head but decided to go with the simple and easy to remember one.

"I didn't know that thanks for telling me." He grinned at the pinkette who went back to reading her medical textbooks.

"You would get along great with Baachan." He inched closer to the car in front making sure there's enough space between them but also so no car would cross in front of him from another lane.

Sakura wracked her brain trying to figure out who Baachan was and if she's seen a picture of that person around the mansion. He saw that Sakura was quiet and deep in thought that's when he realized she didn't know who "Baachan" was.

"Baachan is Tsunade Senju." His eyes were on the road, but he could clearly hear a loud gasp come from the pinkette.

"Y-you know Senju-sama!?" He's sure that if he weren't driving she would be shaking him until he gave her an answer. He glanced over at her and saw the cutest sight possible. She was hugging her medical textbook tightly while looking at the roof of the car with star-struck eyes.

"Yeah, I do she's a family friend." He chuckled out.

"W-will she be there?" Naruto thought about it he wasn't sure actually. But when he was still living with his parents she always showed up for every special occasion. Perhaps his mother expressed to the woman how "special" this occasion would be.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know depends on my parents." He felt terrible when the twinkle in her eyes faded slightly. Growing up and getting to know the blonde he was sure that Sakura would be disappointed after meeting the famous doctor. Especially since Tsunade had a gambling and drinking problem and her hits were something else.

"Wait you called her Baachan but said she was a family friend." Naruto was silent for a moment impressed that she caught on to what he said.

"I've called her Baachan for as long as I've known her. I only call her that to irritate her she doesn't like it because it makes her feel old. It sorta stuck after a while she still hates it of course but seems more ok with it nowadays." Sakura shook her head at how disrespectful Naruto was to the older woman. Then again she wasn't sure exactly what their relationship was like until she saw it with her own two eyes.

Sakura turned around to check on the kids who seemed to be in their own little worlds. A thought entered her mind, "have they met her?" Naruto glanced over and saw her pointing behind them.

"Yeah only once though I doubt they remember." She nodded and went back to reading her med book. He really wanted to ask her but was sort of afraid she'd reject his invitation. Imagine that Naruto one of the highest rated bachelors afraid to ask out a girl. But this wasn't just any girl this was Sakura-chan.

Naruto sighed drumming his fingers on the steering wheel anxiously. He looked over at her again noticing a strand of her shoulder-length pink hair in her face. She seemed to be concentrating on the book and ignoring that piece of hair that was clearly in her eyes.

It took all his might not to reach over and move the hair from her eyes. He clenched his fist out of frustration for how bad he had it for her and how much of a coward he felt for not just coming out and asking her. If he could smack himself and tell himself to man up, he would, but then Sakura would think he'd lost his mind. Then again hasn't he?

"Sakura..." He was speaking without even wanting to it seems his brain was controlling his mouth. He wanted control of his body back before he ruined their somewhat odd friendship. Then she'll never look at him the same.

"Yeah?" She wasn't looking at him and what he was about to say would require her full attention.

"Uh, I have a request." He cleared his throat and kept his eyes on the road. He knew exactly when her brilliant emerald orbs were on him. That made his mouth extremely parched.

She tilted her head to the side cutely awaiting his request. It's better to just get it over with he guessed.

"This weekend I was wondering if you wanna hang out with just...me." There was an awkward pause before he quickly added, "to get to know each other better!" Still, she didn't say anything.

"Sakura...chan?" He was silently begging her to say something, anything.

Sakura, on the other hand, was thinking about her conversation with Ino just last night in the safety of her room.

 _Flashback_

 _"Come on Ino pick up." She whispered angrily into her cell phone._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Ino! Thank god you picked up I'm having a crisis here." Ino sounded much more alert once she realized who was calling at 10 o'clock at night. "I...I don't know what to do."_

 _"What's the problem?"_

 _Sakura ran her fingers through her hair and laid down on her back. "Just promise me you won't freak out and tell everyone, I know how much you like to gossip."_

 _"Alright alright just tell me you got me on the edge of my seat." Sakura sensed excitement coming from Ino while she was feeling agitated and her nerves were barely holding on._

 _"I think—no I know Naruto has feelings for me." There was a pregnant pause that may have lasted a minute or so. Sakura feared that Ino hung up, but it says she's still on._

 _Finally, she spoke three words. "Video chat NOW." With that, she hung up leaving a still dumbstruck Sakura holding her phone to her ear that was until a beeping noise came from her opened laptop._

 _Sakura slowly walked over to her desk and shakily hit enter. She didn't know what she expected when she answered the video call, but it definitely wasn't a stoned face Ino. "In—"_

 _"Give me the details let's run down everything and make sure that you're 101 percent sure that Naruto Uzumaki has a thing for you. Now, what was sign number one?" Ino looked like a girl on a mission when she suddenly pulled out a piece of paper and a pen._

 _All she could do was comply and start thinking back. "Well for one he started acting differently than when we first met. We discussed this the last time we met up and assumed it was because I'm his last option as a nanny. Now the other reason seems to make me think otherwise." Ino nodded and started scribbling down on her piece of paper. Ino should definitely become a psychologist with the way things were going. Hell, she was close to graduating with a degree in it._

 _Sakura thought back and started thinking back to their early interactions. "Ok. Remember when I accepted the job and he "joked" that he only wanted himself and the kids to call me Sakura-chan. Maybe that wasn't just a joke." Ino looked up unsure if she herself believed that the blonde wasn't just joking. Sakura saw the look and decided to skip ahead and go to more firm proof that Naruto has feelings for her._

 _"And back when I was sad he hugged me and said to ask him for anything even if it's just a hug. Also when I'm around his kids, and he thinks I don't notice he gives me this look." Ino lifted her perfectly shaped brow at that._

 _"If you had to put a name to it what would it be."_

 _She thought back to all the times he shot her that look. Then it clicked the exact word Hanabi used, it was, "longing—and crap how could I forget that one time he kissed me...well on the forehead but still a kiss!"_

 _Ino looked alarmed, "Why didn't you start with that?!"_

 _"Sorry I guess it slipped my mind. After it happened I planned on talking to Naruto about it but things just happened, and we never got around to it."_

 _"Hmm, anything else?" Ino asked looking at Sakura closely to see if she was hiding anything from her._

 _"Yeah at the beach he was jealous of every guy that even took a small glance at me even the ice cream man." Sakura blushed thinking about it. Admittedly it was flattering that he did that, but she could handle herself._

 _Then there was what Hanabi said to her, and the Hyuga seemed to be able to read a person like a book. For now, she would keep that conversation between her and Hanabi to herself for now._

 _"Ok the results are in_ andddd _he's definitely into you." Sakura sighed just as she feared. Don't get her wrong any woman would be lucky to have him but she just didn't want a relationship with him to interfere with her job. That and she had another but embarrassing reason. "That would explain why he asked me that thing." She mumbled to herself._

 _"So how do you feel about it? From the look on your face not happy."_

 _"It's not that it's just if things don't work out then what relationship we already have will crash and it'll just be awkward for both of us when we're around each other every day." Ino nodded understanding her reasoning perfectly. Ino believed that there were moments in life when you have to just risk everything to be happy but she wasn't about to tell Sakura that. It was her decision, and she seemed pretty adamant about it too._

 _"If he asked you out what would you say?"_

Sakura couldn't answer the question when Ino asked, and she couldn't answer it now. But she had to say something anything to stall for time.

"You mean a date." She stated.

"W-well you said it not me." He nervously quipped back. She glared at him, but he was making it a mission to avoid looking at her.

She crossed her arms and nervously bit her lower lip. "And what exactly would we be doing while 'hanging out'?" Just a small question wouldn't hurt, right?

"Are you asking because you're interested?" He fired back.

"Maybe." She simply added.

There was a moment of silence with both of them thinking about their next words carefully.

"Well, first I wanted to take you out to dinner nothing fancy just a casual place I always ate at when I was growing up then to a festival 30 minutes away from my parents home that only happens on that one night." She looked at him while listening carefully to what he planned for them. Admittedly she was so tempted to say yes, but something was holding her back.

 _"God no but Hinata loved him to death and when she comes back...I...I want her to be able to come back to the way things were before she left."_

 _That's right Hinata, Naruto's presumed dead wife._ Sakura thought to herself after remembering Hanabi's words from last night. She didn't even know Hinata yet wanted to make sure her relationship with Naruto would stay the same and that she didn't ruin it.

"I-I'll think about it." Thinking about it now would only stress her out more.

"That usually means no. What's really the problem Sakura-chan? Maybe I can ease your worries." He grinned at her. That stupid grin damn near made her throw all caution to the wind and made her knees shake. He was a really gorgeous man that could have anyone, but he currently wanted her. She couldn't fathom why he wanted someone with pink hair and a bad temper.

"I'm serious I just need time to think I'm not rejecting anything yet Naruto. Just respect my decision." She snapped at him throwing the blonde a curveball.

"All right all right I understand just tell me your answer before tomorrow night." She nodded even though he couldn't see it but he took her silence as an affirmative.

The rest of the ride was awkward silence between them.

 **.x.**

Elsewhere

"Ahh, Hanabi how was your visit to that son-in-law of mine." Hanabi shut the door behind her and quickly bowed in greeting.

"I have bad news oto-san." He grunted allowing her to speak further. "It seems the children don't want to come because of that pesky nanny."

"Hmm, Sakura Haruno 22 attending Konoha College. The same college as you and age." She couldn't tell what her father was thinking exactly, and that didn't bode well with her. When he requested her to check up on Naruto and the kids she wasn't sure what to expect. She certainly wasn't expecting to see her sister's husband falling for his young nanny.

"Oto-san why did you really send me there?" Hiashi always took pride in his youngest daughter which was why he originally wanted her to take over the company. That was until his eldest daughter took off and died. Tragic. He thought to himself.

"As smart as always my dear daughter. Simple I wanted your impression on the new nanny and to invite my lovely grandchildren over it's time to start introducing Bolt to the ins and outs of this company." He watched her closely scrutinizing her reaction to his words. He was lying as if a five year old could possibly remember such a thing.

She was good at controlling her emotions, but she wasn't that good especially under his watchful eyes. He could see the signs of distress since eyes were the window to a person's soul. No matter how stoic a person could be it's their eyes that gave them away and Hanabi's did. Her pupils dilated and the number of times she's blinked since he's spoken had increased.

"You're still angry my child." The tension in her shoulders left, and the mask slowly cracked. Ever since her sister disappeared, things haven't been going great for her. A week after the search for Hinata was over her father dropped her from being the heir of the company. She was pissed and distanced herself from her family for a year.

"Sorry." Why would she be? Yet she was standing there apologizing as if she did something wrong. "I believe we were discussing the nanny." She started trying to change the subject.

"Your opinion? Do you deem her a problem?" Hanabi had to be careful with what she said next because with a snap of a finger her father could have Sakura out of the picture no questions asked. He could even do that with family...

"I haven't known her long enough to answer that," was her safe answer. But that didn't seem to satisfy him. "U-Uzumaki seemed happy and told me himself that he doesn't feel lonely anymore with her around she could be a distraction for him he clearly has feelings for her. But Hinata—"

"Is gone." He interjected. He looked at his youngest daughter sternly tired of her bringing up his eldest daughter every time. A heavy silence hung over the two. Hanabi glared down at the floor waiting for her father to say something and break the silence. Another minute went by, and he spoke.

"Where do you see their relationship going?"

Hanabi thought for a moment she didn't know where Sakura's feelings lie since the woman gave nothing away when they spoke. A relationship can't be built with just one person trying and the other pulling away. So she answered honestly not that she had much relationship experience. Men were too intimidated by her status to even talk to her. She shook her head trying to get her thoughts back on track.

"Straight downhill oto-san."

 **End**

 **Naruto finally asked Sakura to "hang out" with him. For some reason I really enjoyed writing that short Hanabi and Hiashi moment. Hanabi isn't a bad person that's all I'm going to say for now. Btw thanks for telling me about the mistake I made last chapter guys wayyyy too many h names in this.**

 **Revised: 12/16/18**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Chapter 15: What Are You Scared Of?**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

Finally, another hour after their discussion, they arrived at some rich folk neighborhood with tall gates and security. She blanched at the sight of each home or should she say mansion because that's what they looked like with their perfectly cut grass and lovely garden.

"Geez, this is where you grew up?"

"Nope my parents moved out here when I moved out, but it's not far from my old home." She scowled at the children playing on the perfectly paved road causing them to slow down so to not hit them. It seemed really dangerous for the kids just to be out playing on the street. "This is a tight community trust me everyone makes sure not to hit them and watch the road carefully. Even when we tell the parents, they seem to just not listen to their parents, so it's up to us to be careful."

Her scowl turned into a frown. It's amazing how you can have all the money in the world but suck at being a parent. If you're not ready for kids, then don't have any. She thought that it was as simple as that especially if you don't have time for them and won't discipline them properly.

"Well, here we are." Naruto turned and waited for the gates to open once they did he pulled into the driveway.

"Grandma and grandpa!" Bolt said excitedly trying to free himself from his booster seat and run to the couple. Sakura smiled and took her seat belt off to help the blonde out of the seat. Naruto turned the car off and did the same but with Himawari.

As soon as Bolt was free, he dashed off to the blonde man and the red-haired woman. Sakura gasped at how beautiful Naruto's mother was the pictures didn't do her nearly enough justice. She silently watched as Naruto picked Himawari up and walked over to his parents. Halfway there he turned to find her still standing by the car.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled shyly and slowly walked over to him. Naruto stared at her for a moment and took her hand to pull her with him.

Kushina saw them coming and smirked when she saw them holding hands. Ever since her son told her that he had a thing for his nanny, she's been plotting ways to get them together. Minato saw the look of glee on his wife's face and felt sorry for the two.

"Naruto and you must be Sakura." She took the three-year-old from Naruto and planted small kisses all over the toddlers face. Kushina hasn't seen Himawari since she was only about 2 or so. She doubted that the little one remembered who she was.

"Y-yes it's nice to meet you Uzum—"

"Please just call me Kushina and call him Minato." She pointed at her blonde husband who was carrying Bolt on his shoulders. She nodded relaxing her tense shoulders. She shook Minato's hand staring at his face closely. She couldn't get over how alike he and Naruto looked. The only difference was that Minato was slightly taller, longer hair and brighter and gentler eyes.

"Uh, Sakura-chan?" Evidently, she was staring and shaking his hand a little too long. The blood went rushing to her face as she quickly let go and took a step away from her boss' father.

"I-it's nice to meet you." She mumbled out looking down at the ground not wanting to be caught in another spell by the handsome man. _What a terrible first impression._

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand land softly on her shoulder. Kushina smiled at her with a grin that looked quite familiar probably because it's often seen on Naruto's face. "I get it he's a handsome devil." She whispered to Sakura making the poor pinkette blush even more.

"Mom," Naruto whined pulling the pinkette away from his eccentric mother before his nanny fainted from all the blood rushing to her head.

"What if Sakura's gonna be around forever she's going to have to get used to us. I have the utmost faith that she will though." Sakura's eyebrows shot up like a rocket. She wasn't sure about forever, but she didn't mind getting to know them for the time being. Maybe even being friends.

"Mom," Naruto said warningly.

"Kushina she just met us don't put such pressure on the girl," Minato spoke up his gentle yet calming voice cutting through the tension between mother and son. She could tell he was often the peacekeeper in the family.

"Alright alright let's go inside I'm sure you guys are hungry." With Himawari in her arms, she briskly went into the huge home. Her lengthy fiery red hair trailing behind her. Minato smiled and followed after his wife with Bolt still on his shoulders talking a mile a minute. Then there were two.

"You know some say that I'm like a carbon copy of my father." He suddenly said confusing Sakura as to why he brought that up. "So if you think my father is you know then—"

"Ok! I get it! Admittedly you're very...um handsome yourself." She turned away from him and quickly walked into the house leaving Naruto with a goofy grin. It was progress to Naruto, and any progress is better than no progress.

Sakura walked in and was amazed at how spacious and gorgeous the inside was. A chandelier hung high from the ceiling and lit the whole room up. Admittedly that was the only overly expensive thing in the House well from what she could see so far it was probably a family heirloom. Everything else seemed like something you'd have in a cozy home and not some mansion. It made her feel like she was at home and she was willing to bet that's what they were going for.

"I take it you like it?" Sakura nodded while continuing to admire the house. Kushina giggled and grabbed The awestruck pinkette's hand to pull her toward the kitchen. She loved to cook, so she made sure that the kitchen was up to her standards which were very high.

"Welcome to the kitchen." She opened the door revealing a kitchen that would put those cooking shows kitchen to shame. Sakura wasn't much of a cooker, but she had to admit she would love to cook in a kitchen like this. Not that Naruto's kitchen was bad it's just not to much detail went into it like Kushina's.

"This is amazing."

"Well, I am a world-famous chef." She winked at the girl as Sakura went through her mind to figure out if she's heard of Kushina's name before. "You might have heard of The Red Hot Habanero." It snapped to her instantly when Kushina said her famous nickname and television show name.

"Ahh, my mother use to watch your cooking show all the time." Kushina grinned feeling pride swell in her. Sakura thought about her sick mother and how happy she would be if she met Kushina. The redhead noticed Sakura's mood go south and wondered what's the matter. But before she could ask Sakura spoke up. "Um I don't usually do this but c-can we get a photo together." She rubbed the back of her head looking abashed. "Uh my mother is sick, and she's a huge fan of yours..."

Kushina smiled gently at her and nodded. Sakura pulled out her phone and took a selfie with the woman. "Thank you so much she's going to freak out when I show her this picture." Her smile faded as her thoughts went to her mother's condition.

"Sakura if you ever need to talk I'm always available." Sakura was surprised that Kushina would offer something like that to her, a complete stranger. As she was thinking Naruto came in looking curiously at them both.

"Oh uh thank you."

"That's what family's for. Come to the dining room when you two are ready." She left making sure to sneak a knowing look at Naruto.

"Family?" She whispered to herself while her brain was trying to process the reason Kushina would say that to her.

"Sakura-chan?" She snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto said her name. She hopped back out of surprise from how close the blonde was to her. Something flashed in his eyes, but she didn't have enough time to decipher what it was. "Come on lunch should be ready by now." He held out his hand but quickly realized what he was doing and let it fall back beside him. "Sorry." He mumbled before walking away from her. Sakura groaned running her hands through her pink locks out of frustration. She was going to lose her mind here, wasn't she?

She shook her head and went out the door that both the Uzumakis went through. She should have been prepared for the sight that she saw, but in the end, she wasn't. It seemed that the kitchen led right to the dining room where a large selection of food was laid out on the dark oak wooden table. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she caught a whiff of all the delicious food.

"There you are Sakura come sit." The table sat about eight people the same as Naruto's she noticed. Sakura picked the seat beside Bolt and across from Kushina who sat beside Himawari. "Feel free to eat whatever you like." Kushina smiled watching eagerly as her family dug in. A few minutes later everyone had food on their plate and were eating it up after saying itadakimasu of course.

"So Sakura from what Naruto has told me you're in college?"

Sakura nodded and cleared her throat to speak. "Yes, I graduate this winter hopefully you'll come?" She offered with a nervous smile on her face.

Kushina, on the other hand, looked elated. Since Naruto didn't go to college, she never was able to cheer for him as he got his college diploma. "Of course I'll make sure Minato and I make it. What are your plans for the future?"

Easy. "I want to become a doctor once I get my bachelors I'll take the MCAT then I'll go to medical school." There were more steps, but she didn't want to bore her with those trivial things.

"Like Tsunade." Sakura eagerly nodded at the mention of her idol.

"Mom, what is this 20 questions?" Naruto grumbled while making sure Bolt doesn't make a mess. He was on the left side of Bolt and across from his oddly quiet father. He knew that when his father was as quiet as he was he was observing but what was he observing? Sakura maybe but for what she's harmless.

"Ok, then what about you mister what are you doing with your life?" The red head said eyeing her son that's been M.I.A from both her and Minato for almost two years. "You know I've heard that Sasuke-kun is not only taking over the family business but before that, he's making appearances in American films." She would only mention the Uchiha when she wanted to get a rise out of her son or motivate him.

"Well, Sasuke doesn't have kids." He snapped back sharply. He made it sound like he was blaming the kids for him not accomplishing as much as Sasuke has but he wasn't. He's just frustrated.

"And that's the biggest accomplishment one can have. I know that being a father was my greatest accomplishment by far." Minato said his gentle smile never leaving his face. "Kushina was out of line, but she only wants what's best for you and to motivate you to achieve everything you want in life."

Sakura watched the exchange closely and kind of felt like she was intruding on a very significant family moment. _Wait, Sasuke... as in Sasuke Uchiha?_

"Naruto honey Minato's right and I'm sorry for bringing him up, come on this is your first time here in a while let's not ruin it especially with Sakura here." The two stared at each other waiting for something.

"Alright mom." Kushina clapped happily standing up suddenly leaving and a moment later was back with a platter of...say it ain't so... Sakura's favorite food ever.

She stared at the platter of syrup-coated anko dumplings. Funnily enough, it was something she had in common with her old boss who was named after the delicious snack.

She must have looked like a starving lion who hadn't had anything to eat in years, and a piece of meat was dangling in front of it. She didn't even notice the little bit of drool on the edge of her mouth. Admittedly she could eat dango like Naruto could eat ramen which they had as one of the choices for lunch.

"Why don't we let Sakura get the first taste since she looks very eager to try them." Kushina giggled as all eyes were now on Sakura who wasn't paying them any attention.

Kushina walked around the table and held the tray out in front of her to take as many as she liked. Sakura shakily picked up one and instantly started eating. She moaned as her mouth exploded from the deliciously made treat. Naruto chuckled loudly as she happily ate the dango.

"You know Naruto over here suggested I make them saying something about them being your favorite." The redhead cheekily said.

"Wha-how?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well I had Kiba go ask your friend Ino and made her swear secrecy..." he mumbled the next part still upset about it. "After blackmailing me."

"She did what?!" Sakura furiously asked breaking the stick in her hand. She was also upset that Ino didn't mention it when they spoke just last night.

"It's nothing to worry about I was going to pay her anyway, and the price wasn't outrageous." He lied through his teeth but really didn't want the pinkette worrying about something that wouldn't even dent his pockets.

"Why would you do that you could have just asked?" She said quietly that he and everyone else had to strain to hear.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise and I wanted it to be a surprise." He said as if it was obvious which it was just not to the pinkette who was catching whiplash from how different he could be especially from when they first met. "You deserve it after everything you've been doing for my family and me."

"Naruto..." She finally understood what people meant when they said their heart skipped a beat because her own just skipped a couple.

"Alright, lovebirds let's finish these dangos," Kushina said as Minato cleared the old food from the table for room for the dango. The chatter started again with Sakura just staring blankly at the table. She couldn't even stay in the same room as the blonde any longer.

"I-I'll help you clean up." She suddenly said standing up quickly and picking up some of the plates before Kushina could even decline. She raced off to the kitchen and started doing the dishes. A moment later Kushina entered studying Sakura.

"You know we have two dishwashers right?" She smirked as Sakura nodded but continued to clean the dishes by hand. Washing dishes was oddly therapeutic.

"I was being honest earlier when I said you could talk to me about anything." Kushina didn't say anything else just stood beside Sakura and dried the dishes.

Sakura was definitely considering it especially after what happened at lunch.

"I—Naruto asked me out earlier." She suddenly said. She waited for a reply from Kushina but didn't receive one she must have figured or known.

"You make it seem like that's a bad thing." She eyed Sakura silently wondering what exactly she was so afraid of.

"Well...don't tell Naruto this but I've never had a boyfriend before." She blushed from embarrassment. She was a confident girl, or that's what she wanted people to think, but she doesn't know the first thing about dating unless you count all the times Ino told her about her dates. Yes, she's been on a date or two, but they weren't anything special those dates ended up going nowhere which was why she believed herself incapable of dating. Also, none of those dates were with someone as famous as Naruto Uzumaki.

"And you're scared to look inexperienced, and if the relationship does not work out, then it's awkward for you both." Sakura nodded not surprised that the redhead hit it right on the bullseye.

"He's much older than me and went through a whole marriage and had kids and he's famous. That seems like a lot of pressure especially on our first date." Kushina nodded in understanding it would be overwhelming for a lot of girls. Sakura was only about 22, and in this day and age, it was almost laughable to be a virgin still and not had a single boyfriend. She wondered if Sakura's even kissed a guy before.

The 5 year age gap between them was sort of a problem for Sakura she never envisioned going for someone that older than her with an entire family.

"You should tell Naruto all this so he could ease whatever worries you may have. He's not going to judge you especially with how strong his feelings are for you. I can tell you're smart Sakura and even if you don't have the experience I'm sure you've had tons of guys lining up to date you." Kushina lightly joked at the end making Sakura smile a bit.

"It's easy to flirt, but it's the commitment part that's difficult." Not that she had commitment issues or anything like that. It's just the dating part in well...dating. Something she hated was making mistakes, and it seemed that the worse thing to make an error on was dating. Sakura washed the last dish and dried her hands with a paper towel. She could say she was way to busy to think about boys, but that just wasn't the case. She's had her fair share of crushes and fair share of guys crushing on her even celeb crushes.

"Since you're considering it how exactly do you feel about Naruto." The redhead asked seriously since she couldn't quite gauge what Sakura felt for Naruto.

"I like him." It was just recently when that like went from a friendship like to a romantically interested like. "But I still don't feel comfortable going on a date with him."

Kushina's face scrunched up when Sakura said those words. She thought for a moment she had convinced Sakura to give Naruto a chance but evidently, she didn't. "Why not?"

"Hinata."

And suddenly Kushina understood. "Hinata?"

Sakura nodded and decided to further explain herself. "I spoke with her younger sister yesterday and she believes that Hinata isn't gone and will come back. I just don't want to run into that problem if it does happen then I'll feel like a homewrecker or something. And I still don't know how Naruto exactly feels about his wife." There her main reason for not wanting to date Naruto was now out in the open. She was now patiently waiting for Kushina to say something.

"Sakura you're a sweet young woman and I know my son sees it too. You would want a complete stranger to you, come back and take away your happiness. I respect you so much right now." Kushina dried her hands and put her hands on Sakura's shoulders and looked the pinkette in the eyes.

"But I also see a woman afraid of getting hurt. My son loved Hinata yes but I feel it's too late to patch that relationship up. Sure he'll love his ex-wife forever but that doesn't mean a certain someone can't worm her way into his heart. If there's a chance that you two can make each other the happiest you've ever been, go for it because I know for a fact you'll regret it if you don't."

Sakura stared wide-eyed after Kushina spoke those encouraging words to her. She wanted to do some more thinking before telling Naruto her decision but Kusina has really opened her eyes. "Y-you're right."

Kushina grinned brightly, "Good now sooner or later tell him the truth." Sakura nodded and suddenly hugged Kushina tightly thanking her for her help. She would definitely have to spend some time thinking.

 **END**

 **Originally I was going to make Sakura completely inexperienced in the dating thing but decided against it especially with a best friend like Ino.**

 **Revised: 12/16/18**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nanny or Mommy**

 **Chapter 16: The Jealousy of a Five-Year-Old**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

 **A/N: I went back and revised this whole story I didn't change anything major except the chat between Kushina and Sakura last chapter. And in chapter 1 I said Sakura's age was mid-twenties and still in college? So I changed it and made her the same age as Hanabi which is 22. That's all I can remember off the top of my head. I mainly just changed background information.**

After the lunch and everyone was well fed and the dishes cleaned Sakura decided she needed some alone time to think things through. Mentally she created a list of the pros and cons of dating her boss.

 _Pros:_

 _Understand each other better_

 _He's extremely attractive and finds her attractive_

 _Better dynamic regarding taking care of the kids_

 _Cons:_

 _Will make things awkward if we don't work out_

 _The kids will be affected by it (positive or negative?)_

 _The whole famous thing_

She could go on and on with the list but in the end, there was an equal amount of pros and cons. The situation was all about whether she was willing to take that next step. Sakura groaned laid down on her temporary bed in the guest room.

"Why me?" She groaned out.

Meanwhile, Kushina couldn't just leave her only child hanging and confused she had to give him some kind of hint that Sakura just needed an extra push from him.

"Naruto there you are." Naruto was out back watching his kids play with their grandfather.

"Mom, were you looking for me?" Kushina nodded and sat down beside her son with a passionate look on her face that made Naruto wonder what she got into while she was away for an hour.

"Yup I was just curious but how are things going with Sakura are you still pursuing her or have you decided to move on." Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head a nervous habit of his.

"I sort of asked her out before we got here I'm kind of still waiting on her answer." He said. To be honest he had no clue what she was going to say but he hoped she was going to say something he liked. A chance was all he was asking for and if she didn't enjoy it he wouldn't bother her anymore.

"I'm curious what do you like about her." She smiled when her son's eyes lit up as he started thinking about her question. She's never seen him look so excited or fond of someone.

"She beautiful, feisty, smart, she gets along with my kids, caring, funny..." He could go on and on include the small details he noticed like the way she would chew on her lip when she was studying, but he didn't want to bore his mother to death or reveal how much he liked her.

"Y'know I was talking to her in the kitchen and I think she's almost there." With that small (large) hint she went to join her grandkids and husband. Naruto thought for a moment knowing his mother she wanted nothing but the best for him and wouldn't tell him something like that without a purpose.

With that thought, Naruto left in search of the pinkette. Kushina watched him go and couldn't wait for whatever would happen between the two.

...

It didn't take long to find her since she was just in her room with a pillow over her head. He stared for a moment wondering if she was asleep and should he bother her. He got his answer when she sat up and let out a hefty sigh.

"Thinking hard I see." She jumped when his voice entered her ears. She looked so startled he couldn't help but chuckle at her expense. She glared at him and threw a pillow his way which he easily dodged.

"You're making my decision easier and easier." She said crossing her arms watching as he picked up the pillow and walked closer to her. He sat beside her with a large grin on his face. She couldn't understand what he was smiling about at this instance.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. Look I see that this is difficult I understand so I'm giving you an out. I'm sorry I put you in that position the last thing you need is me stressing you out for a date." He finished staring into her eyes to show how sincere he was being.

"Hmm, I thought it wasn't a date?" She smirked when she saw him start nervously scratching the back of his head. It wa a habit she noticed over the past month he did whenever he was nervous about something. "Listen that's nice and all but I...accept your date request."

"Wha—really!?" He was ecstatic but also surprised not that he was complaining, but he really wasn't expecting her to accept. His mother was right about her being close to a decision.

"Yes really Baka." If she was being honest she just came up with her answer after his touching speech. She watched as a thousand emotions went through his eyes. _His eyes..._

 _Why hadn't she ever noticed how expressive and beautiful his eyes were?_

She cleared her throat, "so where exactly are we going for this date?"

The blonde gestured her to lean in which she of course did. Once she was close enough he whispered in her ear, "it's a surprise." She pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest like an upset child. She couldn't believe she fell for his stupid joke.

"You're so childish." He chuckled as she continued to glare at him.

"I couldn't help it but seriously you don't remember? I told you in the car."

"Sorry I guess I wasn't quite listening then and zoned out." She apologized for not remembering what he told her.

Naruto smiled and retold her what he planned for them tomorrow which included dinner and a one night only festival.

"What should I wear?" Naruto simply waved her off.

"You don't have to worry about anything I got it all handled we'll be leaving tomorrow at 8 pm." With that Naruto got up and made his way to the door.

"Wait!" He turned with an eyebrow lifted patiently waiting on her to say what she was going to say. He looked her over and noticed how tense she was and how fidgety she was acting. She seemed to be nervous and whatever she wanted to tell him had to be important and hard for her to say. So he came and instead of sitting beside her he bent down on his knee like he was proposing and held her clenched hands.

"Sakura-chan what is it?" He rubbed the top of her hands with his thumbs to convey that he was listening and was there for her. They made eye contact for a split second before she turned away with flushed cheeks.

"I know this will come as a surprise but this will kinda be my first real date...ever." She turned back to him to see his reaction to her embarrassing confession. Naruto leaned back slightly with furrowed eyebrows. He just couldn't believe that she's never been on a real date before. He thought for a moment on how to approach this new information he just received.

While Naruto was thinking Sakura was watching his facial expression closely to gauge how he felt.

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to give you the best first real date of your life." He grinned at her squeezing her hands affectionately. Sakura sighed before her own grin spread across her face. She was glad to hear him say that and a part of her couldn't wait for their date.

Outside of the room was a much smaller blonde about 5 years old watching the scene closely through the small open in the door from when he was about to come in. Bolt didn't know what was going on but he did know that he didn't exactly like his father being that close to his Sakura-chan. Bolt continued watching attentively as his father continued holding the pinkette's hand. He hated it when his Sakura-chan didn't pay him any attention.

Bolt glared and was just about to walk in and make his presence known until he was grabbed so suddenly. "Bolt there you are—" The red head looked in the room that caught the 5 year old's attention and smiled softly. "Come on Bolt let's leave those two to themselves. I have a feeling that something is developing there."

Kushina was so happy she could already imagine the happy wedding and maybe even a few more grandkids. She liked Sakura and was sure that she would be a perfect fit for Naruto.

"Grandma," Bolt said catching the attention of the red-haired woman. "Why was dad so close to Sakura-chan like that? Was he trying to hurt her?" Bolt tried to pull away from her tight grip but she wasn't budging. Kushina looked down confusingly at her eldest grandchild.

"No sweetie they were just talking that's all."

"Are you sure?" She smiled at how protective the little blonde was over Sakura. The pinkette was going to have a hard time trying to get away from them with the way she so easily stole their hearts.

"Yes, you can even ask her later but for now let's go find grandpa and your sister." She waited for the 5 year old to start following but he wasn't. "Bolt?"

"Why can't I talk to Sakura-chan now?" Kushina eyed Bolt wondering why he was so upset about not being able to talk to Sakura now. "Well she's busy right now I'm sure she'll be down in a little bit. Come on."

"But..." The blonde now had tears in his eyes while looking back at the slightly cracked door.

"I know we'll go downstairs and watch a movie and before you know it both Sakura and your daddy will be back soon." That seemed to convince Bolt to follow her much to her relief. Bolt didn't want to leave Sakura and she silently wondered if this was a sign of something going on with Bolt. He was being oddly possessive of Sakura.

"Ah, there you two are we were just going to start the movie," Minato said from his spot on the couch with Himawari happily sitting beside him eating a leftover dango.

Kushina just smiled and joined the two along with Bolt. She hoped that whatever was bringing the smaller blonde down would go away with a movie.

About 20 minutes into the movie Naruto and Sakura came down with big smiles on their faces. "Watching a movie I see."

"Daddy!" Himawari got off the couch to run up to her father. Naruto swooped her up once she was close enough and gave her a peck on her forehead causing her to start giggling. Naruto, for the most part, was happy maybe the happiest he's ever been. He had a date with an amazing person tomorrow, he felt his kids understood him and accepted his flaws, and he was surrounded by his family. He felt like he was on top of the world that was until he noticed his son glaring daggers at him. How a five year old mastered such a task already was beyond him but he was more concerned with why he was being glared at.

"Bolt is something wrong?" Everyone's eyes were now on the glaring child. For a moment he was so into the movie that he could forget why he was so angry with his father. Bolt just crossed his arms and walked away.

Sakura looked worriedly after him she wondered if she should handle this or let Naruto. "So what you do this time." Sakura said eyeing Naruto suspiciously.

"What!? I didn't do anything I swear." Sakura sighed and just decided to go talk to Bolt herself. She followed where the child went and hoped she wouldn't end up getting lost.

"Bolt!" She shouted out. She hoped he wasn't doing anything that might get him into trouble.

"Bol—oh." She said when she felt something crash into her leg and hang on like she was their lifeline. "There you are." She bent down so he could give her a proper hug since he looked like he needed it. "What's the matter?" Sakura said gently as he started shaking and sobbing

She was worried that he wouldn't talk to her. She wasn't sure what to do to get him to open up all she could do was give him a shoulder to cry on.

After a few minutes of just sitting on the floor holding the crying child, he finally calmed down enough to speak. "I—I don't want you to leave m—me." He whimpered. Her eyes widened once she found out what he was so upset about, he was afraid that she'd leave him.

"What brought this on?" Sakura asked.

He didn't say much more he just shook his head which was still buried deep in her shirt.

Sakura just closed her eyes and sighed knowing she wasn't going to get an answer out of the blonde. "Bolt...listen to me and listen to me closely. I'm not going anywhere especially not without a fight. You and your sister need me and to be honest I need you two also. We haven't known each other long but it sure does feel like it. So don't you worry about a thing I'm here to stay." She may have sounded confident but if she was being honest she wasn't quite sure she could stay forever. She still had a goal to accomplish and she couldn't complete that goal being a nanny.

Sakura didn't know how everything was going to work out but at some point in the future, she was going to have to choose between the Uzumaki family and her career. It scared her that she wasn't quite sure which one she would choose.

 **END**

 **A/N: Guess who's backkkk. I'm getting back into the groove of things so excuse me if this chapter is a bit disappointing.**

 **Poor Bolt doesn't want to share his Sakura-chan with anyone. His jealousy's really going to affect Naruto and Sakura's budding relationship once they find out about it.**


End file.
